Archer, the Witch Warrior: Everything changes now
by LadyAcromantuala
Summary: Archer Snape could not be more mistaken. Her parents, Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape give her a bad rap. Archer is a Durmstrang student at Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament. Many things change for Archer, but are they for better or for worse?
1. Prologue

It was a cold, dark night in Nocturne Alley many years ago. The alleys filthy passage ways were all quiet and undisturbed, until a cloaked figure entered the alley. He was a taller man with greasy shoulder length black hair, a long hooked nose, and sallow skin, this mans name was Severus Snape. His black robes and cloak billowed behind his trembling feet.

He made an immediate right turn to a tunnel just past Borgin and Burke's where he curiously found a woman, who seemed to be waiting for Severus. She had a beautiful silhouette as she leaned on a wall. Her long black hair fanned to the left as an icy breeze came down the tunnel. Severus seemed to know at first glance who she was. Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bellatrix was a silhouette until Severus drew his wand and a light illuminated the entire tunnel. Bellatrix, was too lacking happiness.

" Well if it is not Bellatrix Lestrange, what brings you here tonight, I hope you are not wishing to waste my time with your owl." Severus spat sarcastically, which made Bellatrix pull out her wand.

" How dare you taunt me you half blood! Would you like to know or would you like to go off and have another tea party with Dumbledore!" Bellatrix screamed.

As Bellatrix's fury echoed down the tunnel, Severus gave Bellatrix a cold hard stare. There was long, stomach twisting silence.

" Out with it." Severus said, finally breaking the silence.

" I-I-I'm pregnant." Bellatrix stuttered.

"And how does this affect me in any way?" Severus coldly asked.

" Your the father you idiot, and its guaranteed. The identification charm proved it" Bellatrix spat, lowering her eyes.

Severus didn't know what to think, weather to be happy about all of this, or to be sorry for the poor child since it was a spawn of Bellatrix Lestrange.

" So you expect me to raise the child while your off doing the dark lords bidding?" Severus asked coldly.

" No of course not, she will be around me to assure she will become loyal to the dark lord and she will be around you during her years of education." Severus froze, this was the last thing he expected, or wanted at the moment.

In several months time, it was well proven to Severus that indeed Bellatrix was really pregnant with his child. Bellatrix latched quiet close to Severus, which annoyed him greatly, she paid more attention to Severus more than she paid attention to her husband, who didn't seem furious at all that Bellatrix was having another mans child, probably was braced for it. Bellatrix's sister, Narcissa, came to visit Bellatrix once she got the news, which was not long after Severus had acquired it. Narcissa brought along her husband, Lucius Malfoy. Bellatrix was proud to have a wonderful child on the way to start a future generation to the dark lord's work, and she sported her pride around anyone she socialized with, bragging about how her child would be pleased to assist the dark lord Voldemort. Along with carrying a child, Bellatrix was spending her time doing the bidding of the dark lord. Severus on the other hand was at Hogwarts, teaching, and consulting with Dumbledore about how to protect his unborn child from Lord Voldemort.

" I have another concern besides you know who, what about the Order, what if they hold it hostage, use it for ransom, even kill it. Dumbledore you have to help me." Plead Severus.

" The answer Severus, is quiet clear, send it off to another school, somewhere save, but close, in case there is a threat towards it. But I honestly doubt that The Order of the Phoenix will harm your daughter or even bother to kidnap it." Dumbledore said, his light blue eyes looking into Severus's black.

" The closest school here is Beauxbatons, and that is the last place I'll send my child." Severus said alarmed.

"Oh no, never Beauxbatons, I was thinking Durmstrang, it will need to be taught in combat, not how to act like a Veela" Dumbledore said.

Their conversation was interrupted by an owl that had flown in Dumbledore's office. It carried a note which was addressed to Severus. The note read.

_S__everus, come as soon as you get this note, Bellatrix is in labor, she is in a lot of pain and she will need you to watch over the baby after a few days, but she insists you be here. We are at the Malfoy Manor, I am sure you remember where it is._

_ Narcissa Malfoy_

"Go Severus, protect your child from the possibility that Bellatrix might try to kill the poor thing after its been born." Dumbledore suggested. Severus immediately apparated and found himself at the Malfoy manor. He saw Bellatrix gasping for air. Severus ran over to the scene and held Bellatrix's hand, as much as she hated her, he was glad that she actually had kept something alive around her for this long. He noticed Narcissa pick up a crying bundle and handed it to Bellatrix.

" Its a girl." Narcissa said, smiling from ear to ear as she handed the blanketed child to Bellatrix, who actually seem to have interest in mothering it. Severus gazed at his daughter, she was crying even louder in her mothers arms, which considering her mother many babies would. Bellatrix handed the baby to Severus, for she needed to rest. Once in Severus's arms the baby calmed down, and even fell asleep. Bellatrix was throwing out some random names to name her child. It was a long discussion of what the new baby girl was to be named until Severus came up with one that Bellatrix seemed to agree on, the baby's name was now Archer Donnavera Lestrange Snape. Born September 28th, 1977.

Only a few years passed when the downfall of Lord Voldemort came into play. Archer got to know Voldemort a little bit, she even was told to call him my lord by her mother and stepfather, Rodolphus Lestrange.

Snape was suffering greatly, he sat alone in the sitting room in his house while Archer was asleep. He then took a picture out from a box in . It was couple pictures of a beautiful, redheaded witch. One from when she was as young as ten or eleven and she was with him, and another that looked like she could be Severus's age. He cried more and more now. Severus pressed a picture of the witch when she was his age to his heart and muttered under his river of tears.

"Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily." He repeated this several times. Severus cried loudly.

Archer, who was woken by her fathers tears came out from her room in her nightgown and slippers and sat next to Severus. She wiped the tears from her fathers cheeks and hugged him.

" Why are you crying daddy?" Archer asked in her sweet high pitched baby like voice.

" I lost someone very dear to me, in the hands of Voldemort." Severus said, he wasn't going to lie to his daughter, he couldn't come up with one.

" But I thought Lord Voldemort was good, only hurting the ones who could hurt me and cousin Draco."

" Well he became bad, he hurt some very good people who would never hurt any of us unless if we hurt them."

" Mummy was lying to me, you were right daddy, I'm sorry, but mummy hurts me really bad when I don't agree with her."

" I know, I can't be mad at you."

" Will you be okay if I leave, I'm getting sleepy."

" Yes, now go to bed, your up way too late."

Archer ran back into her bedroom and immediately fell asleep. Severus felt a fraction better, but it couldn't erase the fact from his mind that Lily Potter was dead, and that he would have nightmares of her dead body for the rest of his life.


	2. The Excitement of Fourteen Years Later

It was the the year of the glorious Triwizard Tournament, excitement flooded all of Durmstrang seventh years. Archer was also more than happy since she was the only Durmstang student who would be going to Hogwarts who was a girl.

Archer was no longer the sweet three year old, she was dangerous, but was beautiful, making her even more dangerous to those dim witted enough to laugh at her skinny, short build. Archer oddly had short blond hair tied up tightly in a bun, blue eyes, and fair skin, which is quite odd when you compare her appearance to those of her parents.

It was the morning before Halloween. Archer was talking amongst the other seventh year students, talking about how Beauxbatons and Hogwarts would be an easy defeat, for those schools never trained for the event. They were clueless what the challenges were, because they trained in more than three dangerous tasks so the Triwizard Tournament tasks would be kept secret until the events unfolded. Archer talked to Viktor Krum about the events they would want to take place if they were the ones to be picked.

The long, exciting discussions ended when headmaster, Igor Karkaroff, walked in the room.

"I would like you all to pack your things, we will be leaving in three hours." Karkaroff stated.

The room was cleared out immediately and on the way to their dormitories there was great cheer from all, it has been a long time since the corridors of Durmstrang Institute been so happy. Archer, who already had her things packed, ran to her dormitory and grabbed her trunk and a good book to read for the trip, _Hogwarts a History_, it was an appropriate read for the trip so she and her fellow peers would know where they are going to live at for two terms. She, and many other students who had already packed had raced back to the stairs outside the door, making their blood red robes trail behind them. They continued to talk about strategy and events, only three students hadn't packed, and they were already making their way down the stone steps already. Karkaroff decided to leave early, hoping to be there first instead of the Beauxbatons. An antique ship rose out of the giant river which lay only 20 meters outside the school. The students looked in awe as the ship rose from the water, creating small waterfalls off the sails sides of the ship, on the largest sail after the water fell to the wooden deck, the Durmstrang coat of arms billowed proudly in the wind that hit the sail. Soon the entire seventh year class were on the ship and the ship soon departed, sinking deeper until it was fully submerged in the ice cold water.

The students were ordered by Karkaroff to steer the ship. Archer lead as a captains role, even though Karkaroff made a sexist remark towards Archer's voice not being loud enough because of her being feminine. Archer gave out orders calling everyone by their last names. Everyone could hear her fine, which made Karkaroff stalk to his cabin.

" You, Czarevitch, take the wheel and steer. Shostakovitch, Chervenkov, Ryzhenkov, Vranchev, take the right rigging. Krum, Poliakoff, make sure that everyone is working. Tsvetanov, Ivanov, Zdravkov, Ryzhenkov, control the left rigging. Everyone else keep watch, we will need it. Hey Krum, come here, I need you to take my captaining position temporarily." Archer shouted. Soon leaving to go find her headmaster's cabin. She rapped on the door harsher than nessacary.

" Who is there?" Karkaroff asked.

" Archer Snape Professor." Archer said.

" Come in." Karkaroff answered. Archer opened the door to find her headmaster relaxing on the elegant cabin bed, with a brilliant view of the waters, while drinking a pint of fire whiskey, all while his students did hard work.

" Professor, each student has a select position, we have set course to Hogwarts." Archer informed.

" Why did I need to know this?" Karkaroff asked rudely.

" Because, I though it was important you knew that everything is under strict control Professor." Archer answered.

" Great all is well, all is well. Now get out of my cabin before you get stuck here in my cabin." Karkaroff said, laughing afterwards. Archer slammed the door behind her and walked back. It was common for Karkaroff to make "certain threats" against his older female students, which Archer hated about him, now regretting she even went to even talk to him.

Archer returned to her original place. She saw that all was functioning well. She rested and started reading her book. Krum and Poliakoff sat next to her, reading the book from over her shoulders. The three read about the bewitched ceiling in the great hall.

" I'm excited to go to Hogvarts, it looks as if it's a nice school." Krum said.

" All of this information, my head is ready to explode, Hogvarts sounds like a magical paradise." Poliakoff said.

" I can't wait for when we get there either, my dad works there too." Archer said. Archer never spoke of her parents, mostly because she was not allowed to speak of her mother to any of the students, also she never spoke of her dad, she didn't necessarily hate him, they just didn't have a close relationship, which would probably change during the year at Hogwarts.

" Vitch post?" Krum asked.

" Potions, though he would prefer to be in defense against the dark arts." Archer stated.

" I am really excited to see the great hall, based off the book it sounds like a nice place." Archer ground her teeth and gripped her book harder than necessary with discomfort. Krum made a wise decision to change the subject.

" I have an itching fear that our headmaster is going to put vy name in the goblet of fire." Krum mumbled so only Archer and Poliakoff could hear.

" I know, I bet he'll put your name more than once." Poliakoff whispered.

" I think that those feelings are simply childish, we all know Karkaroff is choosy sometimes among his students, but I doubt he will be that stupid about who gets their name put in." Archer said like what Krum and Poliakoff said were the silliest things ever.

" Look voo's defending Karkaroff, you know how mental he is. Merlin's Beard he ripped your tear ducts out vith a muggle tool that had been sitting in coals! Also I have heard him make threats to you." Poliakoff raised his voice a little and Archer and Krum shushed him.

" That was for my own good, and those threats are only so I am frightened enough into obeying him, he knows I have the right to kill him if he lays one finger on me if it is not for discipline." Archer snarled.

" Really, how is it healthy to have your tear ducts ripped out vith hot metal tools?" Poliakoff asked.

" How safe is it to be around that sexist basterd?" Krum added.

Archer was quiet, she realized their points.

" I think were going to be at Hogwarts in an hour." Archer said, soon after she was reading her book again.

The hour on the ship was silent, Krum had fallen asleep on Archer's right shoulder, which didn't bother her, the students at Durmstrang were like brothers to her, she was friends with many of them, but Krum and Poliakoff were her best friends. She read about Hogwarts' moving staircases and then closed her book and looked outside the windows, finding orders to give her fellow peers. She though about how amazing a year she was going have, and the possibility of being the Durmstrang champion, the possibility to be set for a great future. The waters were teeming with life, mermaids swam in an out of sight with their ugly glares looking at the men on the ship, grindylows gave the ship a suspicious look, and the water plants were tall and a bright green. It was obvious that they were not far from Hogwarts at all. Then she noticed she could see the tips of water plants, they were here. She shook Krums shoulder and woke him up woke up, and told him that they were at Hogwarts. Not long after Archer ran to Karkaroff's cabin again and knocked.

" Who is it?" Karkaroff asked.

" Archer. We are at Hogwarts Professor." Archer replied. Karkaroff came out with a scowl on his face, probably because he had nothing to yell at her about.

"The manor that we are to enter the great hall is strong, powerful, and not to be tampered with. You will speedily form a plan of how you are going to combine your knowledge of hand to hand combat with your knowledge of magic. Krum and Ryzhenkov, You are in charge of making sure each student will perform the best magic, if I am ashamed, you will be punished, all of you. Now I will be in my cabin if one of you idiots sets the ship on fire, are we clear?" Karkaroff lectured.

" Yes headmaster." All of the Durmstrang students said simultaneously.

Archer was practicing one of her favorite spells, dracois fugurali, which was decided that since it was the most impressive spell, that it would be saved for last. Karkaroff had gotten an owl an hour later, telling him that Dumbledore was ready for them. The Durmstrang students marched up to Hogwarts castle in the order that they were going to show themselves in when they entered the great hall. Each students was ready, excited, and full of energy, ready to make their red robes billow from behind them as they showed the contest that they would be in trouble. Archer was in the back with Krum. They had gotten behind the doors that lead to the great hall and they noticed the Beauxbatons were in front of them. All of the Durmstrang men took a good long look at them, Archer just looked in disgust, how many of them had Veela in them, she then noticed a boy, which made her clench her fist in annoyance. The doors opened and the Beauxbatons walked out gracefully and did a petty little dance and had sweet little girlish magic. Then a loud voice announced that Durmstrang was next. Right away the Durmstrang students ran in the great hall. They all did flips and combat moves that were probably only imagined in Hogwarts and Beauxbatons students day dreams. Archer did many flips in the air, she also fought with Poliakoff and won easily pinning him down to the ground with a simple leg attack. Archer ran to the middle of the great hall, jumped on one of the long wooden tables, and cast a silent dracois fugurali which shot lightning out of her wand, making the great hall brighten, and the lightning formed a dragon which flew all over the great hall, lighting the unlit candles. Their show was now over, which erupted with loud cheers from everyone. Archer jumped off of the wooden table and marched to the assigned Durmstrang table. Dumbledore stood up and nodded to each school and then began to speak.

" Thank you Durmstrang students for that phenomenal magic and combat. Now for what is a great excitement. The Triwizard Tournament."

The students talked amongst each other. Dumbledore told the students what the Triwizard Tournament was all about, every one stared in wonder, knowing this was going to a year that no one could forget.

Dumbledore took out his wand and cast a spell that revealed the goblet from under a casing.

" The champion selection will be two nights from today. If you are picked, there is no saying no, and no swapping with other contestants. Now let us enjoy this feast before there is further talk of the Triwizard Tournament." Dumbledore went to sit down next to the other teachers.

Thats when a man, Barty Crouch stood were Dumbledore stood and announced news which caused a riotous uproar among the students, the rule that only seventh year students could participate in the competition.

After the screaming was calmed down by Dumbledore, food magically showed up on all of the plates.

Archer had never seen so much food in her life, but before she was going to eat, she had to say hello to her father, and now potions teacher, Professor Severus Snape. She walked up to high table, and he was easy to spot, he was wearing more black than anyone at high table combined.

" Hello Professor." Archer said. Snape turned around to see his daughter at high table. He stood up and quickly hugged her, which made all of the students stare, wondering what was going on.

" Archer, I must say, Durmstrang has taught you well." Snape said. Soon Dumbledore joined the conversation.

" This must be Archer isn't it?" Dumbledore asked.

" Yes Headmaster. It is an honor to meet you and to be a guest at this brilliant school." Archer said, shaking Dumbledore's hand. Soon she was introduced to all of the staff at high table. The ones she had noticed to take close interest in her was a tall black haired witch named Professor McGonagall, a wild black haired man who's beard was as wild as his hair and who was the height of at least two men, his name was Professor Hagrid, then a mad looking man with a false blue eye named Professor Moody. She was then dismissed from high table to join her school mates in the feast. A group of Hogwarts students came up to her, one who was obviously Harry Potter, three red haired boys, two looking like they were twins, A girl with bushy brown hair..

" Hello I am Hermione Granger, this may be a rude introduction but why were you hugging a Professor, especially Professor Snape?" The girl with Brown hair asked. Archer smiled at the girl, she found it odd that students would go out of their way to ask such a question.

" He's my dad. My name is Archer, Archer Donnavera Snape." Archer answered. The group got wide eyed. Archer offered her hand and Hermione shook it.

" Snape has a kid!" Said a red haired twin.

" No Fred, this can't be his kid, her nose isn't big enough and her hair isn't a black slime ball-"

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" Archer asked. She stood from her spot and held her wand to the red haired twin's chest with a death glare.

" You can't be his kid, your too attractive, aint that right George." Said the one named Fred. Archer frowned.

" Yes indeed Fred. But sorry, your dad is one of the least favorite Professors at this school lets just say." George said. Archer kicked George in the shins and gave him a glare that was just short from liquefying his kidneys.

" Apology accepted, now get out of my sight before I make sure that you hate me more than my dad." Archer snarled.

The group left immediately back to their table. Archer watched the red haired twins, Fred and George, in disgust, soon putting her wand away and sitting back down.

" Their quiet rude." Viktor said. Archer turned towards him.

" Agreed." Archer replied biting into a giant turkey leg then taking a large swig from her goblet and slamming it down on the table. She watched as Hogwarts boys were trying to get a good look at her, ignoring beauxbatons, which were being stared at by Durmstrang boys. Archer ignored the Hogwarts boys, they were just going to be annoying. Then a familiar face walked up to her table.

" Hello Archer." Said a blond haired boy who was accompanied by two large boys, as if they were bodyguards.

" Cousin Draco, great to see you again, hows aunt Narcissa and uncle Lucius?" Archer greeted with the two shaking hands. Archer was happy, she had not seen her cousin in years.

" They are doing quite well, my mum has the same question for you, you look like you aren't doing too bad yourself. Oh these two are Crabbe and Goyle" Draco said. Archer soon shaking each boys large, beefy hands.

" Thank you, tell aunt Narcissa that I am doing splendid and that I hope I will get to see her soon." Said Archer.

Suddenly a tall, seventh year boy walked past Draco, shoving him. He was quite handsome, but he looked like he had a cell in Azkaban waiting just for him.

" This is Cyprus Dolohov, he is an acquaintance of mine." Said Draco. Archer was reaching to shake his hand when he then grabbed it and kissed it. He then whispered in her ear in a deep voice

" Our fathers have gotten a message from Wormtail that the dark lord wants us to be a pair."

Archer's heart sank, she hated Voldemort, now she was forced to go out with this creep. But she had to obey or else she could very well easily put Hogwarts in danger.

" Then let us be, meet me at the goblet of fire tomorrow, it will be a time comfortable for me." Archer whispered back. Cyprus kissed Archer on the lips forcefully and gasped her tight in case if she tried to get away. Archer tried to pry herself off of him. Archer finally kicked him hard enough she broke his leg then picked him up with one arm and punched him in the jaw, which gave a loud pop. He dropped to the floor screaming. Krum kicked him in the gut, making him howl in pain.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU BANSHEE?" Cyprus asked.

" Because I didn't want you to go off snogging me you gargoyle. Next time don't mess with the girl who came from Durmstrang." Archer said, holding her arm out to stop Krum from hitting Cyprus. The great hall became silent until the foot steps of Madame Pomfrey came with a stretcher and she took Cyprus to the hospital wing. Archer got strange looks from everyone, even from Snape, who while looking a little happy, had to wear a mask of disappointment for show. Dumbledore calmed the students down and they returned to the feast, talking about what happened, Hogwarts boy students talking about their fears about what might happen if they had asked her to the Yule ball.

After the feast was over, The Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students walked to the room of requirement, which turned into something like a common room, Durmstrang slept on the left, and Beauxbatons slept on the right, which would be assured by the stone wall separating them at nighttime. A filthy man named Argus Filch went over the rules at Hogwarts, which there were way less rules than there were at Durmstrang, and these were similar rules too, except for no magic in the corridors between classes, thats where the most fun magic was performed, but at least they were allowed to use magic in their dormitories after 10 o'clock unlike at Durmstrang, so there would be some great dormitory tricks and jokes. Sadly none of them could participate in quidditch, but they were allowed to use the field when training was not in session.

After Filch left the common room, the students immediately went to sleep, for it was going to be a long day tomorrow. Archer dreamed about how interesting her day was going to be tomorrow.

Dawn was upon the students at Hogwarts. Archer and Krum were the earliest to wake and ran down to the great hall for breakfast. Archer took her time to gaze at the ceiling while talking to Krum about their schedules, they shared six classes, potions, defense against the dark arts, transfiguration, divination, herbology, and care for magical creatures. She finally saw the rest of the students arrive twenty minuets later, which was a shocking sight. Once again she saw Hogwarts boys trying to get a good look at her, Cyprus glared at her, walking away with his trunk, which Archer expected no better, she was happy he ended up getting expelled, he did something apparently besides forcefully kissing her, and Snape made sure he was expelled. Several boys walked back and forth at her table, she never expected this much attention.

" This will get annoying." Archer said to Poliakoff and Krum. The two laughed.

" I don't blame vhem, you are a very beautiful voman." Krum said.

" Not just beautiful, your smart and strong." Poliakoff added on.

" Now don't you two start." Archer said laughing.

" It's true." Said a voice that wasn't either Krum's or Poliakoff's. She turned around to see one of the red haired twins.

" Now what do you want?" Archer spat.

" I just wanted to introduce myself, I'm George Weasley." Said the red haired boy.

" And that will be valuable to me how?" Archer asked.

" I might be in one of your classes." George sputtered out quickly.

" You know I'm a seventh year, and your like what, a fourth year." Archer replied with a sarcastic voice. George closed his eyes briefly, gathering the courage to reply.

" I'm a sixth year."

" Hmm, but there's still a very slim chance I'll be in any of your classes. Happy Halloween ginger."

Archer then waved her hand to dismiss him, which he did in fear. She laughed at the Hogwarts students, and she wasn't the only one, no one from the two visiting schools didn't have anything nice to say about the students at Hogwarts, but probably her, Krum, and a Beauxbaton's student named Fleur Delacour had the most to complain about, mostly because of the starting of swoon fest.


	3. A taste of what the year had in store

Soon after breakfast was over, Krum and Archer walked to their first class, which was potions, which made Archer nervous, she heard some bad things about her father's teaching, she was soon to find out. Krum was nervous too, even though he probably was liked by Snape for kicking the low life who forcefully kissed his daughter.

The class was cold and dark, it was filled with jars of strange liquids and pickled objects. Archer sat in a random seat next to Krum, which was looked as awkward by the other students, Archer could already hear the Hogwarts students whispering rumors about her and Krum being a couple, which ended with a door slam, Snape was here, and he looked disappointed at his class.

" Ten points from each house, for demonstrating to the exchange students that you are boneheaded." Snape shouted sarcastically. Archer got wide eyed, Snape was like a kitten compared to the potions teacher at Durmstrang, Professor Vladimir would have lashed each student ten times.

The lesson was about how to use a mermaid intestine, werewolf hair, ground vampire fangs, rat blood, and foxglove to make a lie detecting potion known as pseudoexcurias that would not only give knowledge if a person was lying, but make them suffer pain almost as horrible as the cruciatas curse. The potion was extremely dangerous and could easily kill you if you did one small thing wrong, which is why he would only let the Durmstrang students make it, since they knew how to make a potion that could turn any potion into water, known as aquasalvatia. Archer was excited, she and the other three Durmstrang students took their cauldrons out and was presented with the ingredients. The other student's watched in jealousy as they made the potion. Archer made the aquasalvatia in a jiffy, there was not much complication at all, just add skin of a giant squid and pour water into a cauldron and you were finished. Archer was quickly dicing her mermaid intestine, which was put in the rat blood which was in the cauldron. She crushed the foxglove flowers to a sticky pulp and soon added the werewolf hair and ground vampire fangs to the mix.

Archer was the first to finish her potions, she had no difficulties with her potion and it came out the most brilliant shade of dark red. Krum finished soon after she was, only one who had difficulties with his potion, but poured aquasalvatia on the blue fanged lump burning the floor. The whole class and Snape applauded the Durmstrang students who successfully made the potion. Archer even got a rare smile from her father. Snape dismissed the class soon after the applause started to die out. Archer was almost skipping to divination, never before had she had teachers that nice.

Divination was even easier than potions to impress the teacher, Professor Trelawney was impressed at Archer's skills in divination she was able to depict stories in the clouds and how they might affect someones future, her already magnified eyes growing larger with amazement. This is when the girls started to get jealous of Archer, she was the target for bad talking among the girls. The first lie told by the girls was about how Snape sent her to Durmstrang because he didn't want to show Dumbledore how big headed she was, then about that she was a Veela. Archer could hear them, and she was getting mad. Were all Hogwarts students complete gits except for her cousin Draco?

The rest of her classes went well, except for the girls talking about her, She blew Professor Moody's mind with the fact she was able to answer all of his question better than the book and how well done her spells were, they were advanced spells and they were silent spells. After that she had a great lunch laughing at Poliakoff's hilarious impersonations of Hogwarts students in his first class defense against the dark arts, they looked like they were going to wet themselves according to him. Transfiguration was only too simple for Archer, she could easily turn a small pearl into a large dark maned lion. Care for magical creatures had to be her favorite subject, she made a new friend, the giant squid in the black lake enjoyed her stroking its tentacles, she was able to even ride it with the help of the bubble head charm. Archer saw just about every part of the black lake, the mermaids looked at her in respect and the grindylows didn't even bother attacking her. Herbology was a breeze, the plants they were learning about were of ease, Belladonna, Hellebore, it was just too easy for Archer. History of magic was one of the two classes she didn't have with Krum, but she had it with Poliakoff, which made it a little less boring for them, they already knew a lot of what Professor Binns was talking about. Then it was the last class, astronomy, which was the one class that she was the only Durmstrang, but she represented Durmstrang well according to Professor Sinstra.

Archer loved her classes, she sat with Draco, Krum, and Poliakoff, they talked about their lesson and how excited they were, all of them who were of age except Krum agreed to put their name in the goblet of fire. Archer helped Draco with a spell he was having issue's with telling him that he needed to enunciate the wave of his wand more, almost as if it was a sword. Archer almost forgot that she needed to talk to her father she was having so much fun. She and Draco walked up to high table and greeted Snape, he was very pleased to see them both.

" Archer, I have been hearing great things about you from the other professors, especially from Professor Moody and Hagrid, they never had been so impressed with a student before. I am very proud of how well you did on your potion." Snape said after taking a sip from his goblet.

" Thank you Professor." Archer replied smiling.

" Oh dad, I'm also putting my name in the goblet of fire." Archer added. Snape looked at her wide eyed.

"You know-" Snape said before he was interrupted.

" Dad it's alright, I was trained for these tasks at school, it will be just like another day at school." Archer replied.

" But-"

" Love you dad." Archer said hugging her dad and running back to her table.

Soon time came to put names in the goblet. Archer wrote hers very neatly on the best piece of parchment she had. Krum had an argument with Karkaroff that he didn't want to put his name in, he already was a seeker for the Bulgarian team, he didn't need more glory, but eventually he gave into Karkaroff's stubbornness.

Archer walked right into the room the goblet was placed and she was in awe how many people showed up, most of them were here just to get a good show but there were plenty of entries as well. She looked in awe as the goblet's colorful flame drew students in like moths, Archer being one. Archer marched right up to the goblet and put her name in, getting cheers from many of the boys and jeers from many of the girls. Soon she saw the Weasley twins take a potion because they were just a bit too young for a bit of glory, the two managed to get past the age line and put their names in, but it back fired and made them grow beards, and they started fighting, Archer laughed at their idiocy. Not long after the doors swung open, Krum was here, everyone made a path for him, they were at a loss of words for this legend, he put his name into the goblet looking at the one girl who wasn't swooning him, it was the girl Archer met, Hermione Granger. Archer followed Krum out.

" Do you fancy that girl?" Archer asked. Krum looked at her as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

" Vat girl?" Krum replied.

" You know who I'm talking about, the girl who wasn't all doe eyed when you walked in."

" Oh, vell yes, she is a very nice looking girl." Krum replied.

" Yeah, she seems like a good girl for you, she was fairly polite when she introduced herself."

" Who do you fancy?" Krum asked.

" No one, fancy is not my thing, as you know." Archer replied shocked he would asked.

" You'll need to start soon, you'll be going to the Yule Ball alone if you don't." Krum joked.

" Yeah I am not going to that stupid dance, I would have to wear a dress, and I haven't worn a dress or skirt in thirteen years, and I plan to never wear a dress again." Archer replied.

" Come on Archer you need to loosen up, there is nothing vrong vith acting feminine sometimes." Krum said.

" If I loosen up I'll become like a beauxbaton, Veela, ugh, that makes me want to vomit at the thought."

" You won't, I swear to you, I'm tired of you ruining yourself like this."

Archer's jaw dropped in shock, never had Krum ever talked to her like that.

" Ruining! You call being a non-Veela character ruining? I can't let my guard down, for example Cyprus Dolohov." Archer snarled and stomped off away from Krum. She got back into the Common room and worked on her homework without a sound. She was now being hounded by Krums apologies.

" I'm sorry!" Krum said. Archer veered towards him after she slammed her quill in her ink.

" You know I am not going to focus on fancy until I am in a place in my life I can without any sort of risk." Archer said.

" I know, I'm sorry. I guess I had to bring it up because you brought up the subject vith that girl." Krum replied, putting his head down.

" Yeah, I'm sorry, I guess I had it coming." Archer said.

" So ve are cool now." Krum asked. Archer laughed, she never heard him use the word cool. She playfully punched Krum in the shoulder.

" Yeah, your my best friend, don't forget it." Archer answered laughing afterwards.

The two worked on their first homework assignments in Hogwarts. The two put together could figure out anything when it came to the homework. Krum had more of the basic idea, while Archer had more thoughts of decoding and deciphering the texts in front of her. The two friends were well, staying up until the dark hours of the morning making their homework as impressive as possible.


	4. With new friends comes new enemies

The next day was slower. She also heard a new rumor spreading around that she was dating Viktor Krum. Which were ended by Krum very quickly. Archer had to calm down the giant squid because it was trying to attack a Beauxbatons student who accidentally stepped on it, and calming squid is hard and dangerous, Hagrid said it was best that Archer calmed the beast down because it liked her the most. The only excitement was at dinner, when people anxiously waited for the champion selection. Finally Dumbledore shouted that it was time for the selection, he dimmed the lights and then reached to choose the first champion. Everyone was sitting straight or standing up they were so excited, wondering who it will be.

" The beauxbaton's champion is, Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore announced. The beauxbatons cheered as Fleur walked up to the high table. Soon another name was pulled.

" The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum!" Archer and the other Durmstrang cheered loudly, some even stood up, including Archer.

" Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!" There was a loud eruption of applause from the Hogwarts students. But then something odd happened, the goblet was selecting someone itself, everyone was shocked, Dumbledore caught the name and read it with a grim tone.

" Harry Potter."

The whole great hall was in shock, Dumbledore screamed Harry's name twice until he finally walked down.

" Hey Potter, you already have enough glory with being the boy who lived, cut it off you cheater!" Archer shouted. Many agreed with her, yelling things similar. Soon all of the champions were gone and Archer was no longer the talk, Harry was, she had to thank Harry for that at least.

Everyone retreated to their common rooms, talking about the event. Archer was disappointed in herself, she didn't get chosen but famous Harry Potter does, what gives? She immediately fell asleep and punched her bed frame so hard it left a crack in the wood, and a gash in her knuckles.

The weeks flew by and it was only one week before the first task. Archer had been getting perfect scores from all of her teachers still, and still was pestered by Hogwarts boys, which didn't change with girls for Krum, girls swarmed him for his autograph and asked him out, Krum rejected them all but did sign autographs. Krum was also having a hard time with Rita Skeeter, she was always following him for some reason, looking for some event that she could twist into the words that would be found in a celebrity magazine, lies.

Archer had made some Hogwarts friends, which were Hermione Granger,the Weasley's, even George, Neville, Lavender Brown, the Patil twins, Angelina Johnson, Dean Thomas, Katie Bell, and Lee Jordan, but she hated Harry, he was acting like a complete git towards everyone. She also made good friends with many of the Slytherins with the help of Draco. The rumor spreading died down to those who only hated her with a passion, which involved a group of girls who were obsessed with Krum and no one listened to them anymore, they were still intimidating. The group was lead by the two ugliest brutes ever. Prudence Meyer, a fat girl with red hair, and Gertrude Stephenson who was fatter, uglier, meaner, and had dark brown hair.

Archer found herself fancying someone, but she told no one, not even Krum, she had a liking for George Weasley, he always made her laugh, she realized that a simple fancy wasn't too bad, she didn't let it lower her grades and guard.

Today was Saturday and she was relaxing with the giant squid down at the lake with George Weasley. They were excited for the first task, George told her that they were doing bets, which she laughed, it was such a Weasley twin thing to do. She talked about how she loved the squid and named her Lei. Soon the two were riding on the squid through the black lake, George had never seen something so amazing, he was surprised by the loyalty the creatures had for the squid. Once they got out of the water Archer did a water repelling spell on the two of them and they laughed and walked back to Hogwarts laughing so hard there were several people staring at them. She told George that she needed to go to the library to find a book on something she couldn't tell him, which was horcruxes. She made her way to the library alone and handed Ms. Pince a note that allowed her to visit the restricted section. She found the book she was looking for, _Horcruxes: How to make them and how to destroy them. _ Afterwards she made it back to the common room where she saw Krum doing push-ups, he looked quite nervous, which Archer didn't blame him, she would be too. She lay across her bed writing her essay on horcruxes and how they make people inhuman, since this was a more modern book, Voldemort was mentioned many times, he had six horcruxes and two was already bad enough. Archer wondered if that was how Voldemort had transformed into a serpentine humanoid.

Sunday was a day of happiness. Archer and the other Durmstrangs practiced quidditch on the field. Archer was a beater along with Poliakoff, and obviously they had Krum for seeker. They were play beauxbatons. Almost everyone came to watch, even Dumbledore. Archer put on her Durmstrang quidditch robes, which were blood red with the Durmstrang crest on the back, her joint guards were black dragon skin with the crest carved into them. Archer mounted her broom with one hand, and had a club in the other. Her broom was a comet sixty. Finally she heard the whistle blow and it was time to take off, and she did.

Beauxbatons team was surprisingly just as skilled as the Durmstrang team. Within five minuets Archer saved Krum from at least three bludgers. Archer was watching the beauxbaton's beaters carefully, they made sure they could send as many bludgers at Krums way as possible. Archer flew to Poliakoff.

" Poliakoff, you send bludgers at the beauxbatons way, I'm going to defend Krum, they have some mighty fine beaters!" Archer shouted.

" Alright!" Poliakoff yelled back. Both soon flew off. Archer was not far away from Krum, even when he was chasing after the snitch she kept a good distance away. One of the beauxbatons beater sent a bludger her way. Turned and hit the bludger right back at the player, she dodged it, but then it knocked a Beauxbatons chaser off her broom. Poliakoff flew to Archer to hit clubs together in pride. Archer sped back to Krum, who was now being tailed by the Beauxbatons seeker and beater. Archer found an available bludger and hit it towards the seeker, but it hit the beater, breaking her arm. Archer now only had one beater to look out for, who wasn't even tailing Krum because she was to busy defending a chaser from Poliakoff. One of the Durmstrang chasers, Nicoli Shostakovitch, who scored Durmstrang 100 of their points, scored yet another ten, making Durmstrang's one hundred and forty points, they were in the lead by forty points. Krum and the beauxbaton's seeker were neck and neck, both had firebolts, both were great seekers, but only one was a professional and considered the best seeker in a century. Krum dived under, but unaware of a bludger coming his way he was an inch from being hit when Archer flew steeply down and hit the bludger at the beauxbaton's seeker, hitting her in the jaw and immediately knocking her off her broom. Krum then stretched out his arm and caught the little gold snitch. Archer cheered. She flew to Krum and high fived him. All of the other Durmstrang players flew to Krum and shook his hand, patted him on the back, or like Archer high fived him. The soon landed all together singing their school song.

" _Durmstrang, ve are strong and and proud. Ve are a strong and smart crowd. Ve do everything the best, and nothing less. Ve are built on a base of respect and discipline, vhich is vat makes us the best to begin._" Archer's higher voice was noticeable in the choir of bass like voices, she was also the only one who didn't pronounce her W's as V's.

Dumbledore silenced the field. Everyone looked at him. Dumbledore stood up and nodded at the Durmstrang team.

" This was a brilliant game, both teams played with power, determination, and fairly. I would like to acknowledge each Durmstrang player for representing your school, and representing it well. Now, in honor of our guests, all Beauxbatons, Durmstrang students, and Hogwarts staff and invites from the guest schools are welcome to join a victory celebration which will be held in my office." Dumbledore said. Archer and Poliakoff turned and cheered. They ran to change back into their school robes. Archer invited her cousin Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

Archer headed up with her invites, Krum, and Poliakoff. They were excited for what the party would be like. Archer was welcomed in the open door of Dumbledore's office and the celebration had begun. Archer saw Professor McGonagall walk towards her.

" Archer, that was one of the most phenomenal games I had ever seen. I have never seen a beater move with such ease, and the way you knocked those two of their brooms with one indirect hit with a bludger makes me worried about what it would be like to have a direct hit." Professor McGonagall said, shaking Archer's hand vigorously.

" Thank you professor, but I wouldn't say it was the best game ever. You should see Bulgarian beater Ray Markovitz, he is brilliant, my inspiration for trying to be a beater actually." Archer said.

" Boys, may I borrow Archer? I am so curious about her quidditch history." McGonagall asked.

" Not at all Professor." Krum said. Professor McGonagall smiled at Krum and she and Archer walked to were the staff were eating odd muggle candies which Dumbledore always had in his office.

" So, when did you make the team?" McGonagall asked.

" My third year, I was so happy, I always loved keeping up with quidditch games as much as I could, I was never able to go to any of the games, but I still had posters in my room of my favorite players. I love Patrick Arlington from the England team, he has to be one of the most phenomenal chasers in the past decade." Archer said.

" That is wonderful, I am envious you don't play for the Gryffindor team." Professor McGonagall said to Archer like a daughter.

The two discussed the game further in detail, from how Archer was able to do the steep dive while still holding her club to how she aims. Professor McGonagall was wide eyed and listened with all ears as Archer talked about the injuries she got from the bludgers, one making McGonagall gasp when Archer told about the one time a bludger almost hit her square in the heart but hit her in the belly with great force, damaging her small intestine, but with magic it was repaired.

Snape soon approached Archer and McGonagall. Archer smiled at her father.

" Hi dad." Archer said happy.

" I never knew you were this brilliant at quidditch." Snape said.

" Well you have never seen me play either dad." Archer said. Her father smiled at her .

" I am very proud of you." Snape said. Archer smiled. McGonagall looked at Snape with a smile, she never had seen Snape so happy.

" Thanks dad." Archer said.

" Severus, you have the most brilliant girl that I have ever met as your daughter. Never forget that Severus." McGonagall said.

" Archer, will you please go find your friends. I have some Hogwarts business to talk about with your father."

Archer ran off to find her group, soon seeing them all flirting with Beauxbaton's. She decided to leave them alone. She wandered to a wall and leaned on it after she got a goblet of wine. She saw Prudence and Gertrude talk to George. Archer put her head down, they just seemed to know what they could take from her. Gertrude was flirting with George, knowing it would annoy Archer if she and George started going out. Archer kept her head down and sipped her wine. She then saw Gertrude patting George on the back, she evilly smiled at Archer. Archer kept her ground though, she figured George and Gertrude would start going out soon after this party. Archer stared into her goblet, avoiding eye contact with either Prudence and Gertrude. Archer sat on the floor and put her face in her hand.

Archer looked from in between her fingers and saw that George was looking at her. He managed to get away from Gertrude's firm grip on his shoulder. He walked up to Archer and knelt down so he could look in her eyes.

" Are you alright?"

" I'm fine." Archer lied.

" Does it bother you when I talk to Prudence and Gertrude?" George asked.

" No!" Archer lied again.

" I can see it, I may not be the brightest, but I can tell when someones lying to me." George said. Archer smiled.

" You did say that you weren't the brightest, so maybe your wrong." Archer retorted, which made George laugh.

" Can I stay and talk to you?" George asked. Archer turned to George and stared at him in shock.

" Yeah, sure." Archer said awkwardly. George soon sat to her left.

" Why were you talking to Prudence and Gertrude?" Archer asked. George laughed.

" So, you are bothered by them." George said. Archer frowned and her eyebrows became angry.

" Yes alright, I am if you stop rubbing them in my face." Archer snapped.

" I'm sorry. I know how cruel they are to you. The have sure proved it by what they told me about you." George replied.

" Great, now your a part of their club." Archer snarled, she was just about to stand up when George grabbed her arm.

" No, I'm not." George said. Archer wanted to find a way out of this situation.

" I need to go." Archer said. Standing up again and walking out of Dumbledore's office. She couldn't help herself around George, she had to be stricter with herself, she couldn't let herself sell her soul to him like her father did to Lily Potter.

Archer laid down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. She was thinking about George. She couldn't get him out of her head, he was always there smiling at her. Archer tried to think about anything else, anything, but she couldn't. Archer was happy she finished her homework or else her constant thoughts of George Weasley would pester her throughout her study period. She tried to sleep, in hopes that she would get him out of her head, which finally worked when she imagine about the first task coming up in a few days.


	5. The First task

The next few days before the task were long and hard for Archer. Prudence and Gertrude did everything to make Archer cry, unaware that Archer was unable to cry, but if she could, she was close to it. Divination and Transfiguration were hell for her. Gertrude and Prudence were chosen to work with Archer on a presentation. They told Archer to do the entire presentation, and if they got anything lower than a perfect score they would slip Karkaroff a love potion which would be directed at her. Archer didn't talk very much to anyone after that threat was made. She worked on their part of the project more than she worked on hers, some days there were only two hours of sleep because of it. She managed to finish it, though her presentation was not as good as she would like it to be, her eyes kept opening and closing with exhaustion. But of course Prudence and Gertrude did spectacular presentations, all to annoy Archer, they acted like like they did all of the work and that Archer was an idiot.

Transfiguration was just as bad, the fact the table to her left was occupied by the two, they gave Archer several rude notes, which Archer couldn't show anyone, or else again, love potions would be slipped in Karkaroff's morning tea.

Archer's only sanctuaries were the rest of her classes and her common room. She cherished the time she spent alone in the common room on Friday so she could avoid a conflict with Prudence and Gertrude, Archer had never dealt with girl attacks before, but they were worse than any punch in the face or any curse. Archer just couldn't wait until the first task the day after. She needed something to be happy about. Archer needed to catch up on some serious shut eye, She had already changed into her nigh clothes and once she closed her eyes, she was knocked out cold, she even missed dinner. 

Today was the day, the day of the first task. Archer was in the tent with Krum, along with Poliakoff, all of them excited that this task involved dragons.

"Your going to do great Krum, this should be an easy vin for you." Poliakoff said to a nervous Krum.

" I'm not sure." Krum replied

" But thank you." Archer smiled and playfully punched Krum's shoulder.

" Don't get down, come on, your Viktor Krum for Merlin's sakes." Archer said. Krum just smiled back at her.

She noticed Harry was talking to Hermione which made her notice a camera in the tent entrance on the other side of Harry and Hermione, the two ended up hugging, FLASH! There was the nightmare herself right now, Rita Skeeter. Archer glared at her as she went on and on about how this would make the front page. Krum got angry and approached the terrible woman.

" You have no business here, this tent is for champions, and their friends." Krum shouted at Skeeter. She taunted him with idiotic baby talk and left the tent, taking one last picture of Krum.

" What a git." Archer spoke in awe.

" You should have seen her at the interviews. Her and that quill, vriting as many lies she created in that twisted mind of hers."

" I can see now why you never wanted to be in the tournament."

Soon everyone who wasn't a champion was excused out of the tent. Archer sat on the bleachers next to the Durmstrangs. Archer plotted the wise moves and spells to make on certain parts on the rocky arena. She noticed George on the bleachers for Potter supporters, she smiled at him, but he didn't notice, Archer also noticed Gertrude was sitting next to him, but it didn't bother Archer, she wasn't going to let it. She turned to see Poliakoff move closer to her for another student.

" Hey Archer." Poliakoff said.

" Hey, aren't you excited. Dragons are amazing! I just wish Krum wasn't so nervous, it makes me scared." Archer said clenching her fists.

" Me too, I mean for Merlin's sake he's Viktor Krum, he is a legend, a dragon shouldn't scare him." Poliakoff said agreeing.

" Well at least he doesn't have an enormous ego which would blind him from what a dragon could actually do. Also Poliakoff, if I were in his shoes I would be nervous, they might give him a dangerous dragon to fight like the horn tail, we can't just assume he's fearless." Archer said.

" Your right. I just hope that Potter is deep fried." Poliakoff snarled.

" Oh be calm, he will probably at least lose a limb, but I don't want him dying, because even though I hate the little git, I would still be sad, deaths in this tournament are serious and depressing." Archer growled at him.

" Welcome to the first task. The task requires the champions to defeat a dragon, and gather the golden egg, without the dragon destroying its own eggs." McGonagall spoke. A canon fired and Cedric Diggory stepped out into the arena and he began fighting a Swedish Shortsnout, it was a relatively quick fight, maybe Hogwarts wasn't as bad at magic as rumored. Cedric transfigured a rock into a dog, which distracted the dragon, he managed to grab his egg but he was badly burned on the face and had to be taken to the hospital wing. Fleur had many difficulties fighting a petty Welshgreen, she tried to lull it into a trance, but then it caught her skirt on fire, she barley managed to get the egg, but she did. Then Krum came out, which made the Durmstrangs erupt with cheer. Archer was screaming at the top of her lungs.

" Krum Krum Krum Krum Krum Krum Krum!" The Durmstrangs bellowed. Krum was fighting the Chinese Fireball, which was dangerous, one of the most dangerous dragons in the world. Despite the dragons reputation Krum had defeated it by using the conjuntivits curse to blind the dragon, he gathered the egg, but the dragon crushed its own eggs. Harry took at least two hours to fight his, and that includes the chase around Hogwarts and the time it took for Archer to absolutely know Harry was extremley dim witted. But like everyone else Harry got his egg, but he also got first place, which angered Archer. Krum tied for first, tied, he used the most advanced magic and defeated a dragon of that reputation within a few minuets.

Archer ran and hugged Krum as soon as she saw him.

" That was brilliant Viktor, I can't believe you didn't get the first place spot all to yourself." Archer said. She let go of Krum, and just in time because she saw Skeeter's camera man sneak up on them.

" I'm glad you think so, at least I have the first place spot, I do expect Karkaroff to be mad at me though." Krum said.

" My, you were the only one who didn't catch fire, that's got to count for something." Archer mumbled.

Later, the champions and their friends had a small small broom party. Anyone there with a broom flew on it. Archer was doing insane tricks like flying upside down, loops, and barrel rolls. Krum outdid her, which didn't anger her, after all he was on a professional quidditch team.

" Hey Archer, vanna race?" Krum joked. Archer laughed.

" Hey big shot, don't get too cocky now. Also having the fastest broom in the world against this old broom would be a very unfair race." Archer replied. The two flew laughing. Archer soon saw George on his broom. She looked as he zoomed on his broom with Fred. Archer wanted to chase after them, but it would be just too awkward. But George flew to her. Archer smiled at George.

" So, your a beater too?" George asked.

" Your a beater, thats awesome." Archer replied.

" Yeah, did you see Bulgaria's beater at the world cup this year? he was brilliant." George asked.

" I didn't, but he's my favorite beater. The only reason I didn't go because my dad couldn't afford the tickets, they were a mighty high price, an all of the cheap seats were booked." Archer said looking down at the ground in embarrassment.

" Don't be ashamed, I know what its like, being one of seven children doesn't help financially." George spoke, comforting Archer.

" At least theres someone who knows." Archer admitted.

" I know right, you always need someone you can relate to."

" Everyone does, some people are just too high on their horse to admit it."

" Like you sometimes?" George replied. Archer laughed, she knew this was true.

" I am guilty."

" My, the sun has set quite far, we should land."

" Agreed."

Everyone on a broom was speeding to the ground. Archer ran back to her common room once her feet touched the ground.

Archer returned to her common room soon after and she finished her Horcrux essay two days early. She decided to reread Hogwarts a history, she had nothing better to do.


	6. Yule Ball

A week later there was talk about the Yule ball, it was a week away. Karkaroff gave the Durmstrang students a lecture about how to behave and how to dance, which of course he used Krum and Archer as an example. Archer volunteered to keep guard in case something happened when Karkaroff addressed that many things could go wrong, but Karkaroff rejected her offer, he told her that he needed her to show the school that she was at least semi feminine. Krum laughed, because thats what he told her on the second day. Archer got mad and argued with Karkaroff about how just because she was a girl didn't mean she had to be like the rest of the girls, they finally came to an agreement that she could be of guard if something happened that no one else saw. Three Durmstrang men agreed to keep guard, they knew that they were hopeless when it came to being asked to the dance, seeing that two of the three were part troll. Archer had gotten many invitations to the Yule ball, she rejected all of them, she didn't even have a dress. Krum had told her that his date to the ball would be Hermione, which made Archer feel more insecure, the only one she would go with probably had a date to the ball. George Weasley however was still not taken, she had issues with asking him to the Yule ball, she didn't know what to say, it seemed harder than destroying dark creatures, or practicing a difficult spell. She felt hopeless.

George came up to her one day, wearing his quidditch gear, probably to protect himself from Archer if she got angry. But Archer wondered why.

" Hey Archer." George said.

" Hey George, great to see you." Archer replied happily.

" Listen there was something I wanted to ask you, okay here it goes. Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" George said, soon after backing up, which made Archer laughed, he had the smarts to afraid of her.

" Yes." Archer said. George was shocked, and so were the other Hogwarts boys who listened in, the news spread like wildfire. Archer needed a dress though, she didn't bring any, she didn't even own any. At supper that day she had gotten a parcel from Professor McGonagall. There was a note on top that read

Your father told me you didn't own a dress, so I had Madame Malkin make something special for you. I wouldn't do this for any normal student, but you are my best student in your year, you deserve at least this.

Hope you find it nice.

Professor McGonagall.

P.S. Do not open in front of others I would prefer you would keep it a surprise .

Archer didn't open the parcel, she was going to save that for when she got in the common room and everyone was asleep. She did though personally thanked Professor McGonagall that evening.

She then felt someone nudge her shoulder, it was Poliakoff. He looked at bit uncomfortable

" Hey Poliakoff. How are you." Archer greeted. Poliakoff finally had gathered the courage to reply.

" Archer, will you go to Yule Ball with me?" he asked. Archer made a saddened face.

" Poliakoff, I'm sorry, I can't, I'm going with someone else already." Archer said sadly. This just about wiped off Poliakoff's generally happy face. The two still had dinner together and decided to remain friends, they would look back and laugh at the event.

At midnight she opened the parcel and it was a magnificent green one shoulder layered gown, a pair of long gloves which covered up past her elbows, and below it were a pair of black heeled lace-up boots. It was a beautiful combination. She put everything back in the box and hid it under her bed and fell asleep.

Archer was working late at night to finish the homework that she would have to finish after Yule Ball ended if she stuck to her normal schedule. She had just finished her last piece of homework and now had to make a hair potion for the Yule Ball. Though hair potions were easy she still had a hard time with it, she was completely exhausted, she wouldn't be surprised if she fell asleep on the dance floor. She soon fell asleep after she finished her potion.

Today was the day, it was Christmas Eve. There were no classes today. Girls were getting each other ready and the boys were procrastinating to put on their dress robes. Archer wanted to be the last one out of the common room. She made a protective spell around herself so she could see out but no one could see in. She put on her gown and laced up her boots and then undid her usual hair bun and let her hair soak in the potion for a while. Once she was finished she saw Krum leave the common room and he was the last one. She looked at herself in the mirror and her hair was beautiful, it had large curls, like a 50's movie star. She then left the common room and she made her way to the great hall, in the entrance hall downstairs to the great hall she saw George waiting, she saw Krum with Hermione, and she was in awe of how beautiful Hermione looked, like many other people. She proceeded down the stairs and she turned all the heads towards her, she looked like a goddess walking down those steps, some people didn't recognize her. She smiled at George and let him kiss her hand once she got to the foot of the marble stairs. She entered the great hall and all of the heads turned, it took a while for people to know who she was. All of the teachers looked at her in amazement. McGonagall smiled, her model exchange student couldn't have looked better. She walked up to all of the Professors and thanked them for agreeing that it was appropriate to give her such a gift. She walked up to Snape with George, Snape didn't look too happy that George Weasley was here. But he decided to let it go.

" You look wonderful. Its almost unbelievable how much you've grown up." Snape said. Archer thanked him and felt bad that no one would go with him. She went to stand in the walls of the aisle. She got glares from the girls who still spread rumors about her. Prudence Meyer and Gertrude Stephenson, walked up,trying at act like some model and struck a pose to make them look like they had curves under those dresses.

" You look so ugly tonight. Look at that dress Gertrude, it looks like something a muggle would wear." Prudence teased. Gertrude laughed hysterically.

" Yeah, what girl wears that kind of dress, oh wait I know, you obviously got your bad fashion from your father, and your mother who is rotting in Azkaban" Gertrude added.

" Don't talk about my family like that." Archer growled. But Gertrude laughed.

"We are going to make your life miserable, and we know how to make sure you won't have any friends. Gertrude, show Archer's friends why she is an awful person." Prudence teased. Gertrude smiled from ear to ear, she cracked her fat knuckles and gave Archer the eye.

"HEY HEY EVERYONE, ARCHER SNAPE'S MOM IS A DEATH EATER, BELLATRIX LESTRANGE! NEVILLE COME OUT AND TAKE YOUR REVENGE ON THE DEAMON SPAWN OF THE DEATH EATER WHO MADE YOUR MUM AND DAD STAY IN ST. MUNGOS FOR LIFE!" Gertrude Bellowed, pointing at Archer. Everyone looked at Archer, the staff looked alarmed. Archer slapped Gertrude in the face.

" You bitch. Don't you dare talk about my parents that way, and your an ugly fat ass who takes pleasure in ruining my life!" Archer shouted punching her in the gut multiple times. She lifted up Gertrude and threw her against a wall. Archer then did a spell to make Gertrude wear the ugliest dress, a vomit color that fitted to Gertrude's lumpy, bruised and bleeding body.

" Yeah, Look who looks bad now, since you knew who my mother was, you shouldn't of messed with the wrong girl." Archer spat at Gertrude.

" This applies to you Prudence, and any other person who would like to piss me off." Archer shouted. Archer trudged out of the great hall crying without any tears (since she couldn't create tears.), she probably just lost everything because of Gertrude's jealousy. As she walked down she got many glares and she was called Archer Lestrange by several people. Archer ran back to her common room. She had probably just lost all of her friends, even Krum and Poliakoff. She sat on her bed looking down at her feet in shame.

Snape was in a rage, He screamed at Gertrude like he never screamed at any student.

" YOU HAVE EARNED YOURSELF A DETENTION FOR THE REST OF YOUR TIME AT HOGWARTS YOU BITCH!" Snape screamed, the rest of the teachers agreed, especially McGonagall, who looked ready to slap Gertrude. All of them knew that Bellatrix was Archer's mother, but they did everything they could to keep it secret, knowing it could ruin her life.

" Severus, control yourself please!" Professor Sprout shouted.

" There is no need Pomona, I was ready to say the same thing." McGonagall replied.

" And that is my daughter Gertrude is torturing Pomona, imagine if any of your children had that happen to them, I'm surprised that an unforgivable curse didn't slip my tongue. I personally did miss Stephenson a favor by petty little detentions." Snape snarled.

Gertrude laughed at Snape.

" Make me go to them Snape, your a anger issued person just like your daughter, who will probably use that when she goes off with the dark lord." Gertrude replied. Snape raised his wand but McGonagall disarmed him, as much as she would like to see Gertrude in pain, she still had to follow the rules at Hogwarts.

" Why your a little pixie aren't you, just inflated to the size of a flobber worm twisting itself into a human form." McGonagall snarled. " Two Hundred and Fifty points from Slytherin." McGonagall added. Gertrude was in awe.

" Your letting her take that many points away from your house!" Gertrude shouted so everyone could hear.

" Be happy it isn't more Gertrude, and for your lip I'm going to take another twenty five points from Slytherin." Snape snarled. All of the Slytherins turned on Gertrude, even Prudence.

" Don't you act all innocent Prudence, you will serve detention for the rest of the year, and twenty five points from Slytherin for you mistreatment of a student and then trying to blame it on the one who is in the most trouble." McGonagall mumbled.

" Three hundred points in one go? Wait until my father hears about this!" Draco shouted.

" Don't worry Mr. Malfoy, these two little brats will earn those points back by lots of hard labor." Snape growled.

" Severus!" McGonagall yelled shocked by his mercilessness.

" Oh Archer, I always thought that she would crack someday, all of my girl students do." Karkaroff said, which made Snape yell at him too for making that remark about his daughter

Back in the common room Archer was still depressed. She didn't want tomorrow to happen, she wanted to become a squib and live in the muggle world. Archer then thought of one thing, Gertrude would be very surprised if Archer returned. Archer cleaned herself up a bit and then ran out of the common room. She ran as fast as she could to the Great Hall. She stopped at the doors and she walked in smiling. Everyone but Gertrude and Prudence cheered and clapped their hands.

" Did you really think I was going to let you ruin this evening for me and the teachers who worked so hard to make sure I was able to look the best I could. Yes or no Gertrude, Prudence?" Archer announced.

" You still look ugly, you remember that!" Gertrude yelled. Archer laughed.

" Oh Gertrude, even if I'm ugly on the outside I don't try to ruin other girls lives just because their friends with Viktor Krum." Archer replied. Gertrude and Prudence were sent back to their common rooms. Soon McGonagall went to alert the champions and their partners that they were ready for them. Soon after McGonagall entered the great hall again and rested at her selected seat, the champions walked in. Everyone clapped. Archer especially clapped when Krum and Hermione walked in, they were not a bad pair to be honest, even if there was an age difference. Soon the orchestra started and the champions had their first dance. Soon after all the professors started dancing George took Archer's hand and walked out to the dance floor. George took Archer's waist and Archer rested her hands on his shoulders and they danced looking into each others eyes. Soon enough everyone was on the dance floor. Archer was smiling a smile that was rare to see on her. Soon they heard the weird sister's rock band start to play. They were screaming, both of them loved the band. They were dancing as if this was the last place a formal dance would be, putting their hands in the air and jumping up and down screaming in joy. The two broke from the crowd after the first song was over to get some drinks. They had punch, they also saw Hermione and Krum, but they also saw Ron and Harry sitting with their dates, not dancing and also sporting a grumpy look on their faces. They talked to Hermione and Krum about how amazing that they got the weird sisters to come and perform. Soon a slower song played. George took Archer's hand and they danced, Archer leaned her head on his shoulder as they danced, never before has she felt so safe with someone. Archer lead George outside of the great hall and to the astronomy tower.

" Why did we come here?" George asked.

" I like it up here." Archer said.

" Merry Christmas Archer." George blurted. Archer hugged him.

" You too George." Archer said happily. The two started dancing in the snowfall, until Archer noticed something hilarious.

" Look up."

Archer looked up to see a mistletoe plant, and Peeves.

" Kissy kissy!" Peeves said flying off laughing.

" George." Archer said. The second George turned to look at her she kissed him.

The snow started to circle around the astronomy tower because wind had started to emerge. The moon was lit in a way that you could see Archer and George's kissing silhouettes. The two broke apart and smiled at each other.

" Oh Peeves." Archer said laughing.

" Yeah, sometimes I hate him, but he is one of my idols." George said.

" I should probably get some sleep, you should too. You have a train to catch for home tomorrow." Archer stated.

" Good night."

" Good night." George said. Archer and George talked about what their Christmas's would be like. George expected a Weasley sweater or a scarf, which made Archer laugh, telling him to show it to her once the holiday's were over.

Archer walked to her common room, where she saw the Durmstrang boys already in their night clothes. Archer put her night clothes on in a hurry and fell asleep instantly.


	7. Christmas Holiday

The next morning it took a while for Archer to realize it was Christmas . She looked out the window closest to her and it was a perfect Christmas scene. She got dressed in her muggle clothes for the first time, a button up sweater, a t-shirt, jeans, and her combat boots. She didn't tie her hair in it's usual bun today, she left it down at it's shoulder length shape. She almost ran down to the great hall. The feast that she could see was amazing. It was obvious the Hogwarts students who left were gone, the room never looked so vacant. Archer grabbed a seat next to Krum and Poliakoff and started the feast, there was every food you could ever imagine on that table. The three grabbed the turkey legs as soon as they got the chance. Archer took and enormous bite out of her turkey leg, it was one of the best pieces of meat she had ever had, in Durmstrang they had to eat the driest meats and the toughest jerkies. She saw The teachers at high table celebrating Christmas. She took out a small parcel from her pocket and remembered, she had to give her dad a Christmas present. She walked to high table and looked at the Christmas trees which seemed to be everywhere, like an army.

" Hi dad." Archer spoke cheerfully. Snape turned to see his daughter holding a parcel.

" Merry Christmas." Said Snape, soon hugging his daughter.

" Merry Christmas to you too dad."

Archer gave him the parcel. He soon opened it, it was a very nice drawing of the giant squid, which moved about in the water, having someone one ride on her head. Snape smiled one of his rare smiles, which shocked the students.

" Thank you."

" It was nothing dad."

" I never knew you could draw so well."

" I draw a lot when I'm bored in the summer, but I wanted to give you something that represented something about me, so I'm probably sure Professor Hagrid told you about the squid and I."

" It's wonderful, now I have something for you." Snape said. Archer was in awe, she almost never got a present from her dad until she got home for the summer holiday.

Snape gave her a cage, which held a giant eagle owl. Archer looked shocked.

" Oh my, thank you. This is brilliant." Shouted Archer, hugging her father. She noticed something else in the box too. She picked it up. It was a picture of when she was about two or three, with her father and a crazed woman with long, straight black hair, she was beautiful in a scary sort of way, she had black eyes like Snape.

" Is that mum?" Archer asked.

" Yes, she was beautiful, probably she's lost loads of beauty locked up in Azkaban, but I never exactly loved her, she is evil, I'm happy she got locked up for life." Snape replied.

Archer just stared at her mother, the woman who used the cruciatas curse on her when she was a baby all up until she was thrown in Azkaban. Archer looked at herself, she had those baby curls that were a lighter blond than Draco's hair now. Archer looked at her father, nothing had changed much, just a little aging to his face. She looked at her father like he killed a puppy.

" Merry Christmas dad." Archer said. She grabbed her presents and walked back to her common room. Soon to join the rest of the feast. Afterwards, she named her owl Arrow. She wrote a letter to George telling all about her owl and Christmas, leaving out the part about the picture of her mother.

Meanwhile Snape was up in Dumbledore's office pacing back and forth.

" I should have never given her that picture, It will only remind her of the pain during the first few years of her life."

Dumbledore looked shocked at Snape once he heard what Snape said.

" Severus, she needs to know, she needs to have the will to fight the death eaters."

" So your going to antagonize her into fighting witches and wizards who could kill her with ease?" Snape asked. Dumbledore lifted his head up just a bit.

" Your daughter is an extraordinarily powerful witch. She proved that the first day I saw her do magic. She is the brightest in her year, which is saying a lot, there are many bright witches and wizards like Cedric. " Dumbledore reminded Snape.

" I know, she is but." Snape paused.

" I understand, you are concerned just like any father would be. If I had noticed anything Archer brings out the best in you, I have seen you in pain for many years. Archer helps you learn what to be happy about in life, which is what you need."

" I think she brings out the best in anyone, except for Prudence and Gertrude."

" Oh yes, those two girls I think sometimes are lacking in love, they are like Dementors those too, replacing happiness with their silly manipulations. But I think Archer has made a positive impact on the rest of the teachers at Hogwarts, especially Minerva and Rubeus, they absolutely love Archer. She's Minerva's favorite student, in fact her favorite student of all of her, she describes Archer as one of the most well rounded girls that she has ever seen, all of her classes have perfect grades, the amount of friends she has, and how great she is at quidditch. Minerva would've never guessed that she would be Bellatrix's daughter if she hadn't known in the first place, she was quite frightened when she heard that Archer was coming to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament, scared that she would have the awful qualities of her mother. But Archer is nothing like her mother, except for one thing, her strength and passion, she has that one great thing her mother has, but she will be able to channel it into saving countless lives, instead of ending them. Your daughter is going to do great things Severus, I will not be surprised if she is compared to I in a short amount of time." Dumbledore told in a loud voice. Snape looked at Fawkes.

" What do you mean Albus?" Snape asked.

" You didn't think that Voldemort was going to stay weak forever did you. No he will be back, and he will gather his followers, probably with cause a mass breakout in Azkaban to help Bellatrix escape."

" You think Bellatrix will escape?"

" What would Voldemort be without her, he needs her, she is his most feared follower, who is a powerful dark lord, without his lieutenant?"

Snape panicked, pacing around the room faster.

" This is the last thing I want, Archer would be devastated if Bellatrix escaped."

" Your daughter is strong Severus. She threw a girl who was probably two hundred and fifty pounds in the great hall. She knows magic that is not taught at any school. She can handle things Severus, Karkaroff even told me she didn't scream when he ripped her tear ducts out and that she has taken on several dragon species. Your daughter was raised for combat, combat is her profession, blood of Bellatrix Lestrange runs through her veins, do I make myself clear. You need to start seeing past the fact she is your daughter and treat her like a soldier who would be ready to nobly die for a cause, and kill the very creatures who kill those innocent." Dumbledore snapped at Snape.

" So while your off treating Harry like a precious son of yours and while doing so expecting me to die for him, I have to neglect my own daughter who is a better witch than Harry will ever be a wizard?" Snape replied.

" This may sound cruel, but yes Severus, your daughter may be important to you, but Harry's survival is crucial for the generations to come."

" I will never betray my daughter, I would rather see Lily Potter die a hundred times than do anything that ill to my daughter! Your are sick!" Snape bellowed angrily.

" Archer really does bring out the best in you doesn't she, she makes you know unselfish love, which you had never felt before." Dumbledore said.

" I would never expect you to pick Harry over her anyways, which father could choose above their own child."

" Good, because I would never." Snape replied and burst out of the room in anger, slamming the door loudly behind him.

Over the rest of the holiday Archer enjoyed herself, she filled up her head with library book. Archer soon learned from Fleur Delacour, that she and Hermione were featured in the Daily Prophet, which seemed to be the first true thing Skeeter wrote. The picture above the article was of Archer and George dancing on the Astronomy tower, which made Archer wonder if anywhere was safe from Rita Skeeter's camera man.

**Yule Ball**

_At the Yule Ball in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, there were many great things going on, the music had a sudden turn from the Hogwarts school orchestra to a great performance from the Weird Sisters who appeared after all of the student's got bored of music their great grandparents listened to like it was the days hottest music._

_ But something that could not be ignored at Yule Ball are the great gowns. Some girls had great gowns, but did they get the hair right? Well only two stunning girls at Yule Ball looked like goddesses. First up Hogwarts fourth year student Hermione Granger went from bushy haired school girl to Teen boy fancy in a matter of getting her beautiful blue dress on and soaking her hair in potion she claims she bought in Hogsmede. Her date was none other than quidditch star Viktor Krum._

_ But Archer Snape ( daughter of Hogwarts potions teacher, Severus Snape), the single female Durmstrang seventh year looked like the sexiest witch there ever was. Her hair was in short blond curls which reminded me of muggles who lived in the fifties, this look was possible by hair potion Archer made herself. She had a green dress that covered only one shoulder and puddled onto the floor, it is a dress that I would like to call, the prettiest dress that was ever worn, which paired nicely with her long white gloves. Archer also sported cute black boots which she was able to run in with ease. It is told that Archer didn't own a dress so Hogwarts Transfiguration teacher Professor McGonagall hired Madame Malkin to make a design that McGonagall had designed herself. Archer's very lucky date was George Weasley, who will probably go down in history for having the best looking Yule Ball date, personally, I would've thought that Archer was a Veela when I saw her walk in the great hall._

Archer was getting congratulations from the people around her. Archer was feeling thankful Skeeter left out the part about the whole Prudence and Gertrude ordeal. Archer spent loads of time watching Lei, the hibernating giant squid, hoping spring would come fast. Archer even had a couple of conversation with Harry, she knew after talking to him that an enemy of Harry's would put his name in the Goblet, all was forgiven.


	8. Second term's dramatic effects

Soon enough the Hogwarts students started to return. Archer waited outside the doors of Hogwarts to find George. She saw George walking with Fred, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. She ran to them and immediately hugged Hermione and Ginny and started up small chatting conversations about how their holiday's went.

Soon after she saw George lean on a wall, Archer ran after him full speed and leaped into his arms snogging him. George kept a long hold on Archer, he missed her just as much a she missed him.

" George, your back, there isn't too much to tell you but I bet you've got loads." Archer spoke happily.

" Oh there are many things." George replied.

George and Archer were sitting together at breakfast eating the great welcome back food.

" So one prank Fred and I played on Percy almost made my mum punish us so long that we didn't get to finish our years at Hogwarts. So we put some Zonko's head enlarger in Percy's pudding, and his head inflated ten times it's normal size, we also did it to Ron but his head only inflated three times the size, it lasted for three days and Percy couldn't get into his bedroom." George said. Archer was cracking up. George also told her about the rest of his hilarious pranks, he also talked about how much their mother wanted to meet her in person, he told her his father was less welcoming, because of the fact that her parents were Severus Snape and Bellatrix Lestrange. Archer understood. Archer told about her boring, but still nice holiday.

It was second term already. So many new things to learn, two Triwizard tournament tasks left, one coming in a few weeks time. Archer was in potions at the moment, she helped Krum on the Veritaserum potion that they were assigned to brew. Archer was having a hard time with her Veritaserum, she did everything correctly but she couldn't get it to become clear, it was black, she took a closer look, she even pulled out her wand and looked for something odd, there was nothing, she finally did a curse spotting spell and there was a sabotage curse on her cauldron. She was terrified, who would do it, Gertrude and Prudence wouldn't be anywhere near her cauldron at any time, nor would they know what it looked like. She couldn't think of anyone that would try and do this besides those two though. She raised her hand, but Snape was ignoring it, she wasn't going to try to get on his bad side, he was angry since the day after Christmas. Archer soon saw a message of red letters in her potion. It read

_Archer Snape, I am so sorry we have to talk here, I know it's a bad time because your in your fathers classroom trying to be his best student and trying to make him proud of you as a daughter. But that is not what I'm here to talk about. You are not in a good place right now, you have betrayed your destiny with the dark lord by becoming a blood traitor. Also befriending mudbloods, blood traitors, and magical creatures who repel the ways of the dark lord. Be ready to face death if you do not change your ways and come to our side. We will know if you are are not thanks to a little helper of ours._

_ ~ Signed, Wormtail._

Archer tried to keep calm, but it wasn't easy. She kept on performing curse breaking spells but nothing was working. She immediately hid her wand in her robes. Krum gave her a odd look.

" Vats going on?" Krum whispered so Snape couldn't hear. Archer immediately stirred her cauldron swiftly, which thankfully made the message go away.

" Nothing, now don't talk you'll get us in trouble, and I don't want even a small dilemma in this class, you know that." Archer whispered.

" There was no need to stir your cauldron on this potion Archer! Krum you have earned yourself a detention for talking when not asked to." Snape yelled from across the room. Archer gave Krum a nasty look.

" Forgive him Professor, he just needed to look at the page again." Archer lied. Snape looked skeptically at his daughter. He slowly walked to her cauldron. He looked at her with extreme disappointment.

" Black Veritaserum?" Snape asked.

" I can't see anything that I did wrong, I prepared everything correctly, all of the ingredients are in Professor." Archer tried to explain, now getting a glimpse of the red lettered message returning slowly.

" And now it's turning red?" Snape asked. Archer was panicking, she couldn't admit that she had a cursed cauldron, but it was now becoming clear the red was now letters. Archer squinted her eyes in fear that it would fully return. She turned very pale and put her head down.

" I apologize Professor." Archer managed to coughed up. She opened her eyes to small slits to see the message had returned. It looked as if Snape was reading the message. Archer looked ready to vomit. Her throat tightened in embarrassment.

" Meet me after class Archer, and be happy you and Mr. Krum won't be serving detention." Snape snarled. Archer let out a sigh of relief and sunk in her stool, she had to be thankful for something.

Class ended too soon for Archer's liking. She sat while everyone left. Krum waited outside, mouthing if Archer would be okay, Archer gave a thumbs up and watched him leave for Divination.

Snape put a fist down on Archer's table.

" Why didn't you tell me you had a cursed cauldron?" Snape asked angrily.

" I didn't want to draw attention towards me alright. I would've told you after class dad! I'm sorry if it was an inconvenience to you if I'm not shown off at all times. Also you were ignoring my raised hand!" Archer raised her voice.

" Really, would've you, or would you have waited for Wormtail himself to waltz right up to Hogwarts and kill you?" Snape replied with his voice raised.

" You think I couldn't defeat Wormtail, really, he would be easier than defeating a muggle in a duel. You always underestimate me!" Archer shouted slamming her fist down on the table as well.

" Wormtail is a dark wizard Archer, one who works for Voldemort." Snape shouted.

" Yeah, well he doesn't even have a wand anymore does he dad? You told me about how he was one of my friends rats last year, and for twelve years he stayed a rat, I wouldn't think he would have a wand with him would he?"

" Who knows, he could've gotten a new wand or is borrowing one, I don't know Archer, all I'm concerned about is your safety."

" He hasn't done magic for twelve years, he will forget many spells I could use against him, and if you were worried about my safety well then maybe you shouldn't have helped Bellatrix in the process or creating me." Archer shouted.

" I need to get to Divination now."

Snape looked at his daughter in shock, he knew that she was right, as long as she was alive, she would be in danger. Snape silently signed a note for her to not get a tardy. Archer snatched the note and ran out of the classroom, seeing a class of fifth year students trying to listen in. She threw the door open and stomped to Professor Trelawney and gave her the note and ran to her seat next to Krum. She didn't raise her hand for any questions, but she listened hard, she wasn't going to let her fathers idiocy take her studies downhill. Krum tapped Archer on the shoulder. Archer sharply veered towards him.

" What now?" Archer asked angrily.

" Vat happened?" Krum asked.

" Nothing you need to know." Archer snapped.

" Really because I think it is." Krum said.

" It is not, now shut up, I need to listen about psychic predictions using Mooncalf blood, It's not in the book." Archer said hushing Krum up.

Defense against the dark arts wasn't easy either. Professor Moody had a woman wrapped in a sheet on the floor. She was timid, asking men in particular to rescue her, but Moody silenced her with a spell.

" You may think this is your average human but it is not. This is a mermaid that has been brought on land. I advise the male population to steer clear of her, because she will still try to kill you, I had to use the drought of living death on her just to be able to bring her here in this classroom. Now this is a spell women do need to learn, even though mermaids do not attack women, but if they get in their way they will still drag you under the water. The spell I going to teach you is homoaqua repello, a spell that will make one mermaid leave, but if you are confronted with more than one mermaid, you will need the spell homoaqua repello maxima, because while you focus on one mermaid, the other one will give you a not so nice little kiss." Moody spoke creepily, but that wasn't all.

" Now, there is a blocked offed section of the black lake just for our training. I will train you under these conditions, hot water, room temperature water, water that could give you hypothermia, and in each you will do two trials, one mermaid, and then three mermaids, and I am breaking the rules by teaching you this, but you will need to learn how to wrestle a mermaid with your bare hands if you are to loose your wands. There are water suits in the closet, each one is made to fit every body, even those of animals. I hope you know your swapping spells." Mad Eye added.

Archer grabbed a green water suit and did a swapping spell which swapped her clothes with the water suit.

"Archer, Fleur, pick up the mermaid." May Eye shouted. Archer ended up carrying it because Fleur dropped it the bottom half too easily.

As soon as all were changed, Mad Eye lead them out the lake. The Durmstrang students were the only ones who didn't complain about how cold it was. They soon were at the selected part of the Black lake.

" Welcome to this lesson, half of you will be going tomorrow and half will be going the next day. Now this is how you wrestle a mermaid, which I am pretty sure Archer can demonstrate if I am not correct?"

Archer was nervous, but she nodded.

" So, this is how you wrestle a mermaid in hand to hand combat. It is impossible to wrestle more than one mermaid, if you are in that situation then you had better hope someone is with you with a wand, as they say swim with a buddy. You see this mermaid right here, you see how she has legs, well to prove that she is a mermaid you are going to have to dislocate her kneecap, and how you do that is while she is laying down, you kick one of her legs, even just lightly, at the side of the leg where the kneecap starts to curve, this will make the mermaid turn back into her true form, if she is to stay on land, then you must keep her from returning to water, in just two hours she will suffocate, but while she is still alive she will do everything in her power to kill you if you are a man, but will only squirm if you are a woman. But underwater battles are trickier, you must keep her mouth away from you at all costs, you also need to try and break her arms, which is easier than it sounds because their arms are muscular, but their bones are like those of the old. You have to punch the arm at the elbow with your strongest force and it will break, making it easier for you to break the other arm. Or if you have experience like I, you can grab both arms and break them then. But there are two ways you could go from there, firstly you could kill the mermaid by breaking the neck by twisting it, but if you want to keep it alive, you have to rip a small hole her tail fin, which is dangerous because the most powerful part of a mermaids body is her tail, so to avoid having your head knocked off by the tail, you have to kick the tail lower and lower until you can poke your finger through their delicate tail fin, which will make the mermaid surrender and they will beg for their health, if you give it to them, they will never attack you again, but only you. Watch as I show you the combat in performance." Archer said. She walked up to the mermaid and kicked her on the side of the leg, the mermaid shrieked and squirmed desperately. Archer grabbed her wand and mended the bone.

" This is land combat, an hour in expect the mermaid to ask for her health, if she cries tears allow her, if not, then refuse until she does." Archer said. Everyone nodded in amazement. Archer then carried the mermaid to the water and drew a protective wall between the other mermaids and that one. Archer put her wand in the water and took it out showing a picture of what was happening under from a side view.

" Blimey, you know that spell." Cedric said. Archer nodded.

" Yes, it is a simple spell that should be taught to first years." Archer replied. She casted the bubble head charm on herself.

" When you enter any water body with dangerous magical creatures always cast the bubble head charm. Oh Professor, please keep time." Archer said, soon after diving into the water. The mermaid looked at her and swam up to her. Archer threatened the mermaid with an underwater punch. The mermaid shrieked and charged swimming at her, Archer took both her arms at the same time an broke them both at the same time, the mermaid shrieked and tried charging at Archer but Archer kicked the mermaid in the tail down to the fin and she poked it. The mermaid begged for her health, and Archer accepted, now making the mermaid healthy again. The mermaid thanked her, and swam off. Archer swam back up.

The student's stared at her without a sound. Archer walked next to Krum.

" Timing, thirty seconds!" Moody announced. No one spoke though. Mad Eye took the class back and they got dressed back into their school clothes. Archer went off to Lunch talking to Krum.

" How did you do that?" Krum asked. Archer smiled.

" About the mermaid?" Archer asked.

" Yes! No one taught us at Durmstrang how to fight mermaids!" Krum answered. Archer smiled.

" Yes they did Krum." Archer lied laughing.

" Vey did not Archer, is there something your not telling me?"

" No, we did learn, you must have not listened or were ill." Archer said, Krum grabbed her shoulder firmly.

" I vould've learned Archer, I vant to know vat your not telling me." Krum said firmly.

" Alright, but promise not to tell anyone, try not to look like you know either. Alright, I have been given permission from the ministry to learn extra curriculum during the summer as a request from Dumbledore, I don't know why he wanted me to do it, but I'm getting afraid that I might be facing combative situations."

" Like it said in your potion." Krum added.

" Yes, exactly. I have been doing extra curriculum since magic became something I could somewhat control, I learned first year material when I was eight, I already knew third year material by the time I started my first year."

" Vy, vy vould someone vant you to know spells at such a young age?" Krum asked.

" I don't know, but as I get closer and closer to the ending of my schooling I have an awful fear that it's being directed towards combat."

" So you think they are trying to make you the perfect soldier?"

" Exactly!"

Lunch had tension within tension. Archer tried to look to see if any of the Slytherins were watching her. No one was, not Draco, not Prudence or Gertrude, no one. Archer tried not to talk the best she could, she didn't even eat. She looked to see that Dumbledore and her father were arguing, probably over her. Archer sighed and played with her fork. She wanted to scream, why now that she was at Hogwarts was she getting all of these threats, it is said that Hogwarts is one of the safest places in the wizard world. She wished that she could be back at Durmstrang, were no one would ever notice her secret or try to curse her cauldron.

George walked to her table and hugged her, she didn't hug back ,like a large limp teddy bear, except less cheery. George turned her face around, he looked her in the eyes, as if looking into her soul.

" What is wrong?" George asked. Archer hugged him tight against her. If she was able to cry, she might have done so at that moment. Archer stayed silent, when Krum mouthed to her to tell him the same thing she told him.

" It's been a long day." Archer replied. Krum grabbed his face and mouthed to her again.

" I'll tell you later." Archer whispered in George's ear. George kissed her on the cheek.

" You know, if your dad is driving you mental finally, I think everyones with you." George joked. Archer laughed.

" Yeah, I guess thats part of it." Archer said more happily.

" Wow Snape, way to be a git to your daughter. Now I want to shout that out!" George added. Archer laughed.

" Don't though." She said.

" Oh you know I will, I have wanted to really make the old bat look bad for what he's done. I want to hear the cheer of happy students that will see a downfall of Snape's evil ways." George said with great pride. Archer laughed.

" Hey Fred, come here, we have a mission of trickery in our midsts." George yelled to Gryffindor table. Fred came running.

" Hey you two lovebirds, what do you have in store?" Fred asked.

" You know how we have potions next?" George asked. Fred's face lit up.

" Has she finally gotten tired of her old bat of a dad?" Fred asked.

" Right you are Fred. So, got some good stuff in your pockets?" George asked.

" Oh, I am like a candy man for rule breakers, I got Zonko's hair vanishers, Zonko's skin dyers, ooh, I think I have just the thing for that old bat, this is a creation of our very own, Weasley scrip readers, they will make your father say what we want him to say, we have write on special parchment to make it happen, but we always carry it in our pockets." Fred said, showing everything.

" Do the lot." Archer said. Smiling.

" How will you get him to eat them?" Archer asked.

" It's as easy for us as it's easy for you to beat the evil out of a mermaid, we just put it in the tea on his desk before class." George said.

" You had better hurry, and don't get caught." Archer told them.

" We are pro's at this, it'll be alright." Fred said.

Soon lunch ended and Archer was in Transfiguration. She was anxious to hear how the trick worked. They were learning about transforming large living things into large non living things and the other way around. Archer could only think about the prank while she read. But she managed to take perfect notes, not blemishing her perfect score in the class.

The rest of her classes dragged on and on. Archer was ready to start daydreaming in Herbology. Care for Magical Creatures was a class that went a decent speed that day. When Archer was about to leave Hagrid stopped her.

" Theres somethin' you need to know, somethin' I can't tell to any o' the other students. Follow me." Hagrid said.


	9. Archer's introduction to an Acromantula

" Who goes there?" The voice spoke.

" Rubeus Hagrid, and a person I want you to be introduced too." Hagrid replied.

" Come closer Rubeus, and bring the person to me." The voice said.

" Professor Hagrid, are these Acromantula?" Archer asked.

" Yeah, they are some of the greatest creatures I've ever laid me eyes on." Hagrid answered.

" I have always wanted to meet one, they are so fascinating from what I have read." Archer replied.

" Well thats good, yer not screamin' like a lil' girl like many other people would, even Dumbledore seemed a little frazzled by 'em."

Soon they were at the entrance of the cave. The giant spider crawled out from his cave to greet them.

" Hagrid, it is great to see you, and it is great to see someone you would introduce to my colony." Aragog greeted.

" The girl must be the one all of the creatures talk about, the one who treats them like equals. Her name I unfortunately cannot remember. I would also like to know all of her name, it makes me feel more secure."

" The name is Archer, Archer Donnavera Lestrange Snape. It is an honor to be in your presence Lord Aragog." Archer said, bowing to the spider.

" You flatter me Archer, I have never been addressed as a Lord before. I think I could get used to it. But that is not what I have been wanting to talk about. My question for you is, is that have you ever met you mother?"

" Yes Lord Aragog, I have, I knew her very well, I was three when she was put in Azkaban." Archer replied.

" Poor child, losing your mother at such a young age." Aragog spoke. Archer smiled, it was not the case at all.

" This was not the case Lord Aragog, my mother was never a mother, she was only a woman who was there, trying to teach me dark magic, and if I did not so I would suffer the cruciatas curse. The last time I saw her, I was in the court room, she screamed as they dragged her off to Azkaban she shouted things to me I can't remember."

" So it was not like how my children lost my wife, Mosag. If my children had the capability for emotions they would be like you if you had a real mother, crying, but since they are not until and older age they did her one last courtesy, eating her body." Aragog said, his voice growing soft once he spoke of Mosag.

" I am sorry for the loss of your wife, it must have been devastating."

" Yes, it was, I was ashamed of my children for eating her. Some should be able to feel emotions by now, but they must ignore it."

" Reminds me of my mother."

" Come here Archer, I must show you something." Aragog said. Archer walked slowly to the giant spider.

" Walk into the cave, you will find something that is a bright green, it will stand out, grab it please."

Archer walked into the cave and immediately saw the thing Aragog was talking about. It looked as if it were some sort of potion from a distance, but it was no potion she has ever seen. She walked out with the small bottle in her hands.

" What is this Lord Aragog?"

" It is a potion called arachnius tranfigurate. This potion is made out Acromantula venom and blood. This potion only requires one drop to take effect. One drop will signal the rest of the bottle to turn into the potion that the drinker wants, you can make complicated potions like polyjuice potion in second, you only need a drop to make that potion take full effect as well. After several hours the potion will return to it's original state. I have never given this potion to anyone, many have tried to kill me to acquire it, but lets say they ended up as a nice supper for my colony."

" Thank you." Archer said.

" You deserve it Archer, you will need it." Aragog replied.

" Sorry Aragog, but Archer's gotta get to one o' her classes now, I've been keepin' Professor Binns waitin' a lil' too long." Hagrid said.

" Very well, goodbye Hagrid, goodbye Archer." Aragog spoke. The two were walking out of the forest.

" Aragog is a very understanding creature isn't he?" Archer asked.

" Oh very, more than most Acromantula." Hagrid replied. He gave her a signed note and Archer ran to her class, which was ten minuets until being over when she walked in. Everyone looked shock at her appearance, She sat down at her desk without a word. She speedily copied the assigned notes, it looked sloppy but was still legible enough to read.

Astronomy was interesting, there were several meteor showers that they got to look at from the astronomy tower. Archer could've never looked happier, it was sunset, meteors were falling, it was the most beautiful thing she saw. Archer couldn't take the smile off her face she felt happy, like the meteor showers came down to make her happy.

Dinner was even better. Archer saw Snape with bright yellow hair and pink skin. She ran to George and hugged him.

" What did you get him to say?" Archer asked.

" Many things, first, five thousand points to Gryffindor. We also got him to say that he fancies Mad Eye Moody. Then we got him to say that he can't wash his hair because then he will lose his little bug friends. Then we got him to say that potions class was dismissed way early and we got to party while we had Snape sing the Hogwarts song." George said. Archer started laughing like there was no tomorrow.

" That's brilliant! Thank you. This just makes me better." Archer said.

" Oh that's not all Lady Durmstrang. We put ground up head enlargers in his tea leaves, we think the larger the ego, the larger the head." Fred said.

" Oh no, that will make his head larger than Hogwarts." George said.

" Oh my, imagine my cousin Malfoy on one of those, his head would be twice as big as my dads." Archer said.

" Probably. The little git" Fred said.

" Yeah, the little git always causes trouble." George added.

" Archer!" Krum yelled, running to Gryffindor table.

" What is it?" Archer asked.

" The second task, it's only in three weeks." Krum said. Archer was shocked, so were the other Gryffindors.

" That's impossible, it was scheduled in March. Are you sure?" Archer asked.

" Yes, all of the champions got letters." Krum answered.

" You won't be ready, that means the strategy won't work, we won't have time."

" I know, what am I going to do?"

" Wait, I have an idea, I'll tell you in the common room."

" Thank you, what would I ever do without you." Krum said. Archer smiled and put her hand on Krum's shoulder and shook it.

" It's what best friends are for. Don't forget it either." Archer replied.

Krum left and George looked at Archer oddly.

" Do you fancy Krum?" George asked. Archer laughed at his silly thought. She put her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes.

" George, Krum has been my best friend since we were eleven. Though I have loved you since the first time you made me laugh with you, when I was laughing at you, you and your twin brother were trying to trick magic that can't be tricked, and you grew those awful beards." Archer said. George smiled.

" Sorry, it just seems that I've known you for all of my life." George apologized.

" It's alright, it happens." Archer said smiling.

Later in the common room Archer and Krum were doing their Transfiguration extra credit notes on why you cannot transform anything into food, which were complicated, they had to separate theories, myths, and fact.

" So the main principal in the fact category is that while non-living objects can transform themselves to replicate cells, it would be too complex to change living or non living into food because that would mean there would be too much of an indirect structure the food could be, such as changing a pin into a steak, you would have to do extra classification, is it raw, or is it burnt, which extra classification is impossible because our minds are not capable of producing something that specific. There is also no spell capable of making our minds capable because we are incapable to produce such a spell. Wow, does this make sense to you, because I have the basic concept, but that is not what Professor McGonagall wants, she wants a great, deep, odder concept of this magical stopper." Archer said, she dropped her quill and slouched.

" I also have the basic idea, but vat more is there to it?" Krum asked. Archer then came up with a theory.

" What if the concept is not in the book, what if it's logic, we have to find a logical clue in the text and then we will have the answer." Archer sharing her theory.

" Thats the best thing I've heard so far." Krum said. Archer looked sternly at the text, she then noticed something that caught her attention.

_There is no spell that could broaden the amount of the brain that we use, because we would not know what else we are trying to access, only in the dead of sleep we know the rest of our brain, but that is when we are unaware of the outside world, because to comprehend the outside world you need to have a controlled area in your brain._

" Wait, so in awareness of a world outside our brains are limited to be able to comprehend it, but in the dead of sleep, we can, we can do anything if we had the minds from our deep slumber, so that means if you had a wand, and the dreaming will, you could actually cast that spell on yourself, you would be able to see the world for what it truly is." Archer said.

" That has to be it, it has to be. It makes sense too. Vy no one has ever looked at this from this stand point I don't know!" Krum said standing up and pacing around the common room. Archer and Krum scribbled what Archer came up with in their note, hoping that it would be enough for Professor McGonagall.

" Now all we need to figure out is how I am going to be able to participate in the next task." Krum said. Archer smiled.

" I have the perfect idea. We will not use the bubble head charm." Archer said.

" Are you mad Archer?" Krum asked shocked. Archer just merely smiled up at her friend and laughed.

" While others will use the bubble head charm they will be able to breathe, but they will still swim at human speeds, which are slower than my plan. I want you to transfigure yourself into a shark."

" Vy a shark?" Krum asked.

" Because, a shark is many times faster in the water than a human, also you will be more intimidating." Archer replied.

" That is actually not a bad idea." Krum replied.

" Great just use the spell morphus galeos. I need to get a start on my potions essay." Archer said. She put her transfiguration notes in her book then got out her potions book. She had to describe the harmful effects of Veritaserum used on creature's other than humans. There have been cases of Veritaserum usages on house elves resulted in many eye problem, one event even described a juvenile house elf was interrogated with Veritaserum and it's eyes blew up in their sockets. Archer finished half of her essay, she worked on it into the dark hours of the morning.

As the weeks flew by several events occurred. Archer visited Aragog every night after supper to have meetings about Acromantula secrets Aragog trusted her with. Secrets like how to calm an enraged Acromantula with good singing, also a trade secret is how to win over the hearts of the emotionless Acromantula, which was done by singing as well.

Also Fred and George Weasley had been pranking Snape more and more to the point Snape gave all of their class detention for either being the culprit, or not revealing the culprit to him. Snape had an itching feeling it was the Weasley twins though, but he had no proof. Soon a Slytherin named Marcus Quinton reported Fred and George to Snape, and the two served two weeks of detention.


	10. The Second task

Today was the day of the second task already. Krum was ready, he had practiced the spell Archer taught him on his potions textbook ( for it was his least favorite, since Snape was always trying to find a way to give him a detention.)

Archer told Krum that if he smells rotting fish, he's on the wrong trail, if he smells a sweet smell which would be almost worth drowning to keep smelling, that he was on the right track.

Archer watched with the Durmstrang students from the docks. She looked to see Karkaroff whispering something into Krum's ear. At least Krum knew not to listen, because Karkaroff had no clue what he was talking about.

" Welcome to the second task, there are four treasures at the bottom of the Black Lake, each one is for each champion, you have to stay fully submerged underwater for an hour, and one hour only to find these treasures, if you fail, the mermaids will not likely give up their prize without a fight, and it will bring great sorrow to you." Dumbledore shouted. There was a loud applause.

" Mr. Filch, the canon please."

Soon after the canon fired and the champions dove into the water, all Archer could do now was wait.

Within twenty minuets Fleur surfaced, from what Archer could hear from the chatting Beauxbaton's was because of grindylows.

Archer was getting more and more anxious, why wasn't Krum back yet, with his speeds he should have been back already. The clock ticked on and on, with each minuet passing Archer grew more anxious.

Soon after someone had emerged from the water, but it wasn't Krum. It was Cedric Diggory, with Cho Chang. Archer gasped, these treasures weren't objects, these were people. Archer was compelled to dive into the water and rescue Fleur's treasure, but knew she couldn't. Soon after Krum surfaced with Hermione. Archer helped the two up and ran to get them towels.

" Krum, what happened?" Archer asked.

" I could only transfigure my head to become like a sharks, I don't know why it didn't take full effect." Krum answered.

" Well at least you'll be alive, unlike Fleur's treasure." Archer said.

The clock was close to the end of the hour. Soon at the chime of the new hour, Ron Weasley and Fleur's younger sister, Gabrielle, surface, but there was no Harry. Archer stood against the railing, did Harry trade his life for Gabrielle's?

He did not. He came shooting like a missile to the surface. Archer sighed in relief. She didn't have to go on a rescue mission after all.

The results were in. Cedric had won, but there was a twist. Krum had only gotten third because of Harry's determination to save all of the treasures, if he hadn't had the determination he would've been first, so Harry ended up getting second place. Archer was still proud of Krum, not as angered like she was at the first task. Karkaroff was disappointed with him and shouted at him. Archer intervened.

" Stop it Karkaroff." Archer shouted. Karkaroff looked at Archer angrily.

" Go to your common room you little git!" Karkaroff shouted at her.

" No, treat your student's with a little more respect now and then. Also, if Krum were to follow your advice he probably would have been gone with the mermaids!" Archer shouted back.

" Don't you tell me how to treat my students! You are just like your-"

" Got something to say Karkaroff?" Said a familiar voice, the voice of Snape. Karkaroff veered sharply at Snape.

" Stay out of this Severus." Karkaroff spat.

" I think I'll stay here and watch how you treat your students." Snape replied sarcastically.

" The only reason your here is because your daughter wouldn't be able to hear what I was about to say, and we can't hurt her poor, pretty little ears? Can we Severus?" Karkaroff schmoozed.

" It's alright dad, I want to hear it. Go on Karkaroff spit it out." Archer spat in Karkaroff's face.

" You are just like your death eater mother." Karkaroff said. Archer laughed.

" If I was anything like my mother, you would have been dead a long time ago. Oh I wouldn't be talking about death eaters like it's a curse Karkaroff, I know you have a certain mark on your left arm." Archer said smiling. She left in the boat Krum and Hermione left in.

" How did you live through that, I though Karkaroff vould give you detention for the rest of the year." Krum asked.

" Oh he couldn't do anything to me though, especially not with my dad watching him like a hawk." Archer replied.

" Karkaroff seems nasty, from what I've seen him do and what I've heard about him." Hermione said.

" Oh, you probably have seen nothing yet. Hear this, he made the students steer the ship during our voyage to Hogwarts. But there is much, much more, I could write many essays about it." Archer replied.

" My, I can't imagine what the teachers are like then." Hermione said shocked.

" Oh the teachers are much better, but think of this, the potions teacher at Durmstrang, makes my dad's strictest look like a helpless kitten." Archer said. Hermione's jaw dropped.

" Is that legal?"

" Durmstrang breaks many laws Hermione, but the ministry has left us be."

" My, thats awful."

" This year has been brilliant, the Durmstrang teachers hate me because I outdid the men in many things." Archer replied.

After Krum and Archer got back to the castle the two sat in their common room. All of the Durmstrang students were eager to punch Karkaroff in the face. But all of them decided that it would do no one any good and lived their lives just like normal.

Archer was happy to see that all was well. She and her father stopped fighting. That Krum was doing better than Fleur in the Triwizard Tournament at least. Her grades were still perfect, which she also got the extra credit on her transfiguration notes that she helped Krum decode. Aragog had finished his tests with her to see if she was trustworthy, Archer being unaware that those were tests for her trust. Karkaroff was treating her a small bit better, thanks to Snape. Archer also was excited because Durmstrang exams were coming up. Archer studied as hard as she could, going into the dark hours of the morning every night. When she wasn't studying during the weekend she spend lots of her time with George Weasley.


	11. When secrets spill

Archer and George looked out at the black lake hand in hand. Archer for the first time in a few months saw the squid emerge from the waters. Archer and George rode the squid through the lake, the mermaid who Archer defeated waved to her. Archer waved back. Once they were back on shore, the two walked hand in hand to the Whomping Willow. George jinxed it so make the thrusting branches stop. The two walked into the Shrieking Shack and took a look around.

" Do you think that the legends are true?" Archer asked.

" Oh, no. Every Hogwarts student knows why theres a Shrieking Shack. See our defense against the dark arts teacher last year, Professor Remus Lupin is a werewolf. Dumbledore allowed Lupin to attend Hogwarts, but this was before wolfbane potion, so Lupin needed a place to transform, so the shrieking shack guarded by the Whomping Willow was what the staff came up with." George answered.

" Interesting." Archer said.

" There's more to it. Last year also, when Sirius Black escaped, he and Lupin were in this very room I hear, so were Harry, Ron, and Hermione, they were trying to kill my brothers rat because he was Peter Pettigrew. It was Pettigrew who should have been in Azkaban, he just framed Sirius."

" Sirius Black, he's my first cousin. He was disowned." Archer said.

" He's also Harry's godfather, he's in hiding somewhere, I'm not sure, but I hope no one catches him."

" Yes, I would love to meet, him, any enemy of my mothers is friend of mine." Archer strongly stated.

" Many people would agree with you on that Archer." George said.

" When I was learning about Boggarts in my first year at Durmstrang, I was ready, my wand was at the ready. But I wasn't ready for what would appear. It was my mother. I screamed, I felt like running, but I stood my ground. The moment I screamed Riddikulus was one of the most powerful moments in my life. I transformed my mother into a lioness who came up to me and wanted me to pet her. This is probably the reason my patronus is a lioness, that memory is also what probably powers my patronus also." Archer said, she admitted this to no one but the Durmstrang students, though they all saw Archer's finest moments.

" I have noticed something about you. You are driven by love, and it's not just the kind of love we share, but it's the unselfish love you have for people you care about, even people you don't know, it's not even just people either. I can't put it into words that won't sound like blabbering." George said.

" I think I know what your talking about George, everyone with a soul has that love, sometimes it doesn't show itself often." Archer said.

" You are not lacking in that love what so ever, it's one of the many things that makes you special Archer. It's one of the many things I love about you." George said. Archer smiled and hugged George.

" Not only do you have a gift for humor, but you have a gift of not just being my lover, but my friend as well." Archer said.

George and Archer stayed in each others arms looking at the Whomping Willow until sunset. George and Archer walked into dinner with smiles on their faces. Which was stopped by Draco.

" Archer, need to talk to you." Draco said.

" No!" George said. Archer elbowed him.

" He's my little cousin George, let me talk to him!" Archer shouted. She followed Malfoy outside the great hall.

" Archer, why are you talking to blood traitors and mudbloods?" Draco asked. Archer, angrily smacked Draco in the face.

" First of all, never use the word mudblood, it doesn't make you look more superior or more intelligent. Second of all, you know I have never judged someone by their blood status, you know I hate all of this blood purity nonsense." Archer whispered, grabbing her cousin by his ear and pulling it. She walked angrily back to her table at dinner. She sat furiously next to Krum.

" My cousin is a little git." Archer said.

" Vy?" Krum asked.

" He pretty much is now obsessed with blood status now. I hate it. I wish purebloods weren't snobs about it, like Karkaroff, he won't let muggle borns into Durmstrang because of his stupid blood purity belief." Archer said. If there was anything that bothered Archer it was people who believed in blood purity.

" I'm sorry." Krum said.

" It was bound to happen, his father is a death eater." Archer replied sadly.

" Don't you mean vas?" Krum asked.

" Once a death eater, always a death eater." Archer said.

" Viktor, have you ever noticed why I don't expose my lower arms?" Archer asked.

" Yes, I have alvays meant to ask you." Krum said. Soon after Archer started pulling her left sleeve up and it revealed the dark mark.

" Your a death eater!" Krum whispered so no one could hear.

" Since I was an infant." Archer said.

" Lets just say that my mother was very intent on making sure my loyalties lay with the dark lord." Archer said.

" Could have that been how Vormtail was able to sent you that message in the potion?" Krum asked.

" No, the marks can only message another mark, see my mark, its growing darker, which is not a good sign at all. When Voldemort lost power you could barley see the mark, it was almost invisible. But once I started to attend Durmstrang the mark started to grow darker, not by much, but it was noticeable, each year gone by and the mark has gotten darker and darker." Archer said.

" Is there anyway you can get rid of it?" Krum asked.

" Chopping my arm off." Archer said.

" Wow, that doesn't seem great."

" Well you could grow back your arm after, but its tricky. Should only be performed by medical professionals who know what their doing." Archer said.

" What's it like, carrying the mark?" Krum asked.

" Its not pleasant. When the mark started growing darker, I swore I would get feelings that didn't belong to me, like madness, desperation, and depression. I think I get those feeling from the death eaters in Azkaban." Archer said.

Archer was doing better, getting that off her chest. She had never told anyone about her mark, she was always ashamed of it. She spent many days and nights trying to get rid of the mark, ever since her mark got darker she tried every spell, nothing worked. Archer tried not to focus on it, if she dwelled over a flaw that small, she would become as mental as Bellatrix.


	12. What is real, and what is not

It was now April 14th, the day of Durmstrang's D.E.F.G.O.D.S. ( Determination Exams For Graduation Of Durmstrang Students) exams. The Durmstrangs were sitting silently in the Great Hall doing their written exams. Archer was having an easy time of it, she studied for a very long time.

Archer was answering a question that required a written explanation. The question was about why the percentage of hostile water creatures was more than land creatures or sky creatures. Archer answered like it was the easiest question.

Water Creatures have always had a larger percentage of hostile creatures than land creatures because land creatures have gotten used to human ways on their lands, some species even making friendships with humans like dogs, cats, and owls. But humans are not water creatures, so their appearance is not welcomed by the other creatures who have not been familiarized with humans. Also it bothers them that since humans have nothing to help them be more adapted to the water, such as fins or gills, yet they are swimming in water and most of these water creatures would die on land because they were not adapted. Since this imbalance of fairness the water creatures make sure humans have suffrage in the water like they do on land, but if a human defeats these creatures, the creature is respectful to that particular human, and the human can swim as much as it likes in the defeated creatures habitat, it will even defend the human if attacked by another creature.

Archer finished within three hours, allowing for her to finish her Saturday worrying about her test score. She decided to spend some time alone at the lake, to think about her future, her mark was very dark, almost as dark as a mark would be while Voldemort was in power. Archer was ready to chop off her arm and say the Whomping Willow took it off. She was with Lei the giant squid.

" Lei, I need to find a way to separate myself from this mark, but I don't know how." Archer said stroking the squids tentacles. Lei looked at her with that giant eye, it showed sympathy, as if the squid could understand her. Lei took one of her tentacles and drew in the dirt on the shore. Archer was curious as to what the squid was doing. She finally read the simple, but powerful advice.

**Use it against your enemies.**

Archer stared at Lei in amazement. She hugged her tentacle, muttering thank you many times. Archer ran back to Hogwarts. She had to talk to her father, it was the only way they could form a plan.

She ran to her fathers office, shoving past Prudence and Gertrude's group on the way. She ran to the potions room. Snape was brewing a potion, he was shocked by her appearance.

" Dad, I need to see your mark." Archer said. Snape looked at her shocked, but he approached her and pulled his left sleeve up, his mark was dark too. Archer pulled her sleeve up too.

" It's not just mine then." Snape said.

" I figured. He's coming back, its too obvious. We need to alert the ministry." Archer blurted.

" No, they will have us thrown in Azkaban!" Snape said.

" True. I can show them, I've had it since infancy, I have a clean record. I can convince them that the dark lord will return." Archer said.

" Archer, do you think Fudge will believe you? His response would be throw you in Azkaban, no trial. We need to remove it off your arm." Snape replied.

" No, I need to use it against my enemies."

Snape looked at his daughter like she was a lunatic.

" What are you talking about?" Snape asked.

" It's the best advice I could have gotten-"

" It is not, you could get yourself killed."

" IT'S ADVICE I GOT FROM THE SQUID!" Archer bellowed. Snape looked at his daughter, she had never before yelled at him like that before, it was obviously important.

" How is that important, it sounds foolish."

" It's not, advice from the giant squid is the best advice you can get, that is why we have a squid in the lake in the first place." Archer said.

" Really?" Snape asked.

" Yes! You should know these things dad, Merlin's beard your a staff member here!" Archer panted.

Soon the door flew open and hit the stone wall with a bang. Igor Karkaroff entered angrily. Karkaroff was shocked to see Archer there. He gave her a deep glare.

" What is she doing here?" Karkaroff asked angrily.

" She is now part of this!" Snape shouted. Karkaroff backed up in fear. Archer showed her headmaster the mark. He jumped.

" She's a death eater!" Karkaroff said shocked pointing at her mark. Archer rolled her eyes and laughed.

" Did you think Bellatrix would have waited the sixteen years for Archer to obtain the dark mark?" Snape asked sarcastically. Karkaroff looked read to start crying.

" But its impossible for her to have the mark." Karkaroff stuttered. Snape even laughed a bit.

" Well take a good look, do I have a mark or not?" Archer spat. Karkaroff glared at her.

" So, I need to know, what are we going to do?" Karkaroff said, pulling up his left sleeve.

" I don't think I can trust you Karkaroff." Archer sneered, giving Karkaroff the evil eye.

" Archer, he needs to know this." Snape said.

" No he doesn't, I have learned never trusted him the hard way, why start now?" Archer replied sharply.

" Igor, the Dark lord is sure to rise again, the rest we will not tell you." Snape said. Karkaroff turned around and stomped out of the room cursing under his breath. Archer spat on the spot he stood.

" I regret ever letting you be a student in a school run by that idiot." Snape. Archer laughed. She looked up at her father and smiled.

" Don't be, its part of my destiny." Archer said.

" In fact I loved Durmstrang, I made some great friends there. I have grown stronger as a witch. I have learned that Hogwarts students wouldn't survive one day in Durmstrang."

" Destiny?" Snape asked.

" It's obvious. Extra summer curriculum, the fact I went to Durmstrang, the advice from the squid, my views on issues today, the fact I am related to both followers and fighters of Voldemort. Dad, When the dark lord rises again, I know where I will have to be. With the Order of the Phoenix. I was meant to fight against him." Archer spoke.

" So you did end up finding out." Snape said.

" Yes, I was meant to." Archer said. Snape looked at his daughter with sad eyes. He put his hand on Archer's shoulder and said.

" Where did that three year old girl go the night Lily died?" Archer smiled, she respected her father even more now, he was finally not letting his protectiveness get the best of him.

" Your looking at her dad."

Afterwards Archer sat on top of the Astronomy tower and drew the view she had on a piece of spare parchment. The sun was setting and there were Threstals flying in the air, even though it reminded Archer of one of her friends dying when she was three, her friend was named Crystal Jefferson, she was a muggle born girl who lived down the street and while Archer was living with Snape the two girls played and did magic, this was discovered by Bellatrix, who soon killed Crystal and her family right in front of Archer, who later got the cruciatas curse for socializing with a muggle born. Archer never forgot Crystal, wishing that Crystal could attend Durmstrang with her, but would probably have to attend Hogwarts. Archer finished her drawing, she drew her and an imagination of Crystal at age seventeen, on Threstals circling the Black Lake and the Forbidden Forest.

Archer was at supper with George, she kept quiet in the comfort of his arm around her waist. She put her head on his shoulder and stared into space. She listened as people laughed, as people lived their lives without fear, as they weren't feeling a mad insanity in their brains because of a mark of their arm.

George noticed Archer's quietness, he was frightened for her, she was barley eating, she had noticeable bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, and she had a crazed look in her eyes, a look that reminded him of her mothers. Archer's fingernails were digging into his skin, he didn't even bother telling her to stop.

Archer's nails had grown sharp, she dug into her boyfriends skin, she needed to know that she wasn't hallucinating a great world while she was in a darker one, she needed to feel something that was real, something she could prove was real, and that was her boyfriends body.

After supper George caught up to her and started talking.

" Are you okay?" George asked, the crazed look in Archer's eyes was leaving her beautiful face, but she still didn't have the warmth in her eyes and skin, she was beginning to resemble her parents more and more.

" Yes, I'm fine." Archer lied.

" Come, theres somewhere I want you to see." George said taking Archer by the hand. Archer gave his hand a death grip as the two walked along the corridors until George came to a small old room that Archer never noticed. George opened the door for Archer and she walked in and took a good look around. The floors and walls were made of hard, black marble, and the ceiling was bewitched to portray a whirlpool, which gave light to the room. Archer never remembered this room at all in Hogwarts a History

" What is this room?" Archer asked.

" This is the Saxton room, it was the first room built in the castle. Cherished by the founders, they kept the room secret from the students, in the early days anyone who found the room was rewarded, and I found the room in my second year, I was about to place dungbombs in Snape's office when I noticed the room, and I rediscovered it. I figured you would like it too." George said taking Archer's hand.

" So in a way it is like the room of requirement except for that it doesn't present anything you need?" Archer asked. George moved a strand of hair behind he ear and whispered so close to her ear it felt like he was touching it.

" Sometimes, you have all you need already."

Archer hummed and turned to George and stroked his face with her hand. She then kissed George ferociously, she pressed George as close to her as she was able to. George was taking in fistfuls of Archer's undid hair. George sat on the floor, with Archer still clenched on him. Archer pushed the lower half of her body closer to George's lower half of his body, causing George to hum lowly. Archer sighed as George put his hand in her back pocket, while his hand stroked her neck and back.

George then fluttered kisses down to her neck as Archer kissed his forehead. The two stopped kissing and the two were in each others arms.

" George, thank you. I needed this." Archer spoke.

" Your welcome, is your dad being a banshee again?" George asked.

" No, its more than that, I would rather not talk about it." Archer answered, even though she wanted to tell George, she was scared that he would hate her if she did.

" Yeah this room is brilliant, no teacher would think of this room as a place to go looking for anyone."

" Yeah, its like Hogwarts wants the students to be able to be human beings somewhere." Archer said.

" True, it's also a place I like to experiment for new products for Fred and I to give away and use."

" There are so many uses for this place, I wonder how many people used this room for snogging?"

" Oh I'm surprised they didn't change the name of the room, the first time I found it, I found a pair of socks that looked at least four hundred years old. But yeah, this is the perfect snogging place, no teacher would ever find out about this room." George said.

" Oh really?" Said a frightfully familiar voice. George and Archer jumped, Archer turned around to see her father standing at the door. _Shit_ Archer thought to herself. She and George stood up immediately, giving each other a little distance, Archer was probably going to receive a detention for this. Snape strode towards them with an angry look on his face.

" Weasley, fifty points from Gryffindor for not being in your common room this late at night and for inappropriate displays of affection." Snape snarled, soon sharply veering at his daughter.

" I am extremely disappointed in you Archer, your headmaster will be informed of this. For this I am going to give each of you detentions for a week."

Archer and George were braced for it. They walked out of the Saxon room hand in hand just to annoy him.

" Five points from Gryffindor." Snape yelled. Archer turned to her dad and gave him a nasty look.

" Oh can it dad." Archer snapped. Snape didn't answer, but it still shocked him. Archer let go of George's hand and ran back to her common room. The next seven days were going to be awful.


	13. Detentions, rats, and Dumbledore

Archer was ready to go to her first detention in Hogwarts, which was at nine o' clock at night. Archer walked with George, not daring to touch each other if Snape tried to catch them for something else. The two calmly walked into the potions classroom. Snape was standing right in front of them when they opened the door.

" Sit down at the desks you would usually sit at." Snape snarled. Archer and George kept their heads down, walking the their usual spots, which surprisingly were right next to each other, which made Snape bite his lip in frustration. Archer and George looked at each other happily.

" Your detentions will involve brewing lots of aquasalvatia. I am required to teach the fifth years how to make the drought of nightmares, which like pseudoexcurias is a potion that can kill if something goes wrong, so I will need one hundred and twenty three flasks of aquasalvatia by the end of this week."

Archer didn't think this detention was so bad, detentions in Durmstrang were like getting beaten up, first you did anything the teacher asked of you, then in general many of the teachers took pleasure of beating their students, one reason Archer avoided detention at all costs.

Archer gathered the ingredients from Snape's storage room while George found a few flasks. Archer began brewing the potion, she and George talked while Snape had to leave for a staff meeting related to the Triwizard tournament.

" This isn't so bad. It's nice actually." Archer said while stirring her cauldron. George looked at her like she was mental. Archer just smiled.

" Really?" George asked at he finishing the thirteenth flask.

" Are you kidding me, this is like playtime compared to Durmstrang detentions, you do whatever the teacher wants you to do, even if it can kill you, and then teachers generally beat the rebel out of you." Archer said, looking at George's wide eyed face.

" That's not right." George said, his eyes wide with astonishment. Archer laughed to herself as she finished the fourteenth flask.

" Nothing is right anymore, well, nothing right ever happened at Durmstrang, believe me. I have plenty of scars all over my body." Archer spoke raising her right arm sleeve, showing many scars the feathered her arm.

" That is mental, its illegal!" George said. Archer laughed. She looked at George sweetly, she soon hugged him.

" You get so annoyingly adorable when your concerned about me it makes me want to throw up." Archer said, George laughed.

" Thank you, that boosted my self esteem." George said.

" Well I meant too, mission complete." Archer said with a joking smile.

" All we have to do is finish the rest of this stupid potion." Archer groaned. She then thought of something.

" What am I thinking, I'm a witch aren't I?" Archer shouted and pulled out her wand.

" _Mulplict doel honderd en negen_." Archer spoke out making the flasks multiply at a rapid rate, Archer and George's desks were covered in flasks of aquasalvatia which were stacking one on top of the other.

Snape had just walked into the room and backed up a few steps at the sight of the tower of flasks. Archer smiled at her father.

" Done." She simply said smirking. Her father gave her a long, blank stare and then finally cleared his throat and said.

" You may leave now..." He said pausing. Archer ran out with George and then turned sharply at the first corner they could find. Soon snogging each other. Archer gasped slightly as George lifted up her thighs so he was carrying her. Archer held onto George with all of her Durmstrang power, hoping she wasn't hurting him.

She broke from the kiss and George put her down, she had heard something.

" Go to your common room, don't ask questions just do it!" Archer alerted him snappily. He gave her a strange look but he wandered off the the direction of Gryffindor common room.

She pulled out her wand and started investigating. She then saw a rat walk down the hall, but was acting odd for a rat. This rat wasn't scurrying away from her, it was bravely running up to her. It could only mean one thing, Wormtail.

Archer raised her wand and performed a charm to reveal his true form. Sure enough the rat grew much larger and Archer was staring right into Wormtail's cold, rat like eyes. Archer did a body bind curse on him.

" What are you doing here!" Archer barked angrily at him, with the tip of her wand aiming between his eyes.

" You never stopped being a blood traitor, therefore, you must die." He weakly answered. Archer glared at him and turned her back on him. Which almost resulted in her death because he had pulled out a wand and casted the killing curse at her, missing Archer by just inches. She was in a duel with him, so Archer's father was right, he was still somewhat powerful.

" Blood purity is a bunch of bull, who should give a damn weather someone was born from a muggle family, they have wizard blood in them anyways!" Archer shouted angrily at him.

But Wormtail transfigured himself into a rat an vanished before Archer could destroy him once an for all. She stamped her foot and ran back to the potions classroom. She barged in. Making Snape startled and jump out of his seat.

" Wormtail paid me a little visit!" Archer shouted angrily.

" And the son of a bitch traitor escaped!" Archer shouted soon afterwards. Archer then kicked a chair across the classroom.

" I let that weak creep escape. I might as well have saved the assholes life! I'm weak!"

Archer pounded her hand on a desk as, her father watched her silently, he had never seen Archer this angry before. He calmly approached her.

" Archer, look at me, you are not weak!" Snape told his frustrated daughter.

Archer glared at him for a moment.

" Then how come I was able to let Wormtail, the weakest of the bunch, escape?" Archer snarled at her father.

" Any outcome is possible." Her father whispered. Archer glared at him once again.

" I would rather be defeated by a muggle. God what will Karkaroff say to this, I will give him yet another reason to laugh at me. Damn it, I am so pissed off!" Archer shouted, soon storming out of Snape's office cursing herself.

She ran down the corridors until she came to the room of requirement. She entered her common room and slumped down on the bed and fell asleep, only having dreams of her weakness.

Saturday Archer woke up early, around four in the morning. She walked to Krums bed and shook him vigorously.

" Viktor, wake up!" Archer shouted, soon flipping Krum off the bed so he landed with a thud.

" Vat vas that for?" Krum complained rubbing his head. Archer stood him up.

" I need dueling practice." Archer demanded. Krum groaned and sat down on the bed.

" This early in the morning?" Krum asked. Archer nodded and threw Krum his robes and wand.

" Yes, last night Wormtail paid me a visit and he was able to escape, I've grown soft here Krum, I was right all along. I need to duel, then I need to stay away from George for the weekend, well as much as possible."

" Now get dressed, meet me at the Whomping willow, and don't fall back asleep."

Krum groaned once again while Archer left. She practically was breaking the rules, but she already had five more detentions left with her father, it wouldn't matter too much. She ran quietly down the corridors, avoiding to be caught by Filch or his awful cat, Mrs. Norris. She kept her light low as she passed portraits and ghosts.

But her effort was close to fail. All of a sudden Archer spotted the last thing a rule breaker would want to see. Peeves.

Peeves started flying around in loops and corkscrews.

" Ah. Lady of the Durmstrang brutes out so early in the wee morning aren't we?" Peeves sniggered and then paused.

" Oh my, when should I tell your daddy about this?"

Archer then pulled out her wand and pointed it at Peeves.

" _Polterdomare!_" Archer shouted.

Archer watched as the spell whizzed around and hit Peeves. He flew back a couple feet and then finally was able to stop himself. He shook his head around and floated back to Archer.

" I am extremely apologetic for the disrespectful and possibly annoying actions I made against you." Peeves begged at Archer. Archer simply smiled at the Poltergeist.

" I forgive you. After all, your a Poltergeist." Archer spoke. She immediately walked off to the Whomping willow. After she exited the castle she admired the sliver of the sunlight that started to appear from behind the hills. She stood by the Whomping willow, happy to see within a brief amount of time Krum stagger tiredly next to where she stood.

" Its a wonderful view isn't it?" Archer asked Krum.

" It is. Now vat is the purpose of this duel training?" Krum spoke groggily. Archer shot him a glare.

" I told you this morning. Wormtail in a weird way defeated me, proving I was right at the beginning of the year about loosening up my strict control over myself." Archer snapped back at him, then elbowing him in the ribs, giving him an awful scowl.

" Right. Sorry, vaking up at four in the morning is just not health." Krum complained. Archer elbowed him again.

" Focus! Your the only worthy opponent, since I know Poliakoff is much less powerful than you, and none of the staff members would ever agree to it!" Archer shouted at Krum.

Archer then heard a rustle in the leaves. She pulled out her wand and put her back to Krum's back as they started to circle around with their wand s at the ready. Archer casted a silent _Homenum Revelio_, and it revealed Dumbledore.

" Headmaster Dumbledore." Archer and Krum spoke around the same time lowering their wands and stood up straight and next to each other.

" Lovely morning isn't it? A bit early for many but I prefer to live the life I've got left. Archer, I admire your desire to become stronger as a witch. But there is no need for you to have to wake up Krum so early." Dumbledore spoke to the two Durmstrang students. Archer lowered her head in shame.

" I apologize Headmaster." Archer spoke in a saddened tone.

" No need to be sorry Archer. I find it very wise." Dumbledore replied, nodding his head as he spoke.

" Thank you Headmaster, should ve be off to our common room now?" Krum asked impatiently, wanting to catch up on some more sleep. Dumbledore laughed.

" Mr. Krum, you may leave for your common room. Archer, I will need to speak with you though on the other hand." Dumbledore responded to Krum.

Dumbledore waited to speak to Archer until Krum was out of sight.

" What is it you wish to tell me Headmaster?" Archer asked turning towards Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked back and smiled.

" Just to ask a few questions thats all."

Archer just nodded for him to continue on.

" First question I might ask is, why did you not ask your father to help with your dueling, I would personally think you would prefer to duel someone with much more strength than a student?" Dumbledore asked. Archer bit her lip and replied.

" Isn't it obvious Headmaster? My father would never shoot any sort of unforgivable curse for me to block. He's such a worry wart when it comes to my safety." Archer spoke.

" Next question. Is the name Lily Evans familiar to you?"

Archer got wide eyed and stared at Dumbledore.

" You mean the woman my father would do anything for, even kill me for? Yes I am all but too familiar with that name. The only people I applaud Voldemort killing are James and Lily because those two ruined my fathers life. One stabbed him in the mind, and one stabbed him in the heart, one million times." Archer spoke harshly, stamping her foot.

" I would disagree with you on your father being able to kill you for Lily. Over the Christmas holiday, your father and I had meetings, and he said these exact words. _I will never betray my daughter, __I would rather see Lily Potter die a hundred times_." Dumbledore spoke. Archer turned to him in awe.

" He really said that?" Archer asked.

" Of course he did, how could you doubt him to say that." Dumbledore raised his voice in slight disgust.

" Oh, believe me. I think the summer before my fifth year, I was fighting with him about taking a course in my extra curriculum, it was fairly dangerous. But we were screaming at the top of our lungs at each other, we even had our wands at the ready. Thats when he said the worst thing anyone has ever said to me, mostly because I knew it was true. _Filthy unwanted bastard! You weren't meant to be born, don't expect me to treat you like you were! _Thats when I responded the worst response I ever made back. _This all because I'm not Lily's child isn't it? _I stopped the fight, but my father looked on the verge of tears, he then said one last word. _Yes_. Don't think that what you've seen so far this year tells the whole story Headmaster." Archer retorted stiffly and angrily.

" Archer, I know your father has trouble dealing with his anger. But I guarantee he loves you more than anyone in this big world. The last time I talked to him, which after he discovered Wormtail's attack on you, he said that if he could do it all over again, he wouldn't." 


	14. News, and Snape's taste of defeat

Archer couldn't explain how she was feeling about her father, it was a very delicate relationship between her and her father, even the smallest thing could set them fighting like a brave employee and an awful boss. She always knew deep inside that her father loved her, but there were times she needed to know that for sure, but she always found out from other people, never her father himself.

" I can't believe he said that." Archer stuttered looking at a single dew drop on the grass. Dumbledore merely chuckled to himself.

" I have know Severus for most of his life, believe me, I couldn't believe it either." Dumbledore said strongly putting his hand on Archer's shoulder. Archer then turned to look at him and smiled.

" At least theres someone who knows my father as well as I do, who's still alive." Archer said softly.

" And if I am going to be there on that dwindling list, I'm going to have to train harder than what I have been this part of the year, if you haven't been informed, both my mark, my fathers, and as well as Karkaroff's are growing darker each day, we can read signals from the rest, my mother keeps hounding me with them." Archer announced strongly, making her posture more straightened and then look more like the warrior she was.

" Archer, another thing I wanted to ask you, is if you would accept private lessons from me? The Ministry course has taught you well, but it hasn't taught you enough." Dumbledore asked. Archer god wide eyed, private dueling lessons from Albus Dumbledore! What were the chances?

" Of course Headmaster! Thank you so much!" Archer shouted breathlessly.

" There is no worry, with who you are, its like I was assigned to teach you."

" Headmaster, I have a question, of all of the witches and wizards of my generation, why target me for extra curriculum and Durmstrang Institute when I am a British witch, not a northern European?" Archer asked the wise headmaster. Dumbledore's thoughts were stopped in time, he knew the question would come up, but her father was to tell her once she turned eleven!

" Archer, you have a prophecy in the department of mysteries that has been stolen and tampered with by Voldemort, he forced your mother to tamper with it, as a punishment for a simple mistake she made, he demanded her to make your life shorter than the prophecy intended. Your first prophecy said you will be at least my age when you pass, but with your tampered prophecy, we have no idea how long you may have live. Which is why we have been training you in hopes the tampered prophecy could reform in time for you to become as strong a witch, as I am a wizard. Archer, there is danger at every turn for you, you need to know how to defeat anything in your path, weather its a rat, or Voldemort's largest army. Also, we need combatants with warrior blood running through their veins, which is one of the two traits you have inherited from Bellatrix Lestrange." Dumbledore told the story. Archer was dumbfounded, and confused. She didn't know what to think, or what to say even.

" I don't know what to say." Archer finally spoke after at least thirty seconds of silence. She knelled on the wet ground and took it all in, would she die this year, because seventh year would be the perfect year to get her over with.

" Thank you headmaster, I'd best be off." Archer muttered and then sprinted off to the common room where all she did was stare into space the rest of the day, she didn't eat any meals, she didn't talk to anyone else, she was frozen to sitting on he bed, reading about the most complex charms in the wizarding world.

Archer then made her way to her father's office when he heard argument and shouting. She ran closer to the sound with her wand raised. She peered into the potions class from the small crack of the open door to see a young first year named Emily Marrion, who was much like Hermione, arguing with Snape.

" MISS MARRION YOU ARE AN ANNOYING INSUFFERABLE KNOW IT ALL! IF YOUR SO GOOD AT COPYING ANSWERS FROM THE BOOK WHY CAN'T YOU BREW A SIMPLE POTION!" She heard her father shriek. Archer heard Emily in tears, covering her face with her brown hair.

She powerfully swung the door wide open so it smacked against the wall. Archer strode to Snape's desk and grabbed Snape by his robes and threw him over the desk, then picking him up by his ear and keeping a hold of him that way.

" Archer! You just attacked a teacher!" Emily shouted shocked with her hazel eyes wide open.

Archer smiled at the small first year and said.

" I think that your mental well being is more important than silly rules that are bound to have loopholes."

Emily's face lightened up and she even smiled.

" Go back to your common room, I'll talk to you once I'm done talking to my father."

Emily ran as fast as she could out of the dank classroom.

" WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DAD? SCREAMING AT STUDENTS LIKE THAT, ESPECIALLY FIRST YEARS WHO ACTUALLY HAVE THE INTELLIGENCE TO ASK FOR HELP INSTEAD OF BEING EGOSTIC LITTLE TWITS!" Archer bellowed, kicking her father in the ribs, making him cower.

" That was none of your concern-" Snape tried to say before being interupted.

" NO, NO NO NO NO NO! YOU HAVE NO EXCUSES, ANSWER ME DAD, OR ELSE I WILL MAKE YOU HURT SO BAD THE CRUCIATAS CURSE WILL SEEM LIKE A WARM BLANKET DURING A COLD NIGHT!"

Snape cowered even more, he was fairly embarrassed that his daughter was much stronger than he is.

" She was asking about the simplest potion-"

" I DON'T FUCKING CARE SNAPE! WHEN A STUDENT NEEDS HELP, YOU FUCKING HELP THEM, NOT SCREAM AT THEM LIKE YOU WOULD SOME RANDOM MURDERER WHO KILLED A LITTER OF KITTENS!"

" So not how your screaming at me right now?" Snape bravely spoke with sarcasm.

Archer was angry at that, she lifted her father up by his greasy hair and kicked him in between the legs and slapped him in the face so hard it bled.

" DO THAT TO A STUDENT ONE MORE TIME, I SWEAR YOU WILL WISH YOU STAYED A VIRGIN, BECAUSE I WILL RAIN HELL ON YOUR SORRY ASS!" Archer bellowed even louder, she was almost as loud as Lee Jordan on a loudspeaker. She threw her father aside and ran out of the classroom with an angry look on her face. Once she opened the door she saw an unexpected sight to be standing there, Hagrid and Dumbledore were there.

Archer stopped dead in her tracks and smiled.

" Hello Professor, Headmaster." Archer spoke innocently.

" Archer, we know what you did to your father." Dumbledore spoke soon after. Hagrid smiled his widest smiled and spoke.

" Bloody brilliant I'd say, someone really needed to teach the ol' dungeon bat a good lesson. I hate it when he yells at 'is students like that, brave thing you did Archer, thats for sure."

Archer smiled at Hagrid.

" Thanks Professor. I deeply apologize Headmaster, I wasn't thinking then, I just couldn't hear my father yell at such a wonderful student." Archer said, lowering her head.

" I understand. I just hope poor Emily Marrion isn't scared by what she saw."

" Oh no Headmaster, she only saw me throw him off his desk, I did the worst later. Oh yeah, you don't train in hand to hand combat." Archer spoke awkwardly, blushing.

" I bet she loved it professor, nasty ol' potions professor getting' what he deserved, from 'is own daughter." Hagrid replied amazed.

" I'll be right back." Archer spoke opening the potions classroom door. She ran to her fathers body, he was unconscious, Archer then picked her father up and brought him out for Dumbledore and Hagrid to see. She realized how badly she injured her father, she then heard a faint message in her mark, it was her mother talking. _Now thats my daughter, I never could stand your father_.

" Merlin's beard, how was I able to do this?" Archer asked herself. Archer lay her father down on a stretcher Dumbledore made with his wand. Archer followed as she watched her father be taken to the hospital wing.

" Headmaster, once we get out of the hospital, I'll tell you how I might have gone ballistic." Archer spoke solemnly as they set Snape on a bed in the hospital wing.

" I would surely like to hear your theories Archer, knowing you they probably will be accurate." Dumbledore replied with the same solemn tone Archer had.

Soon after leaving the hospital wing, Archer had an uncomfortable feeling she was being watched. Dumbledore felt it too so they walked as fast, but still casually enough so they could make it to the steps leading to Dumbledore's office. Archer could feel her mother scream through her mark.

_" KILL HIM!"_

Archer stood in front of Dumbledore's desk as he sat down in the chair behind it.

" My mother is able to communicate to me through my mark, every death eater is able to. They are putting emotions in me that don't belong." Archer spoke right away. Dumbledore sharply stared at her, the look on his face was, fearful, or angry?

" This is the worst thing that could happen, the worst thing. Archer, do you know Occlumency and Legilimency?" Dumbledore asked. Archer looked at him.

" Slightly, my father promised to properly teach me during the summer after this year is over. I learned some of the basics in Durmstrang this past September, but nothing that is really of true value." Archer replied. Dumbledore looked at her with surprise.

" You didn't learn from your Ministry courses?" He asked rather concerned.

" They had no proper teacher for me, they couldn't find anyone strong enough in the Profession besides my father, but they wouldn't let him teach me since he didn't work at the Ministry." Archer replied, swallowing afterwards.

" Archer, not only will you have your dueling lessons with me, but you will need Occlumency and Legilimency lessons from your father after he is well, which will have no set back on time of course. But what might be hard is, making your father understand that you are weaker when it come to communications than he is. Hopefully, it won't be a frightfully long time before Severus clears his head and agrees to teach you." Dumbledore spoke. Archer froze in the spot she stood.

" That could take forever Headmaster! There are summers my dad and I fight and then don't speak to each other for the rest of the summer!" Archer spoke with a worried tone.

" And I beat him up so bad he became unconscious!" Archer then added.

" I have a feeling your father will be more forgiving this time after I explain." Dumbledore replied. Archer's fearing look left her eyes and she calmed down.

" Go appreciate this lovely Saturday, I am sure your friends are worried about you." Dumbledore shouted happily so it echoed around the office. Archer shot a confused glance. Dumbledore chuckled.

" Your excused Archer."

Archer immediately marched out of the majestic office. She wandered down the stairs with only one thing on her mind, her father. She ran to the hospital shoving past people who got a taste of her Durmstrang robes which billowed behind her. Archer even shoved past George who tried to hug her.

" Archer, where are you going?" George asked. Archer cursed him under her breath.

" Go away! I have to do something!" Archer snapped, stopping to confront her boyfriend. She shot him her nastiest glare.

" You have your father's glare, I've noticed that." George spoke, taking one of Archer's hands. Archer took her hand back sharply.

" Leave me alone." Archer snarled and then ran off to the Hospital wing.

She ran to her fathers bedside, making Madame Pomfrey's effort to keep away visitors be in vain. She saw her father was conscious.

" Dad! I am so sorry! I can explain!" Archer shouted hugging her father.

Snape shoved her off in disgust.

" Explain, explain what?" He snapped siting up to give her the glare they both had on their faces, the exact glare.

" I don't know Occlumency or Legilimency as well as you do, Bellatrix has been invading me! I just am getting so much more angry with you because she wants me too! She hates you! Please, I've talked to Dumbledore who really encourages you to teach me Occlumency and Legilimency so this doesn't happen again!" Archer begged, even on her knee's, but she kept her glare.

" Archer! Get out of my sight!" Snape bellowed. Archer had enough, she stamped her foot.

" I DON'T FEEL MY OWN EMOTIONS ANYMORE! I NEED YOUR HELP DAD! I NEDD TO BLOCK HER OUT OF MY MIND!" Archer screamed at the top of her lungs, if she could dry, she possibly would have tears running down her cheeks.

" Fine, but after this you had better not attack me or I swear, I created you, so I can end you!" Snape snarled.

Archer smiled Snape smiled back. It was funny how this fight resulted in forgiveness so easily, in a way, fighting helped father and daughter heal. Archer and her father hugged tightly.

" Thank you dad." Archer whispered in her father's ear.

" I am your father, and I am sorry I get so angry with you, It's not what a good father should do. I will teach you anything you need to know. Because Archer, you are my daughter and I love you more than anyone else could, not even your mother." Snape responded. Archer smiled, this was one of the very few times her father said he loved her.

" Love you too dad. And Bellatrix doesn't even love me at all." Archer said laughing. Snape smiled and looked his daughter in the eyes.

" Go enjoy your Saturday. Be young while you still can." Snape said.

Archer smiled and skipped away. She was looking for George, but there was one problem, he was nowhere to be seen. She walked down every corridor asking people, but they had no idea where he was.

Archer then knew there was only one place he could be. The Saxton room.

Archer ran down the corridors she remembered traveling to the Saxton room. She opened the very well camouflaged door. She say George experiment with a new magical object, something to do with pranking. Archer sneaked behind him and pounced on him and then leaped back when George fell. Archer laughed and picked George up and kissed him.

" Archer, where were you?" George asked with a frown on his face.

" Visiting my father in the hospital wing." Archer answered kissing him again, this time longer because George finally couldn't help himself to her warm lips against his.

Archer while kissing him, wasn't focusing on kissing him, she was excited for her dueling lessons and Occlumency and Legilimency lessons with Dumbledore and Snape. George was the least of her concerns at the moment, in fact, he was an annoyance to her at the moment. Like a yapping toy dog, annoying, but so extremely cute you want to snuggle with it.


	15. Libraries,dogs,and the Pleasant Snape

The day after Archer beat her father up , Archer was calmly looking for a good book and chatting away about books in the restricted section with Hermione and Lee Jordan.

" Once your able to get a pass, you need to check out the _Red Book_, it's brilliant. It shows you what you need to know, which I personally think is quite brilliant! Also check out the _Magical Creature of the Scottish Loch _as well, the creatures there are absolutely frightening, that lake too, also has a giant squid which after the squid gave Nicholas Flamel advice, Flamel gave the squid the power to shape shift, so if muggles go off looking for it, it can transform into a tiny lake fish." Archer told Hermione while they were scanning the Alchemy section. Hermione look extremely fascinated, her eyes were large with wonder and hr jaw dropped.

" So in all actuality, a squid is the Lochness Monster?" Hermione asked in a higher tone than normal, she was mesmerized.

" What is the Lochness Monster?" Lee asked in his usual, humorous voice as his dreadlocks flipped as her turned to ask Archer the question.

" In fact, what am I doing in this old library dump anyways?" Lee asked himself, he then shrugged his shoulders.

" Remember, you needed the book for potions, wasn't it in the restricted section?" Archer answering Lee's question, with a question.

" You yeah, and yeah, I got myself a little pass right in my pocket right here." Lee then pulled his slightly crumpled, parchment pass signed with Snape's brilliant handwriting. " Nice aint it, but the batty bloke who signed it is an evil toe rag!" Lee then went on. Hermione hit him on the upper arm with her books and gave him a nasty scowl.

" Your standing very close to his very dangerous daughter who could kill you if she wanted to for dissing her dad, I wouldn't be making fun of Professor Snape!" Hermione snapped at Lee. Lee put his hands up and got the, "I didn't do it" look on his face.

" Hermione, its fine, he's at least being honest!" Archer said, calming down Hermione with out actually calming her down.

Angelina then skipped with Fred's hand in hers right to the trio.

" Hi guys, you have to see this, Snape's in the hospital wing!" Fred spoke happily, making Archer glare at him.

" Oh sorry... thats right, your sorta his kid." Fred spoke, scratching behind his neck with the hand that wasn't holding Angelina's.

" Not exactly, because I am the reason he's in the hospital Fred!" Archer snarled, making the group gasp in horror.

" Archer, if he is able to tell Karkaroff you will be expelled!" Hermione raised her voice, making everyone shush her.

" Blimey, whats going on?" Ron approached the group with Harry and asked.

" Archer put her father in the hospital wing, its brilliant!" Angelina said cheerfully. This made Ron's face light up, and Harry's did too.

" Blimey Archer, great going, I'm not sure if Fred and George could do something that mental against the old bat!" Ron spoke with excitement. Archer put her head down and sighed.

" I'm not proud of it either, but I had to." Archer muttered to Ron.

" Archer, why exactly did you do it?" Harry asked. Archer looked inot his bright green eyes and said.

" He was yelling at a student. Emily Marrion to be exact, it reminded me too much of Professor Meinerfz, she would scream at us so loud, using her wand to increase volume so much Viktor's ears shattered one time and he had to go to St. Mungo's for a month!" Archer snapped at Harry, makign him back up.

" Now excuse me while I actually read in peace before Malfoy over there spreads this across the school!" Archer snarled, wandering away.

" Malfoy? Oh... Malfoy." Lee sneered at the sight of Archer's little cousin smirking, he heard everything.

Hermione then followed Archer and sat a a library table and started to read their books, the rest of the group left the library. After ten minuets of intense reading, Hermione loudly slapped her enormous book shut.

" Archer, I couldn't help but notice, that your father has been acting, whats the word? Stricter." Hermione said. Archer raised an eyebrow, the only part of her face you could see was her eyes because of the book she read. She too, closer her book.

" Well, there are many reasons for that, which I will not tell to anyone, not even George." Archer replied, resting her hands on the book in front of her. Hermione nodded to herself, then had a look in her eyes, she had another question.

" Ron told me this, which he was told by Fred, its about George. He's not been the same old George lately. George has feared you are only using him to make your father go mental." Hermione spoke. Archer stood from her chair and stared down at her underclassman friend.

" I do love George, in fact to night we are going to Hogsmede on a date." Archer answered rather egoistically.

" Well, thats nice... why Hogsmede on a school night?" Hermione asked, knowing Archer always was fairly strict about what she did on school nights.

" I have these extra credit lessons with Professor Dumbledore, he said because of my grades and still social attitude, he wished to give me extra credit lessons in spells and skills not taught here. Tonight will be the last evening I will be able to have with myself and George alone, not even on weekends do I have evenings off after this Sunday today." Archer answered. Hermione widened her eyes.

" How do you juggle your schedule? Regular curriculum, quidditch, this new extra curriculum, helping Krum on plans for tasks, and also being a social human being! I couldn't do all of that with my time turner!" Hermione raised her voice, she was impressed, which made Archer smile.

" It's nothing really, I take pleasure in learning, like you do." Archer replied happily.

" True, but there are limits, I even agree to that!" Hermione said putting her chin on her book.

" How are you and Krum going?" Archer asked, trying to change the subject. Hermione frowned.

" I know your his best friend and all, but he's getting really annoying, all he does is watch me study, its a little creepy actually." Hermione told honestly, making Archer laugh.

" That's Durmstrang boys in general, in my 6th year Poliakoff used to watch me study constantly, and would always try to be my partner in duel practice, he finally snapped out of it, well I thought he did until he asked me to Yule Ball. But Krum's heart is in the right place, try not to break it, he's been spending so much time to find a girl who doesn't love him because he's a celebrity, but who loves him for him." Archer replied to Hermione's truthful comment on Krum with a snigger. Hermione gave a guilty look to her closed book.

" Why are boys so hard to understand!" Hermione whined.

Archer almost fell out of her chair laughing, she knew what Hermione was saying, all too well.

" That is the golden question right there Hermione, defiantly the question we will probably never answer." Archer trying so hard to reply over her laughter was able to cough those words out.

Hermione got wide eyed and grasped onto Archer's hand. Archer, who immediately spun around saw that it was a shaggy black dog passing by.

" What's wrong with a mangy black dog?" Archer asked. Hermione gave her a surprised look .

" That dog is one, A man your father really hates, two, is Sirius Black!" Hermione shouted hushed. Archer's eyes widened, she had heard about her uncle of sorts, but she never got to meet him, since both of her parents hated him. Archer ran outside the library dragging Hermione along with her, but the dog was gone in no time.

" Merlin's Pants!" Archer shouted. Soon stomping off to the library to collect her books and once again leave.

She walked down the corridor and she could hear Hermione's running foot steps behind her.

" Archer, where are you going?" Hermione asked once Archer stopped and turned to face her.

" To the hospital wing to see my dad, would you like to come?" Archer asked Hermione, who had a hard time deciding weather she should or not.

" I have nothing better to do, might as well." Hermione finally spoke, skipping after a soon fast walking Archer.

" Archer, I couldn't help but notice you have Professor Snape's walk, and glare as well." Hermione commented as she walked unnaturally fast to keep up with Archer's long strides. Archer turned to Hermione and smiled.

" George tells me I have my dads glare also, and my grandmother also commented on that as well." Archer spoke, was she really starting to resemble her dad, better than her mother at least!

" I find it odd, how you have none of your parents main features like hair, eyes, nose, things like that, you inherited the little things, it doesn't seem right genetically. You look more like a Malfoy or a Delacour." Hermione added. Archer laughed at the observation.

" Seeing Draco is my cousin I probably got a decent amount of my genetics from them." Archer commented on Hermione's observation.

Archer and Hermione turned a sharp right soon after they finished their conversation about how Archer was a genetic oddity. The hospital wing was just at the end of the hall. Hermione started to bit her lip, she was nervous to Snape's reaction of her being there.

" Don't worry, if I'm there, he won't even try, in fact even if I'm back at Durmstrang he won't even try." Archer responded to Hermione's nervous look that sported all of her.

Archer and Hermione walked in and Madame Pomfrey was already rushing over to shoo them off.

" No visitors at the moment, come back in an hour!" Madame Pomfrey barked.

" Please, I just need to see my dad, just give me some time!" Archer begged. Madame Pomfrey's hands slapped down on her sides in surrender and she then gestured for the two to walk in.

Archer ran to her father, who was recovering.

" Afternoon dad." Archer spoke, taking a home made, well technically room of requirement made box of bewitched chocolates Archer made while she was bored in her common room the night before.

" You too Archer, and Miss Granger." Snape managed to address Hermione politely instead of his common sneer.

" I have a simple question for you Professor, Madame Pomfrey would have been able to heal you instantaneously, there must be something wrong if your still here." Hermione asked, staring at her potions professor. Snape almost smiled at her question.

" Yeah, I was about to ask you the same question dad?" Archer asked.

Snape sat up in the bed and stared both Archer deep in her eyes, he was practicing legilimency on her, but Archer's less than perfect occlumency surprisingly blocked it.

" Well, Archer was not just hitting me, she was also using wandless magic, which apparently she was oblivious too, sometimes even the best witches and wizards loose their control when angry. According to Madame Pomfrey Archer must have casted a wandless cruciatas curse multiple time and a long list of curses." Snape replied. Hermione gave a nasty look to Archer who put her hands up in guilt.

" Oh my Merlin... I can't believe this... Hermione, you need to leave, I have private matters to discuss with my father." Archer stuttered, sharply veering to Hermione, who son ran off with a relieved look on her face.


	16. We all Need to be Kids Sometimes

**Not story: Hey guys, I was thinking of having a thing that answers your questions at the end of a story as an added special features chapter, so send me a message with your questions and I will put answers on that special features chapter. I will also talk about what my inspirations were for this story and if you want, a special sneak peak of the next part of the series! I love you all, thanks for making this story get so many reviews, well, even though most of them were of one person spamming me. }:( - Mustache monobrow man!**

" Dad, I think I'm turning into Bellatrix!" Archer almost shouted. Snape looked at her shocked, with a wee bit of disappointment.

" Nonsense, you are nothing like your mother!" Snape contradicted on what his daughter spoke of. She was nothing like Bellatrix, she was everything Bellatrix wasn't and more.

" I used the cruciatas curse on you, my own father! Doesn't that scream Bellatrix to you?" Archer asked frustrated putting her hear in her hand. She then tugged her hair with her other hand.

" It does not, it screams someone who needs training in occlumency against the dark mark." Snape replied trying to make his daughter feel better, which seem to work a small bit. She shrugged her shoulders and slumped down in a chair nearby.

" Yeah, that is true, when will you be out of the hospital dad?" Archer asked.

" Tomorrow night Archer. I have a small question for you Archer, be braced for it to be very very hypothetic though." Snape announced. Archer got wide eyed and hesitated to answer for a moment, if this was about her and George it wouldn't be surprising.

" Go on." Archer answered after a brief, but awkward silence. Her father cleared his throat and then began to speak.

" To you remember the time I took you to your grandparent's house?" Snape asked.

" Which grandparents?" Archer asked, she had met both sets of grandparents, she met the Black's when she was very young, and then the Snape's just last year.

" My parents." Snape replied. Archer then nodded and Severus began to continue.

" When I just had gotten my mark, I started to feel the evil of my father, your grandfather Tobias, circulate through me. You see, what you are feeling from Bellatrix is that she is the person who most despise, just like how I despised my father, even over the Marauders. There is something in the mark which if we are weak, which is a trait the Dark Lord hates, we have to suffer for it until we are strong, since you are not an adult yet, the mark still presumes you weak, once you graduate, you will feel less of the effects everyday until they are gone. But occlumency perfection will make the time quicker, it'll ease the pain and mental screwing." Snape replied, taking his daughter's arm, pulling her sleeve up, and tracing her mark with his finger.

" I can't wait for lessons, I've been this way for over two months, and it's worse than the cruciatas curse." Archer responded, her father nodded in agreement letting go of her arm, staring guiltily at her mark with his tunnels of eyes.

" I wish I taught you myself. Why did I trust the Ministry with something this important." Snape spoke, angered at himself.

" It's all right dad, Besides, I do need something else to learn. I've been getting bored with all of this review!" Archer replied to her father's self anger, he immediately calmed down and sighed deeply.

"Dad, I have a question about my grandfather Tobias, you never told me about why he was so... is evil the proper word?" Archer asked.

" I have been expecting this question to come up once again, the last time you asked you were only eleven, and yes, evil is the proper word in many ways." Snape replied.

" What is the story, you story, your parents story." Archer announced to her father. He shook his head.

" I'll tell you what, do well at your occlumency lessons, I'll tell you the whole story." Snape asked, without it actually being a question but being a statement.

" Sounds fair." Archer replied, soon looking at her wristwatch, it was thirty minuets until she was actually going to have to tell George about their date, because she knew Hermione would ask afterwards. Archer wasn't actually planning a date, but it was a nice enough idea to not dread.

" I need to get going-" Archer spoke before she was interrupted.

"- Going to the three broomsticks with George aren't you?" Snape replied smirking.

" Legilimency, it's like how muggle mums say they have eyes on the back of their heads. No wonder I was able to get on restriction over the summer when I was caught sneaking a dragon egg into the kitchen, in attempt to train it with meat once it hatched." Archer groaned. Snape laughed at the memory, remembering an eleven year old Archer carry a dragon's egg into the kitchen, caught even while she had a good plan.

" That was one of the darnedest things I've ever seen. A cauldron of hot water, just sitting there made me wonder, and you then came back with an egg in your arms. What did you name that egg again?"

" Ariana, it was female Hungarian Horntail." Archer answer her fathers question.

" See you later dad, I don't want to be late." Archer spoke soon leaving.

" Archer." Snape spoke before she could leave. Archer turned sharply around. There was a small pause in the silent hospital wing.

" Have a good time." Snape said. Archer smiled and waved him goodbye as she then walked swiftly out of the hospital wing and soon found George talking to Lee, Fred, and Angelina. Archer sneaked up on him and pounced on him, looking as if he were giving her a piggy-back ride.

" Gotcha George!" Archer shouted happily as she kissed George on the cheek. George smiled and put Archer down.

" Archer, where were you?" George asked hugging her.

" I was visiting my dad in the hospital wing, and before that I was in the library." Archer replied. George smiled at Archer and let her out the hug to hold her hand.

" I have a question, do you have time to go to the Three Broomsticks with me?" Archer asked.

" Of course, I've been bored out of my mind, and a good butterbeer wouldn't do me any bad." George responded with a grin on his face.

" So leave at seven?" Archer asked George, who then nodded afterwards.

" We can go to Zonko's right?" George asked. Archer looked at him and smirked.

" Yes, yes we can George." Archer replied, trying to not laugh at how much George sounded like a little kid.

Hours later Archer was ready. She dipped her hair in the remaining amount of hair potion she made for yule ball, but her hair was more more a messy wave rather than ringlet curls. Archer wore her normal muggle clothes.

Archer ran to meet George at the Black lake, the two soon walked off to Hogsmede with wide grins on their faces as Archer walked with her arm around George's waist while George had his arm over her shoulder.

" They walked past a snogging Draco and Pansy, which they then ran as fast as they could to get away from that sight. Archer then put her head on George's shoulder and George kissed the side of her head, making Archer smile to herself. The transitioning seasons made the landscape seem odd, some parts were green, some parts were still brown, and it was still cold, and Archer forgot a coat.

" Do you want my coat Archer?" George asked sweetly hugging her tighter to his side.

" No it's fine, you needed it more than I do." Archer replied sweetly to her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek, he blushed and then stopped, he too his arm off of Archer's shoulders and took off his burnt orange coat with a couple of blue and green patches need the arms and front pockets, he made Archer put it on, who then closed her eyes and smiled at the comfort of the wool that was pre-warmed by George's body heat in his arms and torso. The coat was almost like a dress for her, and it was large on her as well, but it actually matched well with her slim legged jeans and combat boots. She laughed as she shook her hands, which were hidden in the overlong sleeves, making the both of them laugh.

" Fine, I'll wear the coat. I actually love this coat, its so warm and comfy, smells like fresh wool too!" Archer hummed happily.

" You keep it, I hate the thing, its getting really small for me anyways." George replied with a grin on his face.

" I'll get you a new coat for the holidays how about that, it'll be nice hopefully, it depends on the job I get." Archer spoke back to George, still smiling about her boyfriends warm coat that was overlarge on her. She then skipped off and waved her arms around like a mental person.

" Look at me, I'm a squid." Archer cheered like a little kid waving her arms even more mentally, George was laughing, he had never seen Archer act so immature. Archer then spun around with her arms still waving.

" Ballet Squid!" Archer then once again cheered, then jumping all over the place like a weird kangaroo squid that could dance.

" What potion did you take this morning?" George asked running over to her and then spinning along with her, without doing the arm thing.

"I just realized how much my childhood wasn't a childhood and more of a serious time. George, lets do everything a seven year old would do, we should get Bertie Bots every flavored beans and eat them until we puke in our butterbeers, then go into Zonko's and find some good, fun stuff there! We should then go visit the shrieking shack and then start howling like a wolf, I want to act like a kid, a real kid! Because after tonight, I have extra credit lessons with Dumbledore and I won't be able to have a social life after dinner!" Archer shouted as loud as she could, she wanted to feel free, free of the adulthood for just one night.

" This is one of the many reasons why I love you Archer!" George then responded taking her hand to stop her and then lightly kissing Archer on the lips.

" Love you too George, last one to Honeydukes is a centaurs butt!" Archer shouted immaturely as she then took off in a sprint, she was much faster than George, who was pretty fast for a Hogwarts student, but Archer had training in running at her school.

Archer laughed as she ran, George was about three meters behind her, desperately trying to beat her, he too felt like a first year, and he loved it, it was clearing his mind of the problems of coming of age in a short period of time, when he childhood was so great, but it went by so fast!

Archer did beat him by a long shot to Honeydukes, but he was fine with that, he admired she was stronger than he was. Archer was already at the Bertie Bots area and scooped up a whole bunch of the beans, trying to get a variety of colors, something interesting. She skipped up to George once she finished paying and the two walked to Zonko's sharing the bag. Archer so far got chocolate, peppermint, beef, and salt favored beans, George on the other hand got the short end of the stick and got mucus, liver, sweaty socks, cauliflower, and even the rare vomit flavor.

Archer and George groaned when they saw Zonko's was closed, Archer was looking forward to seeing the infamous joke store at last.

" Well, should we walk to the Three Broomsticks?" Archer asked George, George offered his arm to Archer and as she took hit he said.

" Brilliant idea."


	17. So long and I'll cope with firewhiskey

George and Archer walked down to the Three Broomsticks arm in arm. They saw Cedric and Cho walk by and Archer waved to Cho, who was pink in the face, probably from having a nice butter beer.

" So about these classes with Dumbledore, what is the purpose of them?" George asked.

" Oh just so I can learn spells which will make Ministry jobs be begging to have me, they like a person with advanced skills." Archer replied, lying.

" Are you lying to me?" George asked, almost glaring at Archer.

" No, I told you all I know." Archer snapped back and frowned.

" Really, then why did I overhear your bat of a dad and Dumbledore talk about your" George coughed into his hand. " Tampered prophecy, and your" George cleared his throat in anger again. " Combative future, also they were talking about that mark on your left arm, go on Archer, show it to me." George snapped, letting go of Archer's arm. Archer stared at him, she was appalled, she took at step forward to him and slapped him.

" I was trying to protect you, you ginger!" Archer screamed. George stamped his foot.

" From what, Death Eater?" He shouted back.

" From me!" Archer bellowed.

" Oh really, your trying to see how many blood traitors and muggle you can round up? Is that it? Spit it out! God damn it spit it out!"

" I'm not you asshole! Thats the thing I'm trying to stop, I may have a mark on my arm but it doesn't mean I'm one of them. I've had this mark since I was an infant, and infant, who was helpless and was unable to say no, in fact, I wasn't even done with drinking my mothers milk when I got the damn thing!" Archer cried out in anger.

" Oh really, prove it!" George screamed at her.

" Prove it, I can't prove it. You can prove everything though, because you don't have the voice of your mother and her little friends talking to you constantly! You didn't get the cruciatas curse as a punishment when you were a toddler! You grew up with a mom, a real mom, a dad who encouraged you to love Quidditch and all of those other boyish things, you had siblings to keep you company. I had a mother who could care less if I died or not and fucks my brain though a tattoo! My father was never around so I would have to live at the Malfoy's before I went to school! I only had one true friend during that time, and I got to watch as my mother killed her and her family right before my eyes, because she was a muggle born! You say your life is hard, well imagine not being able to be a child, having to start school at eight instead of eleven! I had to take my first year courses when I was eight years old, I had to learn to control my magic at such a young age, before I could do clever things with it! Imagine calling school your home, and you hating the summer because you wanted to go back, no matter how hard and dry the food was, no matter how awful the teachers were, no matter how perverted Karkaroff was because you didn't want to leave your true family, the ones who actually treated you with respect and didn't raise their voice at you, the ones you were certain that they would die for you, and you would do the same for them!" Archer bellowed. She stamped off leaving. But she then turned around and shouted at the shocked, still George.

" I hate you and I'm breaking up with you!" She screamed, then running off angrily.

She cursed George under her breath. She kicked broken tree limbs that were in her way. She screamed as the voice of her mother took over her brain.

_" Archer, baby I'm here for you, don't feel bad, he was just a blood traitor anyways!" _Bellatrix shrieked through her mark.

" Shut up you bitch!" Archer screamed at the mark, hoping her mother would get the message.

As she walked up to the castle she shoved past a group of Beauxbatons, making one of them fall over.

" Hey, you can't do that!" One shouted. Archer sharply veered and saw it was one of the beaters.

" Watch me Veela!" Archer snapped. Then continuing to make her way to her common room.

She stomped to her common room and then opened to door with so much power it made a booming sound and bounced immediately. The rest of her fellow Durmstrang's jumped at the loud crash and stared at her.

" Vats vrong?" Krum asked.

" George is an asshole, and has been eavesdropping often enough to find out every secret I have, from my prophecy to my mark!" Archer yelled, taking off the coat George gave to her and threw it against the wall. She picked up her wand and set it on fire, waving it everywhere near the ceiling.

" Burn goddamnit, BURN!" Archer screamed, then letting it fall to the floor, she shot a jet of water from her wand silently and put the fire out.

" Vat exactly happened?" Gregory Ryzhenkov, one of the two troll brothers asked in his low, troll like voice.

" I broke up with him! He is a selfish git! He thinks he' the only one who suffers! He is so judgmental!" Archer screamed. She took off her sweater, so her mark was revealed,the Durmstrang students who didn't know gasped.

" There's no need to hide it anymore." Archer said letting her voice get quieter. " He's going to tell everyone of the Gryffindors, and they will tell the rest. I'm done for."

" Your not, you have us." Krum said. Archer smiled and ran to hug her best friend.

" Thank you, I don't know what I'd do without you, without all of you. Viktor, we were friends since the first day, best friends. Poliakoff, I always call you by your last name, and I wouldn't date you, because I wouldn't want to loose your friendship. And you Gregory, you and your Twin Joan are some of the sweetest people I've ever known, it doesn't matter if your part troll, besides, that did come in hand when you two wrestled a dragon with your hands. Nicoli, you have to be the best chaser Durmstrang has ever seen, and your jig which made fun of the Irish made us all laugh. Aleksandr Czarevitch, you stood up to Professor Vladimir when no one would else dare, you got a very hardcore scar on your chest though, I don't think my mark is even in the running for the manticore scar you have! Plamen Chervenkov, I remember the time we used to ride dragons and Hippogriffs together in combat with magical creatures, you went too far so I had to guide your Hippogriff using my very hungry dragon who kept on trying to eat it all during sunset. Yoan Vranchev, you take fun corridor magic to a whole new extreme, you can beat anything a Weasley has done, especially when you set off a full colony of Cornish pixies loose in the corridor's in our fifth year! Tsvetanov, Ivanov, Zdravkov, you all share the name of Ivan, I could swear your separated triplets, you have lead some of the greatest eating contests, which I just can't seem to beat you three and you are the only ones! You see my friends, I was a real butt rag, I let Weasley get the best of me! So what are we going to do, We will win the Triwizard tournament!" Archer shouted happily, the other Durmstrangs cheered, soon running to Archer and then slapping her on the back and roaring in happiness.

" Archer is back!" Plamen shouted.

" This calls for some Firevhiskey!" Yoan screamed like one would do so at a Quidditch game, pulling a bottle, and twelve one pint mugs from underneath his bed. Archer smiled as she dived in for a mug and took the bottle and poured her fill.

" To Archer, the strongest woman I ever will know!" Yoan shouted.

" To Archer!" The rest shouted roughly clanking their mugs together. And then taking a huge swig.

" Not just to me, to Durmstrang!" Archer said, getting the group to clank their glasses together once more.

They celebrated grandly, the bottle was empty when distributed to the twelve students for that pint, so no one got drunk. They sat on their beds and talked about Quidditch when Archer worked on the remainder of her homework, she loved that things were back to the way they were, she was longing for something while she was with George, and this was it, the end of their relationship, when she could be with her true friends and talk about things like Bulgarian Quidditch, and valuable things, not what George was doing as a prank, or England Quidditch. She would still be friends with Hermione, Angelina, Katie, Lee, and Fred, but George would probably be out of the equation of friendship for a little while, but she figured they would become more of acquaintances. Archer's father would be very pleased to hear the news, he might even smile, until he finds out George knows everything and most likely the whole school will know the whole story. Archer finished her homework and set her textbook on the floor with her papers inside it. She put her hair in a messy ponytail and engaged more in the conversation.

" Wait, so if Viktor were to take an underground maneuver halfway during the world cup he would have won?" Archer asked.

" Yeah, he vould have von it all, ve vould have von it all! Because the Irish Chaser vas just about to score, but if Viktor caught the snitch by the right hand underground maneuver at approximately one hour in, exactly one hour, ve could have von!" Ivan Ivanov replied. Archer nodded, she didn't watch the game, but she heard all about it from Krum during September.

" Thanks guys, that cheers me up." Krum said with sarcasm, but laughed afterwards to tell them it was a joke.

" Don't worry ol' buddy, we still think your the greatest seeker, after all you are the one who caught the snitch." Plamen said punching his shoulder playfully.

" Don't make me take you down Plamen." Krum said as a joke, making the Durmstrangs laugh.

"Vell can you?" Plamen asked. Krum and him then started to wrestle.

" WRESTLING MATCH!" Archer bellowed at the top of her lungs. She then picked to wrestle with Ivan Ivanov, she pinned him to the ground by grabbing two spots behind his neck, which made her be able to control him.

" Down!" Archer shouted, showing pride in conquering her opponent. Standing up and then putting one foot on him, while the other stayed solid on the floor. After the epic match, they all laughed. They decided it was best time to go to bed.

" Night everyone." Archer said as she got under the covers of her bed and instantly fell asleep, she had a rather interesting day. It started out rocky, got rockier, then was ended grandly with Firewhiskey, Quidditch talk, and wrestling.

The next day. Archer was much happier. At breakfast she sat with the Durmstrangs for the first time in a while, she then realized how much George pulled her away from what truly mattered, she was angry at herself for not realizing earlier, she was acting like one of those desperate clingy school girls. But no more, she had important matters on her hands, and George was like an annoying, painful hangnail in that equation.

She looked up from her plate of bacon to see her father smile at her, he was obviously glad she was done with George, well, from what he saw. Archer was shocked that he would use one of his rare smiles, for that! Archer, and many other people, could have sworn Snape was cursed with something that limited his number of smiles for his life.

During the day, things were better. She was much more appeased in her own skin, she found herself having better concentration in her subjects, which was good since in divination, they had done a session which would prove weather one had the sight or not, Archer was angry since she did not posses the sight, it was the only thing she failed to do in the class. Archer after her classes, immediately started on her homework, luckily there wasn't too much to do, even in Astronomy! She for the first time for months, had worked with her true friends on their homework, helping the ones who were less bright in their subjects.

" I am so excited for the training tonight, this had got to be epic!" Archer cheered excitedly as she helped the Ryzhenkov twins on their potions essays, their troll ancestry didn't help at all when it came to following directions.

" Vait, so do you go to Dumbledore's training or your fathers training?" Joan asked.

" Dumbledore's, I'll then have a one hour break and then I'll go to my father's training in the dungeons." Archer replied, clenching her textbook in excitement once she finished the last sentence on her astronomy essay on the cosmic web. She then looked at the time on the grandfather clock to the far right corner and jumped in shock and grabbed her wand off of her bed.

" Holly! I'm going to be late! See yah!" Archer spoke rushed and then ran out of the room.

She made her way in her fast paced walk. She had arrived a few minuets early and knocked on the door of Dumbledore's study, he opened the door, using magic of course. Archer then walked into the fantastic study and stood at the lower step, looking at the center of the headmaster's desk. Dumbledore stood up from his throne like chair and spoke in his soft, but powerful voice.

" Welcome to training Archer, come take this paper from my desk and read it, tell me about your special magical capabilities."

Archer walked up slowly to Dumbledore and looked at the paper, Dumbledore provided her with a quill and she began to write.

" Your left handed?" Dumbledore asked.

" Yes Headmaster." Archer replied still writing, the quiet made the scratching of her quill to the parchment echo across the study.

" Archer do you know why I am assigning you this?" Dumbledore asked.

" No headmaster." Archer spoke while her brow furrowed as she wrote.

" To find out how I should train you, what form of combat that you will do best at."


	18. The Flight of Archer and the Phoenix

" Ah I see." Archer replied, still scribbling information on the piece of parchment given to her, her brow furrowed with concentration. Archer answered just about every question with a positive answer when she turned her paper in to Dumbledore several minuets later.

Dumbledore observed the paper, adjusting his spectacles, which behind them were surprised, happy eyes.

" So you can perform everything but Occlumency and Legilimency, and your not as good at self flight than you would want to be?" Dumbledore asked. Archer nodded.

" Yes headmaster." She spoke.

Dumbledore then looked at the paper with hopeful eyes, he placed it on his desk and walked down to Archer.

" How is your apparation?" Dumbledore asked, circling around her.

" Perfect headmaster." Archer spoke, she felt a sudden urge to have her wand at the ready. Dumbledore didn't answer Archer in anyway, making her even more suspicious. From the corner of her eye she spotted Dumbledore reach for his pocket on the side not facing Archer. She quickly grabbed her wand and repelled the spell Dumbledore sent at her, it whizzed around until it hit Dumbledore's quill, making it turn stiff so you wouldn't be able to move the feather.

" Impressive, do you know how many students have been able to do that to me?" Dumbledore asked, still having his wand at the ready. Archer had hers at the ready as well.

" Not many since you are complimenting me on repelling a silent pertrificus totalus." Archer spoke. Dumbledore lowered his wand, but she hers still remained at the ready.

" None, accept you." Dumbledore answered. He then looked deep into Archer's aware eyes and smiled.

" Archer, lower your wand please." Dumbledore asked. Archer had her wand even more at the ready.

" Why should I?" Archer asked. She knew Dumbledore was testing her.

" Because you can trust me." Dumbledore responded.

" Trust. Trust is not when you fire a body bind curse at one, you only have your wand lowered headmaster, therefore knowing that you could have your wand at the ready again, I must require you drop your wand." Archer spoke intensely. Dumbledore obliged and dropped his wand. Archer casted a spell which made the wand come flying into her right hand, the hand her wand wasn't in.

" You have passed the test Archer, well done." Dumbledore said with a smile. Archer nodded.

" It was all too simple, like second nature headmaster." Archer replied.

" Brilliant, because it should be." Dumbledore replied with a grin on his face.

Dumbledore took his wand from Archer and set it on his desk. He looked at Archer's wand with curious eyes.

" Tell me Archer, which materials is your wand made of?" Dumbledore asked, gently taking the wand from Archer's hand and observing it with wonder.

" Banyan and dragon heartstring." Archer spoke. Dumbledore observed the wood even more, it was a very beautiful wand, the colors of the wood were vibrant.

" I have never heard of any wand using Banyan wood, it makes for a very beautiful and evidently, powerful wand." Dumbledore spoke, he finally stopped goggling at the wand and gave it back to Archer.

" Yeah, thats exactly what Ollivander said, he told me the species of tree was rare and the person who first opened Ollivanders made it, apparently it was the first wand he made using a foreign wood. He only made one using that species of tree, and it was laying around in his shop until I came, I had to try out at least half the stores wands before Ollivander came across that particular wand and it worked. I spent almost ten hours in his shop, which made my father less patient, I was also not as patient as an eight year old than I am now." Archer spoke, laughing a little bit afterwards. Dumbledore chuckled with her, he enjoyed her story and could picture her father's eyes wandering around the wand shop in boredom.

" Then this wand, is powerful in not just magical levels, but it's story, made centuries ago, all to end up in the hands of the one who needs it most. Archer, do you understand this wand has done, and will do some of the best magic the world will ever see. I have heard of this wand before, I think I was very young and a boy who seemed eleven in the wand shop was bragging about how he would get the Banyan wand." Dumbledore spoke. Archer gave the old headmaster a look of confusion.

" The one who needs it most?" Archer asked.

" Your tampered prophecy Archer, the one thing that might limit you." Dumbledore spoke softly. Archer nodded her head.

" I try to push that to the back of my mind, I mean, if I die, I die. I'm not going to become obsessive over it, yes I will train, but never obsess." Archer spoke with a strong tone.

" If I were you, I would be living my life to the fullest. There are things you need to make right." Dumbledore spoke. Archer once again, was confused.

" What things headmaster?" Archer asked.

" George Weasley wasn't himself last night. Prudence and Gertrude have a talent of slipping potions in drinks." Dumbledore spoke.

Archer's jaw dropped. She was shocked, of course it was those two, how could she have been so stupid.

" They know about my mark." Archer whispered to herself, pulling her left sleeve up and shamefully staring at it.

" Of course it was them..." Archer muttered. She snapped out of it." I don't need him anyways, he distracts me." Archer snapped at herself.

Dumbledore's eyes sank a little bit, he put his hand on Archer's shoulder and said.

" Archer, you need each other."

" I certainly do not. This is combat training, not relationship therapy!" Archer raised her voice a little.

" There is a magical explanation." Dumbledore replied, making Archer veer to him.

" Tell me please." Archer spoke. Dumbledore took his hand off her shoulder and walked so he could face her.

" Archer, I can tell George has healed you so much, even when you two were just friends, he healed you. If George didn't have a potion slipped into his pumpkin juice, when you would have told him, he would have hugged you and told you it was alright."

" How do you know that headmaster?" Archer asked.

" He told me himself, he told me that he would never reject you for that. Archer, George was so desperate he even talked to your father." Dumbledore replied with a smile on his face.

" Wow, thats, crazy. Fine, I'll get back with him if you stop this conversation and teach me magic." Archer protested.

" Deal."

" Thank you headmaster." Archer spoke with relief.

" The first thing I will teach you is the power of self flight. You have some skills, but you are not in full control yet. Show me what you can do." Dumbledore lectured.

Archer took her wand and then she started to fly around the room, she was flying gracefully. Archer flew perfect in Dumbledore's mind. She corkscrewed up to the ceiling and back down again, then looping a back flip in midair. Fawkes decided to join her in the marvelous flight. The flight of the witch and the phoenix.

" Land." Dumbledore commanded. Archer flew back to where she had took off and landed perfectly.

" That was perfect Archer." Dumbledore spoke. Archer smiled.

" Thank you headmaster, Karkaroff would disagree." Archer thanked the headmaster, blushed a little bit.

" Karkaroff is not exactly what I would call knowledgeable though." Archer laughed in agreement of what her headmaster spoke of.

" True headmaster, very true."

Dumbledore then looked at his peculiar, astronomical watch and his eyes grew large in shock.

" My Archer, look at the time, you had best be off to enjoy your hour long break." Dumbledore spoke in shock.

" Thank you so much headmaster, I have no idea how much I owe you. See you later." Archer spoke before skipping off to the halls.

" Goodbye." Those were Dumbledore's final words to Archer that evening.

Archer ran back to the Durmstrang common room. She smiled as she saw her peers studying.

" How did it go?" Krum asked immediately after Archer walked in the room.

" Absolutely brilliant, he tested me on basic things and practiced my broomless flying, apparently I am not as bad as Karkaroff says I am." Archer answered, she was going to leave out the part about George.

" Thats awesome!" Yoan yelled out.

" Yeah, Karkaroff as ve all know is an oblivious prat." Ivan Ryzhenkov shouted in his troll voice.

" Yeah. So anything going on?" Archer asked.

" Nothing much. Just being excited that the third task is coming up in a veek!" Poliakoff happily roared. Archer cheered with him.

" That's right. Viktor, we need to start to plan right now!" Archer spoke. Krum immediately stopped what he was doing and sat by Archer.

" Do you know of the next task?" Archer asked.

" It has to do something vith a maze that changes your personality and veird stuff like that." Krum replied. Archer took out a spare piece of parchment and took notes on what Krum said.

" Be more specific." Archer snapped at Krum.

" Acromantula, Blast ended Skrewts, Boggarts I think, and a Sphinx also." Krum had to remember. Archer scribbled down the important information.

"So for Acromantula, just use Arania Exumai, Skrewts Repello for the Skrewts. Riddikulus for boggarts of course. For the Sphinx, if you can evade the rumor, try to, most of the time they will give you the option to evade the rumor, but it will be a longer path." Archer said as she scribbled her words on the parchment and handed it to Krum.

" Vow! This vill be easy." Krum spoke excitedly.

" I would hope so." Archer said smiling at her best friend.

" Thanks Archer, if I vin this, imagine vhat this vill do for Durmstrang." Krum spoke happily, folding the piece of paper and putting it in his robe pocket.

" I know." Archer replied with a smile on her face. She stretched out on her bed after she cleaned up her school work. Archer looked up at the ceiling and listened to her classmates talk about the third task. Archer only thought of George though, she hated herself for it too. Prudence and Gertrude were going to get it tomorrow, heck Archer wouldn't be surprised if she didn't end up expelled tomorrow. She was going to rain hell harder on the both of them than what she did to Gertrude at Yule Ball. Archer crossed her legs and put her hands behind her head and closed her eyes for a short interval of time, she felt at peace, everyone around her was chatting while Archer was in her own world, getting some rest and relaxation, the first time since she was eight years old.

Archer listened to the pouring rain outside, which also soothed her over stressed mind. Archer toyed around with the radio on her nightstand and let some good Irish drinking songs play, Rocky Road to Dublin by the Dubliners, no one knew they were wizards, except for wizards and witches, they had gotten tired of the magical world and showed themselves in the muggle world as musicians. Archer in a way appreciated that, their peace was not found by spells cast from a wand, it was in a magic more powerful, the arts.

Archer herself played string bass in the Durmstrang school orchestra before cuts were made, all of the arts were gone first, this was in Archer's fifth year. Archer still played at home during the summer, it appeased her in a way, and bass was much more fun than violin. Archer knew the magic of music, and there were no spells needed to be cast.

Archer then looked at the time, an hour had passed already. Archer could tell she would have a new favorite hour of the day. She turned off the radio and grabbed her wand and walked calmly out of the common room. She skipped happily down the corridors and waved to a very tired Professor Sprout, their demeanors very unalike at the moment. Archer shivered a little when she reached the dungeons. She wish she had brought her winter cloak. She knocked loudly on the wood door to her father's classroom.

" It's open!" Her father yelled. Archer walked in with a small smile on her face, she was excited for how to get rid of her mother's voice, and the voices of other death eaters.

Snape stood waiting, there was a small chair in front of his desk, and he was sitting behind it.

" Welcome to your Occlumency lessons Archer, prepare to not like it one bit." Snape spoke to his daughter.

Archer walked over and sat on the very small chair and looked up at her father, she already feel him infiltrating her mind, the lessons had just begun.


	19. Family, Occlumency, and To Save a Life

The memory was when she was three, she was sitting in a court room, the atmosphere was awful. It was Bellatrix's trial. The much younger Archer was sitting in the front, trying not to smile as she watched her mother being prosecuted. Tears of joy came out from the eyes which were hidden by platinum blond banana curls. Archer's father was next to her, holding her small hand during the trial.

" I AM A PROUD SERVANT OF THE DARK LORD, I WILL NOT HIDE IT! HE WILL RISE AGAIN! YOU'LL SEE YOU MUDBLOOD LOVERS!" Bellatrix was shrieking, shaking her shackled hands violently in protest. The look in her dark eyes was more crazed than usual, tears of rage spilled from those very pair of eyes.

Bellatrix was soon being dragged off by two men, off to Azkaban.

" Let me just send one last cruciatas curse to that blood traitor bitch of a daughter!" Bellatrix screamed, throwing her weight around, trying to reach out to drag Archer with her, the two men became four who had Bellatrix in a tighter grip and easily dragged her away. Archer hugged her father, her mother was gone, no one could hurt her anymore.

Archer gasped when she finally blocked her father's Legilimency. Archer was panting in shock, sweat covered her palms as she grasped the chair's arms.

" That took much too long." Snape spoke angrily.

" I had to see the memory dad, I wanted to know what happened, to remember what she said to me that night. Lets have another go." Archer spoke, clinging onto her chair nervously, ready for it.

Archer's mind was once again invaded. This time the scene was much different. It was a Christmas eve many years ago and for the first time Archer and her father spent it over at the Malfoy's, Archer was about ten years old, Draco was seven and they were playing with their potatoes to make funny objects. Archer made a sculpture of a spider, while Draco's sculpture looked like a drenched sand castle. Archer was teaching Draco to use the butter knife to carve out a specific shape. Draco laughed when she made a beheaded lion, knowing his contempt for Gryffindor house and everything to do with it.

Archer then jumped from the kid table to go to the bathroom. As she was about to enter, she saw an awful sight, a bleeding Dobby who was probably left to die by Lucius. Archer gasped then ran to help the poor house elf, cradling the upper half of his body in her arms.

" Who did this to you Dobby?" Archer asked as she used toilet paper as temporary bandages for his heavily bleeding puncture wounds.

" Master Lucius, Mistress Snape." The house elf spoke with a weak, wheezing sound. Archer was angry at her uncle, she didn't like him at all then, but now she down right hated him.

"What did he use, the end of his wand?" Archer asked as she took off her black hair ribbon and tied it tightly around where the blood was coming from most, around Dobby's leg.

" He used his cane, I missed a spot on the toilets and he punished me." Dobby wheezed again, coughing. Archer was to tears and she picked up the weak house elf and brought him out into the dining room, leaving a trail of dripping blood. When she entered the Dining room Narcissa gasped in shock and Draco just about lost his dinner, well, the little he actually ate of it. Archer stood right in front of Lucius, who stood up from his chair in frustration. Archer kicked her uncle in the shins, making him glare at her, but he best knew not to attack her when her over protective father was in the room.

" Are you happy now Lucius?" Archer spoke over her tears, wiping them from her cheek.

" The elf got what he deserved." Lucius snapped at his niece. Tilting his head up to make him seem superior.

" Dobby did not deserve this! He slaves over you, he's the reason your lazy butt is still alive! You should treat him with respect." Archer snapped back in a grim voice. Lucius sat down in his chair again and gave a nasty look to Archer and snarled. Archer turned to her father.

" Help me heal him, please." Archer spoke over her sudden tears. Snape took the elf's body from her and put him down on the table, Snape was impressed to see his daughter knew medical practices which didn't involve magic. He untied the ribbon fastened to Dobby's leg and with a flick of his wand, the wound was healed, he repeated this for ten more awful holes in the elf's body. Dobby then jumped off the table and got on his knees.

" Thank you Mister Snape, I must know how I can repay you? And mistress Snape, thank you, you had the heart to help me, I will never forget this day." Dobby thanked most sincerely.

" Dobby, you don't have to thank us, here, I have a charmed friendship necklace which used to be my best friend, Crystals, now if you are ever in trouble, you just tap the stone in the middle, and I will be there for you." Archer spoke with a smile, placing a necklace in the hands of the elf, who smiled back at her, his ears raised up to mimic his smile. Archer helped Dobby out with the necklace, she had to wrap it around a few times until she could get it to hand like hers did, almost like a chocker.

Dobby's eyes looked at the stone in awe, never had he possessed something so beautiful.

" Thank you so very much." Dobby spoke. Archer took the elf gently by the hand and said.

" You should sit next to me." Archer spoke happily, making Dobby shocked with happiness.

" My son will not be sitting next to that filth!" Lucius screeched, pounding his fist on the table. Archer gave him a smug look.

" Dobby is better than you'll ever be thats for sure!" Archer spoke with a laugh, making the other guests laugh in agreement, no one really liked Lucius.

While Archer screamed in terror, her father stopped using Legilimency on her and smacked his hand on the desk in frustration.

" Can't you get this one thing right!" Snape snarled to himself, talking about Archer as if she had just left the room.

" I'm right here you know!" Archer snapped, crossing her arms. She pulled the necklace from under her shirt, she wore it longer now, and she would rarely take it off, she wondered to Dobby still had his.

Snape once again invaded his daughter's mind but she blocked it. Snape then got into a duel of Legilimency versus Occlumency, and was loosing, Archer was only seeing bits of memories at her worst. She was now repelling each attempt on her mind. But Severus kept attacking, to see if time was her enemy. Archer kept her strength up, she was not going to lose this battle, she had a grip and she was going to keep it, even if it was the last thing she would do. She kept a strong grip on the chair's arms to relieve the stress in her muscles.

Snape finally stopped his attacks, but Archer was still ready to block, her eyes fixed on her father, waiting for him to strike.

" I have stopped attacking." Snape spoke. Archer still glared intently.

" Why should I trust you?" Archer asked. She then used Legilimency on her father, showing the moment her muscles were relaxed he would strike again.

" Nice try dad." Archer laughed while keeping herself still braced to the chair.

" You do learn fast don't you?" Snape commented. Archer smiled and nodded.

" I'm not your average dunderhead." Archer retorted.

" Very well, I still have much more to teach you, besides, it's time to go-"

" No it's not. Legilimency is a brilliant tool isn't it? We still have fifteen minuets. If I had done well enough I think that would be enough time for you to tell me the story of my grandparents." Archer spoke, tsking afterwards as she looked down at her feet. Snape sighed and then gathered the courage to speak a word, what would he say?

" Alright. Here it goes. Your grandmother, the magical of your two grandparents, kept to herself and was not thinking of doing extraordinary things in the future, her biggest accomplishment was being captain of the gobblestones team. So right after she graduated Hogwarts, she was looking to settle down, find a family, when she was twenty nine, she married my father, your grandfather, and I came around a year later. My father was so wonderful to your grandmother until he found out she was a witch, the day I was born, he thought us both freaks and made our lives a living hell. He refused to set aside enough money at times to support my mother and I, so we wore not as nice clothes while my father drank, gambled, he did whatever he could with that money, making my mother go find a separate job, which only could support one of us. Your grandmother of course made sure I had everything I needed, even though it wasn't the best. Throughout my childhood, your grandfather screamed at your grandmother, making her cry, and there was nothing I could do about it. It killed me inside, he ignored me until one day, I was eight, I stood up to him and tried to push him when he was hunched over my crying mother, being a small boy, I had no idea what I was getting myself into, lets say after he was done with me he taught me one thing, to be a coward. I would just cry in the corner every time he screamed at her, every time he called her awful things like, well I would rather not speak of the word myself. Things got better during my Hogwarts year, because I didn't have to be around them, I had a real home. Like you, I'm certain during your summers you don't think of the house on Spinner's End as your home, you think of Durmstrang as your home."

Archer looked sympathetically at her father, who couldn't look his daughter in the eye.

" I'm sorry. Dad, don't think that just because at home we fight, doesn't mean I don't call it home. Every year I look forward to going home, where it is peaceful. Dad, your not alone. I may be your daughter, but it doesn't mean I don't know the sharp pains of home. My grandfather for you is like Bellatrix to me. Home always has some sort of pain within it, but there is always the good inside the hearts of everyone, I even think Bellatrix even loves me in her own, special way. Dad, look around, this could be home for all we care for?" Archer spoke as she approached her father, then hugging him from the side.

" How can this be home." Snape asked, starting at a spider on the floor the size of a goblet's circumference which Archer then noticed and picked up the spider and held it in both hands.

" Home isn't a specific place, it's where your loved ones are." Archer spoke observing the spider, which sat still in her hands. " Hmm, a young Acromantula, from the marking's its female." Archer noticed the creped out look on her father's face and laughed.

" Get that thing out of this room, now!" Snape whispered in fear.

" I never knew you were afraid of spiders." Archer said laughing, letting the spider crawl up her arm and onto the top of her head, making her father grimace.

" Class dismissed!" Snape almost shouted. Archer smiled at her father and gave him a hug.

" Thanks dad!" Archer spoke happily and skipped out of the dungeons with a spider on her head.

Archer made her way out of the school premises and made her way into the pouring rain, and in the Forbidden Forest, she lit her wand so she could see where she was going. Archer then found a pathway of spiders leading her to the heart of the nest.

" Who goes there!" A low voice rumbled.

" Archer Snape, Lord Aragog." Archer shouted back.

The giant spider lumbered out of his resting place and faced Archer.

" Archer, brilliant to see you again I see you are carrying one of my daughters on top of your head." Aragog thundered.

" Yes, she was in my father's potions classroom, and he looked as if he were going to drop a cauldron on her, so I picked her up and took her here." Archer replied to the giant spider, feeling the young female spider crawl down Archer's back towards to her great master.

" I thank you for saving my daughter's life. But I must ask. Why?" Aragog asked curiously.

" Her life is just about as important as any other species." Archer spoke, amazing the giant spider in front of her.

" You really are a special woman aren't you?" The spider rumbled.

" I'm not sure, personally I think people over exaggerate me most of the time." Archer spoke.

" And humble." The spider spoke again.

" Oh believe me, I'm anything but humble my dear friend." Archer spoke laughing. " I need to leave, I'm already breaking enough rules by just being out at night."

" Goodbye Archer." The spider said as he began to rest once again.

Archer walked away from the forest and ran back to her common room, just being able to sneak past Mrs. Norris and Filch. She plopped down on her bed and looked up. She was tired if anything, she closed her eyes and fell to sleep.

"_Kill Him!" _Bellatrix shrieked, making Archer have to wake up and block her mother's message.

" Stupid bitch!" Archer snapped to herself, making sure her mother wasn't going to send her anymore messages. Archer was now able to fall asleep and stay asleep.

The next morning Archer woke up to a very bad fact, she would have to apologize to George today, she didn't want to, she wanted to keep herself single, but she promised Dumbledore, so she forced herself to get up and get dressed in her Durmstrang robes and head down to the Great Hall earlier than usual. Krum and Poliakoff were there already, including a few Professors.

" Oy! Viktor!" Archer heard a voice she wasn't in the mood to hear. It was Karkaroff and he didn't seem pleased at all.

" Get outta my vay Archer." Karkaroff spoke shoving her to the side, making her pull the back of his robes so he was stopped from going any farther.

" I expect a little more respect next time Karkaroff." Archer snapped at her headmaster and dropped his robes, making him fall on his back. Professor McGonagall laughed hysterically, along with Professor Sinstra and Hagrid.

Karkaroff stood up and brushed off his robes.

" Filthy little halfblood." Karkaroff muttered to himself as he then walked angrily off to join the staff who were laughing at him at High Table.

A rcher then sat on the table Krum and Poliakoff were at.

" Nice!" Poliakoff shouted, giving Archer a high five with a grin on his face.

" I'm so excited, third task in six days!" Archer cheered happily. Krum seemed relieved.

" I'm excited, Rita Skeeter vill be stalking me less!" Krum shouted, making Archer and Poliakoff laugh.

" We got to get the Goblet, I know we do!" Archer spoke with tense excitement.

" Hell yeah, damn straight!" Poliakoff answered Archer's non question.

The students then started to roll in around fifteen minuets later, making Archer groan, it was time to talk to George. She stood up from her table and made her eyes scan for George, but he wasn't there. She then found him talking to someone she least expected for him to talk to, Draco.

Archer immediately went over to see what was going on.

" Morning Draco." Archer spoke happily.

" Morning cousin." Draco spat back.

" Archer, I know what your going to say blah blah blah. Yes, I forgive you." George spoke making a blabbing mouth with his hand. Archer laughed and gave George a friendly hug.

" You made this much easier, phew, no long cheesy speeches." Archer spoke in relief.

" Yeah, aren't you excited for the third task coming up in six days!" George responded. Archer nodded vigorously.

" Hell yes!" Archer shouted, soon walking away from Slytherin table talking to George about what they were going to do for the task, He and Fred would do bets as usual and Archer would be cheering like an angry Viking in the stands. All was better.


	20. The Swimming Therapist

Archer decided to spend Friday afternoon by herself. She was going to find peace before she would be up screaming the stands the next day. Archer was by the chilled shore of the Black lake, wearing a red swimsuit which had the Durmstrang coat of arms, small, and placed at the far left like a designer's tag; The suit was like a one piece, but had long sleeves which looped around Archer's thumb.

Archer's legs grew goosebumps from the cool, late spring breeze.. She then calmly walked into the ice cold water and began to swim, she dove under once she got far enough out that the Lake was fifty feet deep, she almost touched the bottom, but then had to come up for air. Archer hadn't done much diving for almost a year, so she had to regain her muscle and lung memory. Archer then resurfaced and dove back down, her muscle memory then returned and she touched the bottom with ease and shot back up. Archer then was assured she could to the one hundred foot swim. She took out her wand from her swimsuit pocket and casted a silent bubble head charm and began to swim out farther in the lake. Archer dove under, just outside the mermaid's territory, watching the trout swim in that direction, and once they came to a certain boundary, it was a sharp turn back to where they came from.

Archer then found some Grindylows, who at her surprise, didn't attack her, they were feeding on the carcass of a dead mermaid. Lovely. Archer then swam away, avoiding confrontation with the creatures. Archer then found her way to a very beautiful place, it was colorful, like a coral reef, there were underwater flowers everywhere, they were the oddest of shapes as well, one looked like a 26 pointed three dimensional star, which was a deep blue color. Archer dove down so she could get closer, she tapped the odd flower, and found out it wasn't a flower at all, it was a group of deep blue lobsters packed together. The lobsters then were disorganized and they then found their way back to each other, making the star shape again.

" Amazing!" Archer spoke to herself, then swimming off to tap a bright orange object. It uncoiled itself to reveal a deep sea species, a Spanish dancer, gracefully and rhythmically travel away from it's original spot.

Archer then resurfaced, her charm was about to wear off. Archer swam back to shore and then used a water repelling spell to make herself dry again. She then noticed a familiar face.

" Nice to see you again Cedric." Archer spoke, taking her wand out of her pocket. " Accio, school robes." Archer then smiled as her school robes came flying at her in a clump.

" Same for you Archer." Cedric spoke wearily.

" Excited for tomorrow?" Archer asked as she slid her pants on over her swimsuit in a quick manner.

" Very, Skeeter's just about to drive me nuts!" Cedric spoke with a laugh.

" That's what Viktor's been saying as well, Potter probably agrees. Fleur probably was dreading tomorrow, the last chance she'll have in the headlines before she eats some man's head off." Archer laughed.

" She does seem like an...um." Cedric held his head in his hand trying to find the word he was looking for.

" An attention whore?" Archer then said as she buttoned the last button on her shirt, reaching for her outer robe.

" I was looking for a phrase more subtle than that but I guess what you said works too." Cedric said, looking at his feet.

" So what are you doing here anyways?" Archer asked as she sat down on the shore and realized she forgot her socks and boots. " Accio footwear." Suddenly a pair of socks leaped gracefully in Archer's hand, when one of her boots smacked Cedric across the head.

" Ow, those things hurt." Cedric complained rubbing the back of his head.

" Hurts more when used in combat. So you haven't answered me, I figured you the type to be having fun in Hogsmede with everyone else?" Archer asked as she laced her boots and tied them.

" Looking for peace I guess, I was wondering if the water was warm enough to swim." Cedric answered apologetically.

" Temperature wise, it's not for the faint hearted, it feels like Norway during the winter in there." Archer spoke with a laugh at the end.

" Well, thanks for warning me before it was too late." Cedric spoke, not finding much else to say.

" Your welcome, though you will miss a very wonderful sight." Archer replied with a smile.

" You have a lobster on your robes." Cedric pointed out, using his finger. Archer turned around and saw one of the lobsters she had found in the lake on her back. She picked the lobster off by the sides and but it back in the water and watched it crawl away, to find it's clan.

" Lobster's are brilliant creatures. Have you seen Lei lately, I can't find her." Archer said happily eying the lobster.

" Lei?" Cedric asked with a raised eyebrow.

" The squid, that's right, you don't know about how the squid loves me and stuff."

" Your odd, your a hardcore Durmstrang chick who from what I've seen could, and would blast everything in front of her, and now she is, in love with animals." Cedric spoke. Archer glared at him, she did not like his opinion about her, well, the way he stated it.

" I never said it was a bad thing." Cedric spoke with a shrug and looked off to the side.

" Good." Archer snapped at him.

" Sorry." Cedric almost whimpered looking Archer in the eye.

" Apology accepted." Archer spoke interrogatively.

" This is awkward." Cedric chocked up.

" Agreed." Archer spoke as she put her hair up in a tight bun.

" But I don't want it to be." Cedric spoke immediately after, making Archer stare at him like he was mental.

" What are you playing at Diggory?" Archer snarled, pulling out her wand and keeping it in hand.

" Nothing." Cedric said soon after. Archer scowled and strode over to Diggory, she began to circle him, she then put her wand at the ready and screamed.

" Legilimens!"

Archer was easily able to infiltrate the unsuspecting Hufflepuff's mind, shocked and angry by what she saw.

" You were going to try and get information about Viktor's strategy!" Archer snapped angrily.

" Yes, I was. But I didn't know you were good at Legilimency." Cedric snarled back, he was not acting like himself.

" What's wrong with you?" Archer asked, keeping her wand at the ready.

" Nothing." Cedric said without any emotion, his cheeks growing red.

" Cock and Bull if I ever heard it." Archer hissed.

" I advise you to leave Diggory, try to get that dumb Veela to talk." Archer snapped, raising her wand in threat. Cedric walked away, but as he walked away, he crouched down on his knees.

Archer without any sort of grace, lumbered over to where Cedric was frozen solid.

" Are you alright Diggory?" Archer asked, catching his weight as he started to fall forward. Archer helped him stand up and Diggory shook his head to clear his thoughts.

" Sorry, I really didn't know what happened there, it was weird, I just felt so weak, like someone was draining my energy or something." Cedric spoke weakly. Archer laughed.

" It's called exhaustion, you need rest, especially for tomorrow. I'll walk with you to your common room." Archer said. Cedric gave a reassuring nod to himself.

" Thanks Archer-"

"- I really don't need the blubbering, just start walking." Archer snapped. Cedric immediately shut his mouth and lead the way.

" Thank you, I'm sorry, I haven't really been myself lately, I just feel so, dark inside, so competitive." Cedric admitted, clenching his fists.

" I know the feeling," Archer said, her voice got quieter. "I defiantly know that feeling."

" At least someone does." Cedric stuttered.

" Yeah, I feel bad for people who can relate to me easily." Archer whispered.

" Besides Yule Ball I have had no fun this year, none of it." Cedric complained. " I've just been planning for those stupid tasks, I regret the day I put my name in that Goblet." Cedric continued.

" Yeah, it's pressuring Viktor really bad. I've been helping him out a lot, it makes thing s easier for him." Archer spoke rubbing her arm anxiously.

" It's been pressuring everyone, Harry is probably getting it worse though." Cedric replied. Archer nodded her head, her mouth opening to say something.

" Oh he doesn't even look like the boy I saw on the first day, he just looks so exhausted. I really feel bad for him, he's so young. I can almost feel someone being behind it." Archer replied. Cedric looked her in the eye.

" Archer, can I tell you something?" Cedric asked polity. Archer nodded. " Do you ever have flashbacks? I just can't get the very good and very bad times out of my head. They are taking up my mind, disturbing my performance in school work, and just being social. I try to fake a smile, but there are days I can't."

" Cedric." Archer said stopping immediately. " These tasks are designed to test you in the most cruel of ways. It's not just how to know spells and cast them, it's about how much pressure can you handle. The most challenging part of these tasks aren't the tasks themselves, but the stress it brings." Archer said, Cedric smiled at her advice.

" Thank you. I understand better now. You give brilliant advice."

" That wasn't advice, that was the truth. My advice would be, focus on your friends, talk to Cho, give her a kiss on the cheek and love the smile on her face when you. Just forget everything and talk tonight alright. You'll feel better, and remember, this is the second to the last day of this stress, you will get through it with flying colors, even if you don't win." Archer stated, Cedric looked at Archer with a hopeful face.

" Archer, we should write to each other after this is done. I don't know you very well, but you seem like an extraordinary person." Cedric spontaneously said.

" Yeah, that would be nice." Archer said with a smile and a nod, she used Legilimency on Cedric and saw, he really just needed a friend, and felt awkward about what he was saying.

Cedric then stopped where the Hufflepuff common room was.

" I'll give you the address once this competition is over, and me with the cup." Cedric spoke with a laugh, making Archer laugh along with him.

" In your dreams Diggory." Archer spoke rolling her eyes as a joke.

" See you later." Cedric retorted with a small hand wave.

" Bye." Archer waved back as Cedric disappeared into his common room.

Archer then walked back to the lake. She had never felt so relaxed in a long while. She climbed a tall maple tree and stared at the view of the lake from fifty feet up. Archer let her legs dangle off the side of the enormous branch as she rested her back against the massive trunk. Archer then saw the squid emerge from the depths and waved her tentacles at Archer.

" Hi Lei." Archer laughed when one of the tentacles tickled the bottoms of her feet.

" Hey Archer!" A familiar voice called from below the tree. It was Hermione who was clutching her school books tightly against her chest.

" Hey Hermione, how yah doing." Archer spoke as she began to descend from the tree. Hermione was shocked when Archer jumped the last ten feet out of the tree and was right in front of her.

" Your a really good climber." Hermione commented.

" Thank you. I don't suppose you climb much?" Archer asked.

" Not, it's not really my thing." Hermione then cleared her throat. "I have a question for you." Hermione retorted. Archer gave her an odd look.

" I might have an answer." Archer said curiously.

" I'm scarred for this next task, I feel that something awful is going to happen. What do you think?" Hermione asked.

Archer put her hand on Hermione's shoulder and looked her in the brown eyes she possessed.

" Hermione. We all get that feeling sometimes. You are worried because one of your best friends is going to be in that maze, Hermione, so is mine, I feel scared a little as well. We both share that, you just have to think to yourself, they will succeed, and succeeding doesn't mean taking the cup, it means coming out with a positive outlook on things. If anything Hermione, you should be excited and proud of Harry." Archer said sincerely. Hermione smiled and looked down a the ground.

" Thanks, I still will be scared of course. But I'll take it down a notch." Hermione responded, looking at Archer like a relative.

" It's nothing, these are the things friends do for each other." Archer said. Hermione blushed a little.

" You consider me a friend?" Hermione asked bashfully.

" Of course I do, your bright, strong, engaging to be around." Archer said with a smile.

" Thank you. Archer, I look up to you, you know. You inspire me." Hermione said. Archer hugged Hermione.

" That means I have done what a good friend should do." Archer breathed out.

" Alright see you later, got to go to Gryffindor tower." Hermione spoke, waving.

" I'm coming inside anyways." Archer said. Hermione smiled afterwards.

Archer felt brilliant, she inspired and helped people today. She had done her good deed most defiantly. Archer walked into the Great Hall without thinking and she saw a wonderful sight.

" Dobby!" Archer shouted with happiness. The house elf turned and saw her and smiled.

" Archer? Is that you?" Dobby asked.

" Yes, it is!"

" Archer! Oh how Dobby is so glad to see you." Dobby said as he ran to hug a kneeling Archer.

" I am so happy to see you too. When did you get away from the Malfoy's?" Archer asked.

" Two years ago, Harry Potter gave Dobby a sock." Dobby spoke with happiness.

" That's brilliant, congratulations! Do you still have the charm?" Archer asked happily. Dobby pulled the charm out, then Archer pulled hers out.

" Yes Archer. Dobby still does have the charm." Dobby squealed.

" Good. I need to get back to my common room, we should chat before the task happens okay?" Archer spoke. Dobby nodded.

" Yes Archer. Dobby is so happy you have came to say hello, Dobby almost never gets to interact with many people. But the ones he does talk to are nice to Dobby."

" See you later." Archer spoke. The elf smiled.

" Goodbye." The elf cheered waving as Archer walked out of the Great Hall.

Later that evening Archer was in her common room since there were no lessons that day because of the upcoming task. Archer was not surprised to see another bottle of firewhiskey out in the Durmstrang common room, this time provided by Poliakoff. Archer took a pint and then joined in her peers excitement for tomorrow, shouting like American football players. Tomorrow was going to bring amazing memories.


	21. The Third Task

It was the glorious day of the third task. The school's inhabitants were in great celebration, even Snape seemed happy. Everyone was walking to the Quidditch pitch to watch the event, friends clumped together in the stands and began to holler out who their team was.

Archer was in the champions tent talking to Krum, reminding him of the plan. Archer's attitude was brilliant, she had a nice conversation with Dobby over a nice cup of tea in the Great Hall when he had a break from his work earlier that day. Cedric seemed more happy today, he had more of a game face on, telling himself that this was the last day and that he should get out of it with a prize cup.

Harry was absolutely nervous though, his hands were sweaty and shaking. Fleur on the other hand was nervous, but then probably remembered she would be in the spotlight and then grew a smile on her face.

Dumbledore than walked in and excused all who were not champions.

" See you Viktor, remember the plan!" Archer whispered patting Krum on the back and ran out of the tent.

Archer ran to the Durmstrang stands and sat next to Poliakoff. Archer then noticed her cousin Draco sit next to her, Crabbe and Goyle following with a lumber.

" Good day Draco, I see you aren't invested in your school very much." Archer greeted with a manipulative tone. Draco curved his lips into a snarl.

" Why would I? There's a Hufflepuff and Potter! I supported Diggory for a little while, then guess who he was talking to?" Draco snapped.

" Someone who is better than you?" Archer asked sarcastically.

" Listen here Archer. You maybe the king of sarcasm's daughter, but you keep your tongue in line when you talk to purebloods, got that halfblood?" Draco spoke angrily, Crabbe and Goyle cracking their knuckles.

" Oh yes, and a little, whiny fourth year is going to control a seventh year Durmstrang. Very, very likely." Archer answered with a sarcastic laugh, making Draco grow an over animated angry face.

" God, you are a blood traitor if I had ever saw one." Draco snarled. Archer smiled and gave a nod.

" You even have the mark on your arm, it's like your a mudblood." Goyle spoke in a less than intelligent voice. Draco elbowed him roughly.

" Your not to talk you brute." Draco sneered.

" So that's how you treat your friends?" Poliakoff asked with a laugh.

" Yeah seriously, give him a bottle of firewhiskey! Or did you pay him that much to be your friend?" Yoan shouted, making the Durmstrangs laugh hysterically.

Then the champions began to arrive out of the tent. First Fleur, then Viktor, Cedric, and Finally Harry. Fleur and Madame Maxime took a nervous stance, probably knowing that they would not win. Karkaroff was whispering in Krum's ear, Krum got nervous, but he did not listen to his idiot of a headmaster. Cedric and his proud father stood there with a smile on both of their faces. Harry and Dumbledore stood waiting anxiously, wondering what will bring of this. Dumbledore then walked away from Harry and faced the audience in the bleachers.

" Welcome all to the third and final task!" Dumbledore then suddenly erupted.

The crowed cheered as loud a humanly possible, especially the Durmstrangs who's voices were obvious in the cheers.

" In this task. There is a maze filled with dark creatures, and other obstacles as well. Professor Moody had placed the cup deep within the center of the maze. First to be entered by Mr. Potter." There was a loud eruption of cheer from the fans of Harry. " At the same time Mr. Diggory." The fans of Cedric cheered a little less loud, but still with hope. " Then followed by Mr. Krum." The Durmstrang cheered louder than the rest, Archer was screaming with joy and Krum smiled at his classmates. " And finally Miss _Delacour." The beauxbatons cheered in a high octave than everyone else._ "The one who takes the cup, will be the winner!" Dumbledore spoke. Cheer soon erupting once again from all.

Archer watched carefully as Dumbledore mustered the champions, speaking to them in hushed whispers. Draco was whispering something to Crabbe and Goyle about Archer, but Archer wasn't going to let her brat of a cousin bother her, he wasn't worth it anyways.

Archer then watched as Harry and Cedric entered the maze. Harry entered with nervousness in his steps, Cedric entered with a certain over confidence, making Archer laugh to herself. Krum soon followed his two competitors in the maze, looking back at Archer, who gave him a thumbs up and a smile, Krum returned the smile and continued to walk into the maze. Fleur was soon to follow, she looked fairly scared. The maze then closed up, not to Archer's surprise. Archer then sat patiently, silently, wondering what would happen, the suspense was already getting to her.

Two hours past, people had been whispering, but Archer stayed silent, wondering where everyone was, not daring to use Legilimency on anyone in case if they were fighting a creature, she had seen some red sparks some time ago for Fleur. Archer's eyes had been focused on Mad Eye Moody, he seemed to be acting suspiciously, smirking to himself. Archer felt like he might have sabotaged someone, but probably not, not with Dumbledore there. Archer then took her eyes off Moody, he was probably acting strange and mysterious as usual, watching him take a swig of a bottle he always carried with him, she never had paid attention to it so much before, but she was starting to get suspicious, the bottle was larger, about three times the amount as normal, he only took one swig from it an hour. Archer then got the feeling he was taking a potion. She elbowed a whispering Poliakoff on the shoulder pointing almost secretly to Moody.

" Do you find it odd that Moody has only taken two large swigs from that bottle in the past two hours?" Archer asked. Poliakoff rolled his eyes and laughed a little bit.

" Gosh, stop noticing such small details and enjoy the hours ve vait. Besides he's probably taking some sort of joint potion, he man has lived a crazy life and he's old." Poliakoff responded and then continued his conversation with Yoan.

Archer sighed with frustration. She couldn't understand why no one had been suspicious. She then let the subject pass and tried to enjoy. She tried to search for George with her eyes, she found him next to Fred, who looked like they were plotting a mischievous celebration. Archer smiled at George, who didn't notice her.

Archer then put on her cloak, it started to get a bit cold. Night was officially upon them. The howl of wolves in the forest echoed, the hoof beats of many centaurs were audible. Archer watched as a group of Threstals circled the starry skies. Archer saw the whomping willow take a nice swoop at a raven, but missed.

Archer then started to feel little pin pricks in her left forearm. Archer ignored them, probably something silly. But the pain grew more excruciating. Archer tried to use Occlumency on the voices that soon appeared but she couldn't, it was too powerful. Archer had been successful in blocking those until now, something big was happening, something bad.

Archer then heard the voice of Pettigrew.

" He will return."

Archer's arm became almost unbearable, she could see the trace of the mark climb up like a mound on her skin and be visible through her long sleeved shirt. Archer grabbed her forearm, it felt like fire burning in her arm while being poked by extremely cold pins.

Archer then looked at the teachers seats. Her father was suffering the same fate as well, and like Archer, trying to keep it as secretive as possible. Archer then saw her father leave the stands. She needed to talk to him, see if he was getting the same voices as her.

" Be right back, I need to use the loo." Archer told Poliakoff who was looking down at the hand on her forearm.

" Alright." Poliakoff spoke skeptically.

Archer then made her way out of the stands to find her father, she found him walking away. Archer then began to follow him.

" Dad!" Archer shouted, making her father veer to look at her, stopping strictly in his tracks.

" What is happening to your mark?" Snape asked walking to his daughter, who pulled up her left sleeve.

" Pettigrew told me something, he said, he will return." Archer spoke as her father pulled up his left sleeve, their marks were doing the same thing.

" The same thing is happening to me, can you block them out?" Snape asked. Archer shook her head.

" I can't either, follow me." Snape sullenly said. Archer walked with Snape, she could keep up with him, thanks to their very similar walk.

Archer followed Snape up until a certain point until he stopped and drew his wand.

" Accio morsusnapitak." Snape spoke, a bottle of potion flew into his other hand.

" Pain killing potion?" Archer asked, she knew this potion very well, she had to take it many times as a toddler when Bellatrix tortured her.

" We can't block the voices, but we can block the pain, come on, McGonagall will why I haven't come back yet." Snape said with a caring snarl. Archer swallowed the potion for five seconds as directed, and so did her father.

" I used the needing to go to the loo excuse." Archer said with a laugh.

" Same here." Snape spoke to his daughter.

" I'm afraid as to what is going on, I'm surprised Karkaroff hasn't showed up yet." Archer said.

Speak of the devil, Karkaroff walked up to Archer and Snape.

" Are your marks being impossible too?" Karkaroff asked spitefully.

" Very." Snape replied.

" Mind if I get some of that potion?" Karkaroff asked.

" It was my last bottle Karkaroff." Snape sneered with disgust of Karkaroff's cowardliness.

" Oh, so your mother didn't teach you to give anything to people if you didn't have enough to give to all?" Karkaroff snarled in anger.

" I would trust that you would have known that I would put my daughter over you in less than a heartbeat." Snape growled. Archer stepped in between the two angry men.

" Enough, both of you, we need to get back before people suspect something." Archer snapped, giving a nasty look to both.

" Your right." Karkaroff spoke, lowering his head.

Archer was shocked. She though she would never see the day Karkaroff actually respected her, and even less so telling her that she was correct.

" Do you know what you just did there? You agreed with me." Archer spoke in a shocked tone, wondering what was wrong with him.

" Yes, so?" Karkaroff snapped.

" You've never agreed with me before." Archer spoke with a smile curving her lips.

" So vhat lets get back!" Karkaroff snapped again.

The three walked back in worry. They had no idea what they were up against them, or when it was coming. Archer and the others split up and sat back in their original seats.

" Didn't know it took that long to use the toilet." Poliakoff spoke with an impatient crudeness.

" It was fairly far away." Archer replied, hushing him up.

After ten minuets the potion stopped working, which was a bad sign since the effects of the potion were meant to last for twenty four hours. Archer looked around for her father, he had a grimacing look on his face, and Karkaroff did as well.

Twenty minuets passed and Archer came close to showing signs of the excruciating pain in her forearm. She had her right hand clasped on her left forearm. Poliakoff stared at Archer, wondering what the hell was going on.

" Archer are you alright?" Poliakoff asked.

" I'm fine." Archer said with a false smile, then biting her lip to hold back a hiss of pain.

There was a vision, she saw him return. She saw him turn from weak and corpse like, to strong, just like Archer remembered him.

Voldemort was back.

Archer's heart seemed to stop, this couldn't be real, could it? Archer then felt the sharpest pain in her arm that had came from the mark. Her scream was muffled by the loud crowd, but was audible to the Durmstrangs.

" Archer!" Poliakoff shouted.

Krum had just come out of the maze to see Archer screaming.

" Archer!" Krum shouted even louder and ran to the stands to see Archer squirming in pain. Krum lifted Archer up and helped her sit on a seat.

" Archer, can you hear me?" Krum asked, he got no reply, just screaming., which continued for thirty more minuets without being noticed by anyone else.

Archer gasped loudly and her body slumped, she would have fell in Krum, Poliakoff, and Yoan didn't hold her up.

" Archer, what's happened?" Krum asked. Archer was able to hold herself up again. She looked and saw Harry crying on Cedric, Cedric wasn't moving.

Cedric Diggory was dead.

Archer screamed and leaped out of the stands right to Cedric's body.

Everyone then knew what was going on and the celebration came to a dead stop, everything was now quiet. Only sobbing could be heard. Archer but her hand on Harry's back to comfort him, and watched as he helplessly sobbed.

The professors rushed to the scene, they were whispering to each other that Cedric Diggory was dead.

" What happened Harry." Dumbledore asked.

" He's back!" Archer and Harry spoke simultaneously.

" Voldemort is back." Harry then continued, giving a speech about how he rose to power and that he couldn't leave Cedric since Cedric asked him to take his body back.

That was when Cedric's father dashed to the scene, when he saw his son he burst into tears.

" My Son!" Cedric's father cried.

To watch a parent mourn their dead child was the most emotional thing many people had ever seen that night, including Archer. Mr. Diggory's sobs filled the pitch. Archer could see Cho crying, bawling, in the arms of a friend who was comforting her.

Moody then told Archer and Harry to come with him. Archer and Moody brought up a resisting Harry to his feet.

" Come on Harry." Archer spoke with pain in her voice. Harry listened to her and tried to stand up, but his legs were so weak that Archer had to help Moody carry him.

As soon as they arrived to Moody's office, both Archer and Harry had an awful gut feeling, Archer then noticed Harry's arm.

" Harry, your arm!" Spoke in shock of how large the cut was.

" I'm fine." Harry replied with a nod."

Moody then roughly took Harry's arm and observed it.

" The cup was a portkey, someone bewitched it." Harry spoke.

Moody threw Harry's arm down and then started to frantically look for something.

" Professor Moody, are you alright?" Archer asked.

Moody turned to shoot a glare at both of them.

" What was it like Potter, the graveyard what was it like?" Moody spoke in a voice that didn't sound the same as his.

" I never said anything about a graveyard Professor." Harry spoke with a quiet shock.

As Harry was speaking Moody continued to frantically look for whatever he wanted to find, but stopped when Harry ended his sentence. Moody veered with a rather demonic look on his face.

Moody then began to ramble about how he suggested to everyone who helped Harry to help him. From Hagrid, to Cedric, Neville, and others as well.

" It was you. You put my name in the Goblet of fire, you bewitched Krum and the cup." Harry stuttered in surprise.

" You were meant to be in that graveyard tonight Potter. Now the deed is done, the blood that runs in these veins, they run within the Dark Lord." Moody spoke in a rough raspy tone, which was different from his last voice.

Moody's face then turned even more demonic, making Harry take a step back next to Archer.

" What will he do for me. What will he think of me when I silence great Harry Potter, and Blood traitor Archer Snape." Moody growled, pulling out his wand.

" Expelliarmus!" Archer yelled, Moody barley was able to block her spell.

" You are a very bold girl aren't you Archer? But you are no match for me!" Moody said firing an imperius curse which Archer easily blocked.

" Stupefy!" Archer yelled, her spell being barley block by Moody once more.

" Avada-" Moody began to say.

" Expelliarmus!" A familiar voice spoke, making Moody and his wand go flying. Dumbledore entered the room being followed by Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape.

Dumbledore began to interrogate Moody, making him swallow a bottle of Veritaserum. Soon to find out the real Moody was trapped in a giant box, which Dumbledore opened and saw the real Moody look in awful condition.

" Archer, are you alright?" Snape asked. Archer nodded as her father desperately hugged his daughter, he was so scarred that his daughter could have died if it wasn't for Dumbledore, finally releasing his daughter from the hug so she could actually breathe.

Moody began to grow even more demonic, his face was changing, his height increased and his weight seemed to decrease. He made the most awful of noises until you saw a fairly young man with an evil glint in his eyes. The man tried to lunge for Archer and Harry but was stopped from Snape shoving him back.

" Barty Crouch Junior." Dumbledore spoke with a hushed strictness. Barty laughed a little to himself.

" I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Barty spoke with an evil pride in his hissing voice.

Dumbledore then grabbed Harry's arm and showed it to Barty, who displayed his dark mark, Archer also pulled up her sleeve.

" You can see now, the Dark Lord has returned." Barty snarled with malice.

" I will alert the Ministry that they are missing a prisoner in Azkaban, Severus, keep watch," Dumbledore spoke. Snape drew his wand and watched as Professor McGonagall escorted Harry and Archer out of Moody's office.

Archer was in her common room, and hour had passed. She had told the story to her peers and was not in the mood for sleep, no one was. She could see the Ryzhenkov twins crying, both were in most of Cedric's classes and were good friends of Cedric's. Archer stared blankly at the fire in her candle, she was acquaintances with Cedric until yesterday, when she considered him a friend. In her mind she even wished him good luck, she never expected to that that for any other champion but Krum.

Archer then stood up and cleared he throat. Her peers looked at her, wondering what she was going to say.

" Tonight, we have suffered a great loss. Not all of us were acquainted with Cedric, or were friends of Cedric's, but we all still feel a hole of loss in our hearts. We have had no win tonight, not even Harry Potter, who was friends with Cedric." Archer spoke, her peers listening closely.

" Let us Honor Cedric's memory, raise your wands." Archer continued taking out her wand, casting a silent lumos.

Her peers followed her lead, soon the common room had a a brighter light in it, but the silence made the room seem dark as well.

After several minuets, Archer lowered her wand, and her peers followed.

" Let us try to get some sleep, we leave tomorrow, and we have a funeral to attend too." Krum said. Archer nodded at her best friend in agreement.

Archer then rested herself on her bed, she couldn't sleep. She listened to the sounds of her classmates snoring, which didn't annoy her, but comforted her. Archer after around two hours finally found motivation to close her eyes and fall asleep.


	22. The First Part of This Tale is Now Over

Archer was sitting in the great hall, there were tears of sadness as the last of the school arrived in, today was Cedric Diggory's funeral. Dumbledore and the staff sat where high table would be, while students sat in pews. Archer sat next to her Durmstrang colleges with her head low. The room was quiet except for the light footsteps of the last few students trying to find a seat, and the people mourning Diggory's memory.

Dumbledore sat with a depressed look on his face. He looked out at his school, and what was going to become of it, Voldemort was back, and one of his best students was murdered by him. He watched as the last student, a fifth year Ravenclaw boy, sit down and lower his head in sorrow.

Dumbledore then began to speak of Cedric Diggory, his life, his skills, until he came to one thing.

" Cedric Diggory was murdered, by Lord Voldemort! The Ministry is against me telling you this." Dumbledore almost raised his voice in anger at the Ministry.

Archer could only wonder, why wouldn't the Ministry want people to know, were they going to cover this up in whipped cream and call it an accident? Archer would be anything but surprised if they did.

Archer listened intently to the funeral, but couldn't help but notice, what were those black figures from afar in the sky, about on the other side of the Black lake. Archer put it in the back of her mind for now, she then listened to the rest of Cedric's funeral

Archer remembered some of the good times with Cedric, like the time in Defense against the Dark arts when Archer was dueling with him and she almost knocked him out because one of her spells was powerful enough to knock him to the other side of the classroom and hit his head on the stone wall. Also the time when Archer and Cedric were talking two days ago, the day she really considered him a friend. Archer also remembered talking to him in the library before Christmas. They had the most interesting conversation about the history of their schools.

Archer remembered her late friend's smile as well, it was one of those smiles that said I am your friend. Archer never felt anything for him more than friends, yes he was decent looking, but Archer took more value in the goodness in his heart, the kindness to others Archer sometimes didn't have.

Dumbledore then excused the students from the Great Hall so they could begin to pack, he let out the foreign students first, they had to leave within a few hours when Hogwarts students had around ten or twelve more hours.

Archer followed her classmates and the Beauxbatons back to the Room of Requirement, it would be the last time they would be in this room as students, or even at all for most. Archer and her peers entered their side of the room and then began to pack. Archer took a box out from under her bed, which had her Yule ball outfit in it and easily put it in her trunk. Archer was packed easily and quickly like her classmates, it helped being a woman in a mans world. Archer was just managing to shove one more book into her trunk and she was ready to go. Archer then put her wand in her pocket and looked at the rest of her classmates, they were ready to leave.

They passed the Beauxbaton's side of the room and most of them were still trying to get all of their clothes to be able to fit. It was all too stereotypical. Fleur looked Archer in the eye and Archer smiled back, it was the closest her and a Beauxbatons student would come to friendship. Archer led her classmates out the door and into the corridor, the Hogwarts students then cheered as they made their way early. Archer smiled and high fived students that were offering. Archer made her way out to the Black lake to set her luggage by the Durmstrang ship and then noticed something. Lei the giant squid wanted to see her. Archer skipped to the squid and hugged one of its large tentacles.

" Don't worry Lei, I'll see you again someday." Archer whispered, kissing the tentacle before it slipped back into the icy water of the Black lake.

Archer and her classmates then made their way to the Great Hall for lunch, talking about what careers they were going to try to pursue. Krum was all figured out, his quidditch career was going very well. Yoan was thinking of opening a joke shop better than Zonko's. The three Ivan's were thinking of opening a tavern in America, because America was in need of some good northern European cuisine. Nicoli was thinking of trying out to become a Professional Chaser somewhere. The Ryzhenkov twins wanted to wrangle dragons, they probably would get the job for their good marks in anything that had to do with animals.

" Vhat are you thinking of doing Archer?" Poliakoff asked. Poliakoff was thinking of doing something for the Ministry.

" I'm not sure, there are many area's of career I can go in, well everything except Divination, since I'm not a seer." Archer said.

" You'd make a good teacher!" Gregory Ryzhenkov almost yelled. Archer smiled.

" Maybe, I wonder if I could get an apprenticeship here, since most of the Durmstrang staff doesn't like me very much." Archer spoke.

" You'd be a great Auror." Poliakoff then said.

" Maybe, as I said before I have a lot to think about in a short sail back to Durmstrang. You guys have all very different skills, while I had to be the perfectionist know it all." Archer said with a laugh.

Archer then was in the Great Hall and sat with her peers. She watched as the Hogwarts students began to pour in, and the Beauxbaton's who would probably miss lunch because of their packing. Archer watched at her father and Professor McGonagall talk, almost chat! Archer had the urge to get up off her seat at run to her dad. Archer did just that. Archer was now at high table watching her father's sallow face light up. McGonagall's face lit up as well, she looked as if she had something to tell Archer.

Snape then sat up from his seat and went around the table to hug his daughter, who he was so proud of he had no idea how to express it. Archer certainly had grown as a witch, not just in power, but she went from strict soldier, to a loving caring friend for many. Snape let go of his wonderful daughter. McGonagall then came around the table with a scroll of parchment wrapped in a silk ribbon for Archer.

" Miss Archer Snape, never have I seen such a wonderful student in this school. You have proven that you can have more than perfect grades, while still maintaining a healthy social life, the ability to do extra credit project, to deal with the mark on your arm, to deal with your enemies, and most of all, to actually be able to impress your stubborn father!" McGonagall said happily, growing more sarcastic when she mentioned Snape, who smiled guiltily.

" To thank you for being such a wonderful student, Dumbledore has agreed to let me give you an opportunity to apprentice under me, and to become a teacher's aid for this next school year." McGonagall said, watching Archer's face light up in a grand smile. Archer grabbed the scroll and hugged McGonagall, giving her a Durmstrang hug.

" Thank you so much you have no idea what this means to me." Archer cheered happily breaking from the hug. " I though I might have had to sort out what I wanted to do on the sail back to Durmstrang, but nope, my decision is here. I love it here, there is so much magic within this school, so many good people, so many memories." Archer then continued as she opened the parchment scroll and then read the script written in emerald ink. Archer smiled when she saw a sign here at the bottom.

" I'm going to need a quill." Archer said with a smile. Professor McGonagall then gave her a quill, Archer smiled and began to write in her sloppy signature. Archer then handed the paper to Professor McGonagall who took it with a grin from ear to ear.

" I now know that my apprentice will be the best of the best. I fought with so many teachers, including your father, to select you as my apprentice, but we have agreed to make you the first paid teachers aid as well as apprentice, well your not the first apprentice, but you understand what I'm saying." McGonagall spoke with a small laugh. Archer nodded.

Archer then walked up to Hagrid and told him the news.

" Yeah I wanted yeh as an apprentice me'self, but Professor McGonagall there fought hard and dirty, but at least I know you'll be there to help me tame that Giant Squid when it gets rambunctious there, what did yeh say yeh called her, Lil?" Hagrid spoke.

" Lei." Archer answered Hagrid's question. Hagrid nodded.

" Well I can't wait to se yeh next year, you'll be a darned good staff member I can tell already." Hagrid said.

" Thanks Professor Hagrid. Can't wait for next year either." Archer said with a smile. She then said her goodbyes to the rest of her Professors who all had the same thought when she walked down to sit with her Durmstrang classmates, _How in Merlin's name is she Bellatrix's child? _

Archer got settled with her friends, Lunch had already been served but she wanted to formally say goodbye to all of her Professors. Krum asked her about the scroll.

" That is my career right there." Archer said. Her peers were interested. " Got a job as Professor McGonagall's apprentice, and teachers aid. So I'm no longer unemployed, whoopee!" Archer cheered.

Lunch was grand, the feast for the leaving guests was perfect to satisfy a Durmstrang appetite. Archer polished off about thirteen chicken legs and two turkey legs, as well as a steak, and of course the three Ivan's were the only ones who could beat her, Polishing off two steaks, four turkey legs, and twenty chicken legs each, Archer wondered, how did they to it? Archer at least won the pumpkin juice chugging contest by far.

Dumbledore then stood up from his seat, he was going to announce something.

" Another year has come and gone here at Hogwarts, a year that none of us will forget. I would like to thank both guest schools for being courteous in our home at Hogwarts School." Dumbledore spoke, cheers coming from the Beauxbaton's and Durmstrang's.

" But there are some people I would like to specifically like to recognize from these schools. First Miss Fleur Delacour to representing Beauxbaton's Academy of Magic well during the Triwizard tournament." Beauxbaton's students clapped with loud cheers.

" I would also like to recognize Viktor Krum from Durmstrang Institute for being like Miss Delacour, representing Durmstrang well during the Triwizard tournament." Archer and the Durmstrang's roared and got up from their seats to jump up and down patting Krum on the back.

" And finally I would like to recognize Archer Snape, who has proved to everyone in this school that your father is actually able to smile." Dumbledore spoke comically, making the whole great hall erupt in laughter, even Filch joined in.

" But seriously besides that. You proved yourself a strong, smart, wonderful, brave, and a very loving witch. You in a way made this school seem brighter, some might disagree with me, but many do in this case. You have helped students in time of need, you have done some of the most extraordinary magic since over half a century ago, you have also let the light shine in our darkest hour." Dumbledore spoke.

Archer blushed as Dumbledore spoke those things about her, all of the Great Hall turned to look at her, Yoan was even making a humorous face of him staring at her like creepy Knocturne Alley Wizard.

Soon everyone continued to eat, which was a sight of relief for Archer. Who then felt warm arms around her waist.

" Hello George." Archer said with sarcasm. George then removed his arms and laughed.

" Thought I'd say hi before you had to go back to Norway." George said. Archer raised an eyebrow.

" You call that a goodbye, you just wait mister." Archer spoke with a smirk on her face.

" How long do I have to wait?" George asked, smirking as well.

" Not too long, just until we have to go." Archer said.

" Archer!" Said a familiar voice. Archer smiled to see Hermione, followed by Angelina, Lee, Fred, Ron, Harry, Neville and Ginny. Archer ran to hug her friends in a large group hug.

" I never thought I'd say this, but I don't want this year to end! Here my address, write to me!" Lee told Archer, giving her a slip of parchment.

" See you Archer, write to me too!" Angelina spoke give Archer another piece of parchment.

" Bloody Hell You need my address!" Ron said giving her a slip of paper.

" Well Ron gave my address, as well as Fred and George's, as well as mine, so see you soon." Ginny said with excitement.

" Here's mine Archer, hope you'll write." Neville said nervously giving Archer a crumpled piece of parchment with his address on it.

" Here's mine Archer, I need to write to you about what Krum asked me yesterday." Hermione said.

" I know what he asked, he wanted you to come with him to Bulgaria for the summer, I told him it was a little far fetched." Archer spoke taking Hermione's address.

Archer then looked at Harry, the very boy who was screwing with her father's head right now, oh yeah, and the boy who lived.

" Here's my address, hope you'll write, it'll give me something to do this summer." Harry said anxiously giving a piece of parchment to Archer, who then nodded in a approval and shook the boys hand.

" Time to leave!" Karkaroff then bellowed. Archer smiled, who then heard Madame Maxime tell her students it was time to leave as well.

The foreign students were then followed by Hogwarts students who cheered, George made his way through the crowd and walked next to Archer.

" Can I know what a real goodbye is now?" George asked. Archer smiled.

" Once we get out to the lake." Archer said impatiently.

Archer then eventually made her way to the lake, he saw Krum and Hermione talking and the Professor's almost running to the Durmstrang ship to say one last goodbye to their temporary students.

Archer ran away from George to hug her father, who was not expecting it.

" You know I'm going to see you relatively soon." Snape spoke.

" Your still my dad." Archer said releasing her father from the Durmstrang hug.

" See you soon dad." Archer said, soon running off to George, looking at her father, who nodded and turned to talk to Karkaroff.

Archer then kissed George passionately, putting her arms around his neck as he put his hands on her waist.

" Now that's how you say goodbye." Archer said, simply hugging George afterwards.

" See you later." George said.

" George?"

" Yes Archer?"

" Get then Dungbomb out of my pocket please." Archer said. George snapped his fingers, he was caught.

" Darn it. George said taking to Dungbomb out Archer's pocket and throwing it at Prudence and Gertrude, who suffered the blast, making Archer laugh.

" Love you." Archer said in a rush."

" Love you too." George spoke.

Archer then ran to grab her luggage and run up into the ship with the rest of her peers. She put her luggage in the brig and then stood next to her peers to receive orders from Karkaroff."

" Same positions as last time." Karkaroff simply said before stalking off to his cabin.

Archer then began to call orders, soon enough the ship began to sail away from Hogwarts and all was well.

But then the ship shook violently, making Archer almost fall.

" Vhats happening!" Krum shouted.

Then there was black smoke breaking in the top of the ship and then revealing itself once it hit the floor. The smoke dissolved and it revealed a familiar face, Cyprus Dolohov.

" Cyprus!" Archer snarled raising her wand, only to realize it wasn't just Cyprus, there were others as well.

The next person to arrive was Lucius Malfoy, a man Archer had not seen in a long time.

" My my isn't it Archer. You've grown up since the last time I seen you indeed." Lucius drawled.

" What are you doing here?" Archer shouted.

" To kill you of course." Another man said, it was Yaxley.

" All of you, get out of here now!" Archer roared, then using her wand to keep Poliakoff from standing by her side, which he was about to do.

" No Poliakoff, this is my problem." Archer snarled. Then sending a silent body bind curse at Yaxley, which hit him with ease.

" One down two to go." Archer said. " Bring it on!"

Cyprus then sent a killing curse at her, which missed and made a hole in the side of the ship. Archer then sent another body bind curse at Cyprus, but he blocked it, meanwhile Lucius found a clever way to escape the situation and then flew away leaving a jet of black smoke behind him.

" Two down one to go!" Archer screamed then casting a cruciatas curse at Cyprus who blocked it.

" You've gotten better." Archer snarled.

" Much better darling." Cyprus sneered back. Sending yet another killing curse at Archer, this missed Archer, but burnt a large hole in the side of the ship, making water leak in.

" We're sinking!" Yoan screamed.

" Reparo!" Archer screamed to repair the hole in the ship, but it left the large amount of water in the ship, making standing hard.

Cyprus then shot a silent jet of fire from his wand, which started to burn the ship, he also smacked Archer in the face, then grabbing her with one hand around her neck and hit her head against the ship's wall. Archer then kicked Cyprus in between the legs and punched him in the face.

Cyprus then shot another jet of fire burning what was over Archer's head so it almost fell, luckily Archer dodged it just in time so she didn't turn deep fried.

" Enjoy cleaning up this mess." Cyprus laughed with malice and then left the ship to burn.

Archer did everything she could, but there was just too much. Karkaroff used his wand to cast an emergency ship which was just the same, it even transferred the luggage.

" Go to the ship!" Karkaroff shouted at his students who were jumping off of the smoldering ship and swimming to the safe one.

Archer was making her way over but then a heavy chunk of wood fell on her legs. Archer watched as the fire crept closer and closer to the wood she was trapped under. Archer kept on trying to lift it off of her legs, but it was too heavy. Archer then reached for her wand and then lifted the wood off of her and threw it off the ship.

Archer was now surrounded by flames she tried to use her wand to cast water, but the fire was too large. Archer was then snatched by something and pulled out of the ship, it was Cyprus.

" Get off of me!" Archer screamed as she was lifted into the sky, watching her ship sail on without her, and the Hogwarts students begin to panic.

" Don't worry, you will be safe." Cyprus lied.

Archer then bit his arm, Cyprus hissed in pain and then purposely dropped Archer from fifteen feet up, making her land with a thud on a grassy hill.

Archer was lost, she had not been here before. She looked around for landmarks, but there were none. Archer then realized what Cyprus was going to do, tell his death eater friends to come to the location and kill her.

Archer tried to apparate, but couldn't. She tried to communicate from her mark but couldn't

Archer then decided to do one thing, run. Archer Snape was on the run, hired staff member at Hogwarts, graduate starting today, and now the second person on the Death Eater's hit list, besides Harry Potter.

Archer knew this was going to be a dark summer for her, maybe she would spend her entire life on the run, never to see her friends and family again? How would that be?

Back at Hogwarts, everyone was shocked at first to see the ship in flames, but then they calmed after there was another ship that sailed away.

Snape had an uneasy feeling, wondering where his daughter was. Snape then got a message from Karkaroff in his arm.

_" She's dead, Archer is dead, I couldn't get her off the ship on time." _

Snape then grew a look of horror on his face and knelt to the ground. Dumbledore saw this action and ran to Snape to ask what was going on.

" Severus, what's happened, what did you see?" Dumbledore spoke urgently.

" Archer, she didn't make it on to the other ship, she's dead." Snape then began to scream in tears.

" What's happened!" McGonagall then yelled after overhearing something she could not believe.

" My daughter, she's dead!" Snape shouted, then sobbing.

McGonagall then grew a grave look on her face.

" Severus, Archer is not dead, she left the ship, She's on the run." Dumbledore said calmly, making Snape calm down.

" Is this true?" McGonagall asked hopefully.

" It is Minerva, Archer is out there right now, and she is being tailed by Death Eaters, this will not be a very good summer for her I'm afraid." Dumbledore spoke grimly.

Trelawny then gasped and spoke in a demonic voice.

_" Archer Snape lives, she will live and return to us, but she will be weak when she returns to us, she will need to recover. This next year she will drive off Hogwart's greatest enemy away. But meanwhile she will be tortured to the greatest extent one can be, and it will not be because of her enemies." _

The Hogwarts staff then realized, that if this was only the beginning, what would Voldemort in high power bring?

They could only find out when fate decides.


	23. Authors stuff: Updated so always check!

**THANK YOU LOYAL READERS! Don't worry this is only the end of part one of four in the Archer Witch Warrior Series! Alright so here's the** **soundtrack!**

**_Archer's Theme: Though The Fire and Flames (Vitamin String Quartet)_  
><strong>

Prologue: Sally's song ( Amy Lee)

The Excitement of Fourteen Years Later: Kryptonite ( Vitamin String Quartet)

My Last Breath ( Evanescence)

A Taste of What the Year had in Store: Viva La Vida ( Vitamin String Quartet)

With New Friends Comes New Enemies: The Goblet of Fire ( HP4 soundtrack)

The Quidditch World Cup ( HP4 soundtrack)

The Weasley Stomp ( HP6 soundtrack)

The First Task: Through the fire and flames ( Vitamin String Quartet)

Clocks ( Vitamin String Quartet)

Yule Ball: I hate everything about you ( Vitamin String Quartet)

Potter Waltz ( HP4 soundtrack)

Harry in Winter ( HP4 soundtrack)

Christmas Holiday: Leaving Hogwarts ( HP1 soundtrack)

Second Term's Dramatic Effects: Crushcrushcrush ( Vitamin String Quartet)

Archer's Introduction to an Acromantula:  Meeting Aragog ( HP2 soundtrack)

Fawkes is reborn ( HP2 soundtrack)

The Second Task:  The Black Lake ( HP4 soundtrack)

When Secrets Spill: Window to the past ( HP3 soundtrack)

What is real and what is not: Pumped up kicks ( Foster the people)

Someone who cares ( Three days grace)

Lullaby ( Creed)

Detentions rats and Dumbledore: Wizard Wheezes ( HP6 soundtrack)

The story continues (HP4 soundtrack)

Possession ( HP5 soundtrack)

News, and Snape's taste of defeat: World so cold ( Three Days Grace)

Libraries, Dogs, and the pleasant Snape: Still Waiting ( Sum 41)

We all need to be kids sometimes: Diary of Jane ( Breaking Benjamin)

Iris (Googoo dolls)

So Long and I'll cope with firewhiskey: Sweet sacrifice ( Evanescence)

Rocky Road to Dublin ( The Dubliners)

The Flight of Archer and the Phoenix: Dumbledore's army ( HP5 soundtrack)

The Ministry of Magic ( HP5 soundtrack)

Occlumency, family, and how to save a life: The death of Sirius ( HP5 soundtrack)

The Swimming therapist: Underwater secrets ( HP4 soundtrack)

Helena Beat ( Foster the people)

The Third Task: Hogwart's march ( HP4 soundtrack)

Voldemort ( HP4 soundtrack)

Death of Cedric ( HP4 soundtrack)

Animal I've become ( Vitamin String Quartet)

Shattered ( Trading Yesterday)

The First part of this tale is now over: How Great is your love ( Esterlyn)

Another Year ends ( HP4 soundtrack)

It's all over ( Three days grace )

Bleed- I must be dreaming ( Evanescence)


End file.
